¿Estamos Listos Para El Amor?
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, Hija de Haymitch y Effie Everdeen, Es obligada a Casarse con Peeta Mellark, Hijo de Plutarch y Cressida Mellark, gracias a la posible bancarrota de la familia Everdeen Gracias a un mal financiamiento. Pero ¿Cómo puedes casarte con un completo/a extraño/a?, si no estas lista/o para el amor. A.U. Historia de Época.
1. Katniss Everdeen

Katniss Everdeen.

Me despierto gracias a sonido de la puerta abriéndose y las cortinas abriéndose lo cual provoca que el sol entre por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, por lo que me bajo más el antifaz para que no me llegue directo a los ojos, pero no tiene caso ya que todo ese ruido quiere decir que ya llegó Sae para ayudarme a dar un baño, cepillar mi vestido, ayudarme a ponérmelo y peinarme.

Sae, es una mujer de unos 50 años, era la doncella de mi madre cuando tenía mi edad, lo cual quiere decir que Sae tenía unos 22 años, y hasta el día de hoy sigue siéndolo. Se supone que a las doncellas se les despide cumplen los 35 años, pero mi madre no lo ha hecho gracias a que Sae es muy buena en su trabajo, y ella nunca ha faltado el respeto a nadie de la familia, nunca hemos tenido problemas con ella y mi madre le tiene mucho aprecio, por lo cual Sae me conoce desde que yo nací por lo cual además de ser también mi doncella en mi nana, a la cual aprecio mucho al igual que mi madre. Sae me tiene mucho aprecio ya que mi madre me dijo que Sae estaba casada, pero su marido la dejó cuando se enteró que ella no podía tener hijos, por lo cual Sae me ve como la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Señorita Everdeen, yo sé que no se quiere levantar, pero su madre se pondrá furiosa si no baja a tiempo para el desayuno, como el día de ayer- dice quitándome las sabanas de encima.

Sé que ella se preocupa mucho por mí, y no le gusta que me meta en problemas, pero no me siento comida desayunando con mis padres, ya que siempre me preguntan que cuando pienso casarme o si no tengo ninguna idea de quien sería la persona con la que me quiero casar, porque ya se me está pasando el tiempo y nadie se va a querer casar conmigo si estoy vieja e infértil.

Y no es que no me guste que mis padres se preocupen por mí, pero lo que pasa es que yo no quiero casarme con nadie por obligación, o porque mi tiempo se está acabando, sino porque me quiere por mis sentimientos y no le importe mi aspecto o porque lo están obligando a casarse conmigo y tampoco me siento preparada para casarme, pero creo que eso no lo entienden mis padres, ya que no es que yo les preocupe, sino lo que la sociedad piense de mi o mejor dicho de ellos, ya que los Everdeen siempre han sido una de las familias más prestigiadas a lo largo de los siglos, por lo cual debo de mantener la imagen de la familia al igual que mi hermano Finnick.

Sae me ayuda a darme un baño, para después ayudarme a poner el vestido ya que primero tengo que ponerme la ropa interior, y una faja la cual hay que entrelazar los listones en la espalda, apretando todo lo que sea posible, o mejor dicho hasta dejarme sin aire, por lo cual tengo que agarrarme de la cama para no caerme, después la falda y por último el Corsé, el cual es el más difícil ya que también se cierra por la espalda por medio de listones y botones, y gracias a que con la faja casi no me puedo mover me es imposible colocarme el corsé correctamente y necesito la ayuda de Sae para hacerlo.

Y por último me peina, y cuando termina me tiende un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de color marrón mientras dice.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Señorita Everdeen, aún me acuerdo del día en que nació, su madre estaba histérica ya que el médico no llegaba, pero se calmó cuando la tuvo a usted en brazos y ni hablar de su padre que estaba de lo más feliz ya que usted era la primera niña Everdeen que había nacido desde hace 5 generaciones, y no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 20 años desde ese día- tomo el paquete y lo abro.

Es una libreta de color verde claro, y unas hojas de color amarillo gracias al tiempo y al polvo dándole un aspecto más elegante, la abro y paso las manos por las hojas las cuales se sienten raposas al tacto, cosa que me gusta, ya que hacen que la tinta corra con mayor facilidad.

-Muchas gracias Sae, es muy hermosa, no tenías por qué molestarte- digo mientras me levanto y la abrazo para mostrarle mi gratitud.

Las muestras de gratitud hacia las doncellas no son muy comunes ya que no son bien vistas ante la sociedad, pero gracias al cariño y afecto que mi madre y yo le tenemos a Sae es algo muy común aquí en la casa.

-No hay de que señorita, me alegro que le haya gustado- dice mientras no separamos, para después volver a decir- Señorita creo que tiene que ya tiene que bajar al comedor si no su madre vendrá hasta aquí por usted y no será para felicitarla-

Yo solo asiento mientras dejo la libreta en el tocador y salgo de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras, al pie de las mismas veo a Finnick entrando a la casa, no puedo emocionarme y bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que el vestido me lo permite mientras grito.

-¡Finnick, Volviste!- el voltea a verme y abre sus brazos para recibirme mientras dice emocionado.

-¡Katniss, Hermanita, Feliz Cumpleaños!- llego hasta donde esta y me abraza cariñosamente.

Finnick y yo desde siempre hemos sido muy unidos, por lo cual siempre que uno de los dos tiene que viajar y vuelve nos recibimos de esta manera.

Cuando nos separamos le pregunto.

-Muchas gracias, y ¿Cómo te Fue con la familia Cresta?- ya que la semana viajo fuera de la ciudad para pedir la mano en matrimonio de Annie Cresta, la hija menor de los Cresta.

-De lo mejor, de hecho Annie- hace una pausa para después decir- La señorita Cresta va a venir junto con sus padres la siguiente semana para conocerlos a ti y a nuestros padres, y fijar una fecha para la boda-

-Que bien, me alegro por ti- respondo alegre.

De pronto nuestra madre llega al recibidor mientras dice.

-Katniss, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?- al parecer no se da cuenta de la presencia de Finnick, por lo que este dice.

-Hola Madre- ella se emociona y va a abrazarlo, mientras dice.

-Finnick, querido, llegaste justo a tiempo para el desayuno, vengan vamos- dice haciéndonos una seña para que la sigamos.

Al llegar mi padre ya está en su lugar que es en la cabeza de la mesa, y dice.

-Finnick, hijo me alegra que hayas vuelto con bien-

-Gracias padre, es bueno estar de vuelta- dice mientras toma asiento.

Después mi padre voltea a verme.

-Katniss, que bonita te ves-

-Muchas gracias padre- respondo mientras tomo asiento en mi lugar.

El Desayuno transcurre en silencio hasta que mi madre dice.

-Katniss, primero que nada, tu padre y yo queremos felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y decirte que organizamos un baile esta noche en tu honor, pero no te preocupes por lo que te vas a poner, Sae ya está preparándolo en tu habitación- dice emocionada.

Sé que yo también debería de emocionarme por ello, pero no es así ya que los bailes siempre son para presumir lo que tienes a las otras familias y a mí no me gusta ser así.

-Muchas gracias- digo tratando de sonar emocionada para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Katniss, sabemos que te hemos hecho muchas veces esta pregunta pero ¿Aun no tienes ningún pretendiente?- dice mi padre.

Ya sabía que me iba a hacer esta pregunta ya que cada semana lo hace, por lo cual le respondo lo mismo de siempre, que es.

-No Padre, pero sé que algún día si lo tendré y seré feliz por ello-

-Entonces Katniss, te voy a decir la verdad, el baile de esta noche no es solo para celebrar tu cumpleaños, si no también para que conozcas a tu prometido- no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que acaba de decir.

-Perdón padre, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto esperando que lo que acabo de escuchar sea una mala juagada por parte de mi subconsciente.

-Que en el baile de esta noche, vas a conocer a tu prometido- responde con un poco de irritación en su tono de voz.

Entonces es cierto, no fue una mala jugada por parte de mi cabeza, no puedo creer lo que está diciendo, yo estoy esperando a la persona indicada para poder casarme con ella, pero eso ya no será posible ya que mi padre me ha comprometido con un completo extraño.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo estoy tratando de imaginarme mi futuro, pero no puedo ya que yo no quiero casarme, no por medio de un trato y con un completo desconocido, mi madre no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos ya que ella sabía las intenciones de mi padre y ella no lo detuvo a pesar de saber lo que yo pensaba, sobre mi futuro. Finnick mira atónito a mi padre para después decir.

-Padre, ¿Por qué?- es lo mismo que yo quería preguntar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

-Finnick, Katniss, no les habíamos dicho pero, estamos a punto de quedar en la quiebra gracias a unas malas finanzas, así que hice un trato con el padre del joven que va a desposar a Katniss, ellos son una de las familias más adineradas y admiradas de la ciudad, lo cual ayudaría a que no quedáramos en la miseria y perdieran la vida a la que están acostumbrados y aparte Katniss ya tiene 20 años si no se desposaba lo antes posible ya nadie iba a querer casarse con ella, quedando como una solterona, imagínate cómo iba a manchar el apellido Everdeen, Es la primera Everdeen nacida en 5 generaciones, y no se desposa con nadie.-

-Pero padre, eso es ridículo-

-No es cierto, Finnick, porque este matrimonio también te va a beneficiar a ti ya que si quedamos en la bancarrota, Annie Cresta ya no se va a casar contigo, te puede amar todo lo que quiera, pero sus padres no iban a permitirlo-

Finnick se queda callado ante ese comentario.

Entonces es eso por lo que siempre me preguntaban lo mismo, para saber con quién arreglarme un matrimonio y no quedar en la bancarrota, cosa que a mí sinceramente no me preocupa ya que así podría casarme con quien y cuando quisiera, pero también es que mi padre no quería que me quedara soltera y manchara el Apellido Everdeen.

Y sé que no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya que si lo hago es capaz de echarme de la casa por lo cual por primera vez desde que me dijo que ya me comprometió con alguien pregunto.

-¿Cómo se llama?- para poder por lo menos saber el nombre de la persona con la que voy a casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Lo vas a Saber esta Noche, pero aun así te lo voy a decir, se Llama Peeta… Peeta Mellark-

\/\/\/

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de esta mi nueva historia ya que me motivaron a escribirla, sé que esta corto, pero como siempre que comienzo una historia, poco a poco voy agarrando el ritmo y los capítulos van a ser más largos.**

 **Como ya dije para esta historia tuve y tengo que investigar mucho de la época para que tenga concordancia, no sé si le vaya a hacer como cuando publicaba Find you, que escribía una semana un capítulo de esa y otra semana uno de Epilogo de: ¿Qué Pasaría si algo fuera diferente?, o los dos semanales, aún no lo sé por lo que no les aseguro nada, ya después les digo.**

 **Comenten que les pareció este primer capítulo.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	2. Peeta Mellark

Peeta Mellark

 _ **Prov. Peeta.**_

Estoy sentado en la sala de estar de la casa leyendo mientras espero a que mi padre se desocupe y avisarle que voy a salir de la cuidad por unos días.

De pronto la puerta de su estudio se abre y por ella salen mi Padre y Haymitch Everdeen, un antiguo amigo de mi padre, platicando animadamente.

-Entonces los esperamos esta noche- Dice Haymitch estrechándole la mano a mi padre para después salir y subir al carruaje de la familia Everdeen.

Mi padre se queda viendo a través de la ventana con el ceño fruncido, perdido en sus pensamientos, así que me coloco detrás de el para después preguntarle.

-Padre, ¿Qué es lo que quería Haymitch Everdeen?-

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos en mi estudio- dice para después voltear e ir en dirección a su estudio, mientras voy detrás de él.

Cuando llegamos él toma su lugar detrás del escritorio y yo delante de él.

Me mira serio, suelta un suspiro para después decir.

-Peeta, tu sabes que los Everdeen al igual que nosotros son unas de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad- asiento- Pues veras, están a punto de perderlo todo, ya que gracias a un antiguo testamento que tatarabuelo de Haymitch redactó, la hija de Haymitch es la heredera de toda la fortuna Everdeen, ya que es la primera mujer Everdeen Nacida en 5 generaciones, pero para heredar todo tiene que estar casada- dice.

-¿Y eso que nos concierne a nosotros?- pregunto ya que no entiendo porque me está contando todo esto.

-Es aquí donde entramos nosotros, La hija de Haymitch tiene que estar casada antes de los 21 años, pero ella aún no encuentra con quien desposarse, por lo cual Haymitch me propuso a cambio de un porcentaje de su fortuna seas tú quien despose a su hija y gracias a que conozco a Haymitch desde hace mucho tiempo, acepte gustoso- dice mirándome fijamente.

Yo no puedo evitar quedarme sin palabras ya que yo no quiero casarme aún y mucho menos con una desconocida, prefiero, encontrar a la mujer indicada y cortejarla como es debido, o mejor dicho como mis padres me educaron. Por lo que le pregunto.

-¿Y si me reúso a hacerlo?-

-Tendré que desheredarte, ya que esta es una oportunidad única, no todos los días te puedes casar con una Everdeen y obtener a cambio un poco de su fortuna- dice serio.

Eso hace que mi rabia aumente, me levante de golpe de la silla y grite.

-¡Eso es insólito, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así, sin siquiera preguntarme?!-

-Porque simplemente no había nada que preguntarte- dice y como veo que no hay forma de deshacer el trato, trato de tranquilizarme.

-¿Y qué piensa la hija de Haymitch de todo esto?- pregunto más relajado.

-Ella tampoco lo sabe- seca el reloj que lleva en su bolsillo y lo mira para comprobar la hora- de seguro apenas se ha de estar enterando-

-¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de hacernos algo así?, comprometer a sus propios hijos con completos extraños, como si no les importaran más que el dinero- el me mira serio sin decir palabra alguna, por lo que le pregunto- ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Prim?- Prim es mi hermana menor que apenas tiene 13 años, pero mis padres la tratan como si tuviera diez.

-Si es por su propio bien, sí, de hecho la casaría con el hijo de Haymitch si este no estuviera comprometido- dice sin dudarlo.

Con eso compruebo que a mi padre le importa más el dinero que sus hijos así que ya no lo veo de la misma manera, de hecho ya no sé quién es.

-¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?- pregunto para poder poner fin a esta conversación.

-Hoy en la noche, en el baile que se hará en la casa Everdeen-

Solo asiento y salgo del estudio para dirigirme a la biblioteca.

Las horas pasan y no salgo en ningún momento de la biblioteca hasta que mi madre me avisa que me tengo que alistar para ir con los Everdeen y dirigirnos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Everdeen, están presentes todas las familias importantes de la ciudad, Los cresta, Los Mason, Los Lattier, Los Flickerman, entre otros.

No presto atención a nada hasta que mi padre se acerca y me dice.

-Pon tu mejor cara, porque ya viene tu prometida- dice mientras me toma del codo y me arrastra hasta el final de la escalera del salón, por la cual vienen bajando Haymitch y la cual creo es su hija.

Ella al parecer es de baja estatura, tiene el cabello castaño, su piel es aceitunada como la de su padre, sus ojos son de color gris, a decir verdad es guapa, y no hay forma de negar que Haymitch es su padre.

Cuando están frente a nosotros mi padre dice.

-Peeta, te presento a tu prometida, Lady Katniss Everdeen-

 _ **Fin Prov. Peeta.**_

 _ **Prov. Katniss.**_

" _-Lo vas a Saber esta Noche, pero aun así te lo voy a decir, se Llama Peeta… Peeta Mellark-"_

Después de las palabras de mí padre, el resto del desayuno transcurre en un silencio incomodo, en el cual solo es escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando entre sí.

Yo no puedo ingerir bocado alguno, no después de la noticia que acabo de recibir, por lo que digo.

-Con permiso, Provecho- salgo del comedor y voy al jardín hasta llegar a la fuente que está escondida en el mismo.

Siempre que tengo que pensar o quiero estar sola vengo a este lugar ya que a mi padre no le gusta venir al jardín y a mi madre no le gusta invadir mi privacidad, así que el único que sabe que vengo a este lugar es Finnick, pero sabe cuándo venir a hacerme compañía.

Comienzo a pensar en todo lo que mi padre me dijo hace apenas unos minutos, hoy van a hacer un baile en honor mío, estamos a punto de quedarnos en la quiebra y mi padre me comprometió con un completo extraño.

No puedo evitar sentir tristeza, ya que voy a tener que casarme cuando no quiero hacerlo, y si algún día lo hacía seria con una persona que conociera y me amara, nunca voy a poder casarme con quien yo quiera, y todo porque tengo que salvar a mi familia de la quiebra.

¿Cómo es posible que hace apenas una hora estaba feliz por mi cumpleaños y la llegada de Finnick, y ahora estoy con este sentimiento de incompetencia y dolor?

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro y por más que las limpio no se detienen. Siento como me abrazan y sé que es Finnick el cual no me suelta de su abrazo hasta que me tranquilizo y me dice.

-Lamento mucho todo esto que tienes que hacer, si pudiera hacer algo…-

-Pero no puedes, ya oíste a nuestro padre, ya me comprometió y no hay forma de romper el compromiso sin que quedemos en la quiebra- digo seria viendo el agua que corre por la fuente.

-Pero aun así tiene que haber una manera-

-Pues no la hay, agradezco mucho tu interés por ayudarme, hermano, pero no hay nada que hacer- digo levantándome para ir a mi habitación.

El resto de la tarde me la paso viendo a través de la ventana de la habitación. Hasta que mi madre entra a la misma, con un vestido en sus manos y colocándolo en la cama.

-Katniss, querida, sé que estas molesta por lo que hizo tu padre, pero tienes que comprender que es por tu propio bien, y para ser sincera yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu padre, ya ves que los últimos días hemos estado discutiendo más de lo norma, y ese era el motivo, así que espero que me perdones.

-Claro madre, de hecho no estoy molesta sino más bien frustrada, ya que yo aún no tenía planeado ni quería casarme, ya que quería encontrar a la persona indicada, la cual me quisiera por lo que soy y no simplemente por mi apellido o porque lo están obligando a casarse conmigo, quería que me cortejaran como lo hizo Finnick a la Señorita Cresta, o como en los libros que leo. Y quería formar una familia en donde reinara el amor y la armonía, como es aquí, o más bien como era antes de esto. Pero no se sienta culpable, y si la hace sentir mejor la perdono- digo sincera, mientras la abrazo.

-Perdón si no te había felicitado hija, pero no había tenido cuenta y también quería darte esto- dice señalando el vestido.

Yo me acerco para verlo más de cerca, es un hermoso vestido de color rojo vivo, la falda es de tul con brillos, y la parte de arriba es de seda lisa, sin mangas, es sencillo pero está muy bonito, a un lado están unos tacones y guantes del mismo color, al igual que una caja que contiene un collar y unos pasadores de oro con rubíes.

-Es lo que use el día del baile de compromiso con tu padre, espero que te guste y quieras usarlo en el baile de esta noche-

-Gracias madre, es hermoso- digo abrazándola.

-Entonces es mejor que te arregles, ahorita mando a Sae para que te ayude a vestirte y peinarte-

Cuando Sae viene a la habitación me peina y me ayuda a ponerme el vestido, cuando estoy lista y me veo al espejo, Sae se coloca detrás de mí y me dice.

-Señorita, va a ver que no todo es tan malo como parece- no se a lo que se refiere, pero cuando estoy por preguntarle ella se retira de la habitación para ir a ayudar a mi madre a prepararse.

A la hora del baile todos vamos al salón para ir a recibir a todos los invitados, poco a poco comienzan a llegar todas las familias más reconocidas y adineradas de la ciudad, Los Mason, los cuales tienen una hija llamada Johanna la cual es un año mayor que yo y es mi mejor amiga, Los Lattier, amigos de mi padre, Los Flickerman, amigos de mi madre, Los Cresta, los cuales vienen acompañados de Annie Cresta, la prometida de Finnick, entre otras familias.

Johanna se acerca adonde estoy me jala de la mano, hasta que estamos apartados de mi familia y me pregunta.

-¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con Peeta Mellark?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto ya que se supone que nadie sabe sobre nuestro compromiso hasta después de esta noche.

-Tú ya sabes, el chisme corre rápido, así que responde, sí o no- dice restándole importancia.

-Sí es cierto- digo derrotada.

-Qué suerte tienes, Peeta Mellark es uno de los solteros con mejor familia que hay, y también está muy guapo- dice emocionada.

-Johanna, ni siquiera lo conozco, apenas voy a hacerlo-

Johanna abre los ojos como platos, para después abrir la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpida por mi padre.

-Katniss, es hora- dice tendiéndome su brazo, para que lo tome y conducirme a la escalera principal, donde al final de la misma esta Peeta Mellark esperándome.

Johanna no se equivocaba con respecto a Peeta Mellark, es muy guapo, es de piel blanca, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como el cielo.

Cuando llegamos su padre, Plutarch Mellark dice.

 _-Peeta, te presento a tu prometida, Lady Katniss Everdeen-_

\/\/\/\/

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza pero como les dije tengo que investigar de la época, así que estoy leyendo orgullo y prejuicio, ya que me lo recomendaron para poder escribir sobre la época.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	3. Conociéndonos

Conociéndonos

" _-Peeta, te presento a tu prometida, Lady Katniss Everdeen-"_

-Es un gusto Conocerla mi lady- dice haciendo una reverencia mientras toma mi mano y la besa.

-Igualmente Joven Mellark- digo correspondiéndole.

-Haymitch no mentías con respecto a tu hija, es hermosa- dice Plutarch a mi padre.

Yo solo siento como me sonrojo ante ese comentario.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir con eso, Plutarch?, Katniss es una Everdeen, la belleza la traemos en la sangre- Dice mi padre con un gesto de superioridad.

No puedo contradecir las palabras de mi padre ya que el a pesar de ya estar grande aún se ve apuesto a diferencia de los otros hombres de su edad según madre, mi padre era muy guapo cuando tenía la edad de Finnick, que fue a la edad que se casaron, y según todas las personas que lo conocieron yo soy la exacta replica femenina de mi padre.

Por otro lado Finnick es idéntico a mi madre, piel blanca-bronceada, cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos verde mar, el también es muy guapo ya que siempre ha tenido a varias mujeres detrás de él desde que tenía la edad de 16 años, todas siempre se acercaban por los mismos motivos, su belleza, su personalidad y para desposarse con él y poder tener acceso a la fortuna Everdeen, aunque él gracias a ser más inteligente que ellas no se dejaba enredar en sus redes, hasta que conoció a Annie Cresta, a la cual no le importa ni la fortuna Everdeen, o la belleza de Finnick, sino solamente su actitud y sus sentimientos hacia ella, los cuales son recíprocos.

Y mi madre a pesar de no ser una Everdeen de sangre es muy guapa, ya que a pesar de su edad parece muchos años más joven, ya que las personas que no nos conocen y nos ven por primera vez nos confunden por hermanas, y también por su personalidad ya que ella nunca se ha dejado influenciar por su dinero ni su estatus social ya que ella siempre ha sido muy noble.

De pronto los músicos comienzan a tocar una canción lenta, todos comienzan a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, de pronto Peeta Dice.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿Me permitiría esta pieza?- dice tendiéndome la mano.

-Por supuesto, joven Mellark- Digo tomando su mano para después dirigirnos al centro del salón.

Todas las parejas que había en la pista de baile hacen un circulo dejándonos a Peeta y a mí en el centro del mismo, ya que yo soy la anfitriona de este baile y también de paso poder ver qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros y poder aclarar el chisme que me contó Johanna hace unos minutos.

Durante toda la canción ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, ni tampoco nos dirigimos ninguna mirada, ya que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya que somos unos completos extraños tanto para el uno para el otro.

Cuando termina la canción, avisan que en la siguiente canción hay que bailar con una pareja diferente, por lo que Finnick se aproxima y dice.

-Mellark, ¿Me permite bailar esta pieza con mi hermana?- dice Finnick, y yo no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada ya que siempre que bailo con Finnick terminamos bromeando acerca de todos los invitados y cosas por el estilo.

-Claro- dice Peeta, para después alejarse.

Cuando comenzamos a bailar Finnick dice.

-¿Cómo va todo?- sé a qué se refiere a como reaccione ante Peeta por lo que me limito a decir.

-Bien, ¿Qué más puedo decir?, solamente han pasado 15 minutos desde que lo conocí-

-Está bien, pero recuerda que si te quieres ir a tu habitación en cualquier momento puedo hacer un escándalo para que no noten tu ausencia- dice y sé que es enserio ya que no sería la primera ni la última vez que hace eso por mí, pero no quiero que arruine su velada con la señorita Cresta por mí, por lo que digo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ve con la señorita Cresta y disfruten de su velada- sonrió y la canción termina.

Me alejo de la pista y busco a uno de los meseros para pedirle una copa de champagne cuando siento que me jalan del brazo y al instante me doy cuenta de que es Johanna ya que es la única que tiene el valor y la confianza para hacer algo así, me arrastra hasta el tocador y comprueba que estamos solas para después decir.

-¿Ya viste que lo que te dije es cierto, verdad?- sé que habla de Peeta Mellark, por lo que le digo.

-Sí, es cierto- digo tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Entonces ahora explícame ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas y estas a punto de casarte con el?- pregunta, mientras se quita sus guantes, tratando de aclarar su duda de hace rato.

-Johanna te lo voy a explicar, pero júrame que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ya que no quiero que toda la ciudad se entere de el porqué de mi repentino matrimonio, y estar en la boca de todos-

-por supuesto ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Le explico el motivo de mi matrimonio y que es lo que sucedería si no me caso, ella en ningún momento me interrumpió ya que, por mucho que Johanna lo niegue a ella le encanta el chisme y más cuando son secretos de familia, pero sé que puedo confiar en ella y si le he pedido que no se lo cuente ella lo entiende y no lo hará.

-Oh, pobre Katniss, no sabes cómo odiaría estar en tu situación ya que a pesar de que no crea en el amor y esas cosas, no me casaría con alguien por medio de un trato-

-Ya lo sé Johanna, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y pues si es por proteger la "imagen" del apellido Everdeen, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Johanna abre los ojos como platos ante mi respuesta.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te ha importado mantener la imagen de tu familia?, ya que según por lo que siempre te he escuchado decir, que los títulos e imagen de las familias, solo son una máscara de hipocresía que hay que mantener para hacer felices a los demás-

-Si es cierto, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya que no hacerlo no solo me afectaría a mí, sino también a mi familia, ya que mi padre está demasiado orgulloso del apellido Everdeen y sé que esto haría que cayera en depresión o algo por el estilo, mi madre a pesar de ser muy noble, ella nunca ha vivido una vida sin lujos y esas cosas, sé que no podría soportar una vida así, y Finnick es otra historia porque siempre me ha apoyado en todas mis decisiones y tiene los mismos pensamientos que yo, pero acaba de comprometerse con la señorita Cresta, y es muy feliz por ello, pero como dijo mi padre, La señorita Cresta puede amar demasiado a Finnick, pero sus padres no la dejarían casarse con el si este pierde todo su dinero y se queda en la calle- Digo seria.

-Katniss, si pudiera ayudarte lo haría, pero viendo la situación creo que será difícil hacerlo pero sabes que siempre puedes venir a hablar conmigo- dice mientras me abraza.

Cuando rompemos el abrazo ella solo me dirige una mirada triste, ella sabe que quiero estar sola para poder pensar en todo lo que me ha ocurrido y lo que ocurrirá después de esta noche, así que toma sus guantes para después colocárselos y salir del tocador.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo, exteriormente sigo siendo la misma Katniss que era el día de ayer, pero interiormente soy una nueva Katniss, que tiene que ver por el bien de su familia a pesar de todos los sacrificios que tengo que hacer.

Paso mi mano sobre mi reflejo unos segundos antes de cerrarla en un puño con fuerza con la intención de estrellarlo contra el mismo, pero en lugar de eso salgo del tocador y veo que nadie me está buscando o me está prestando atención así que aprovecho para salir al jardín y poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, para relajarme un poco.

Camino por el sendero que da hasta la fuente, o mejor dicho mi escondite, por suerte las luces de la casa iluminan un poco el camino evitando que tropiece. Ya sería la segunda vez que voy a mi escondite el día de hoy, pero presiento que vendré aquí mucho más seguido de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llego a la fuente todo está oscuro gracias a los arbustos y árboles que la rodean, que no permiten que la luz de la casa llegue hasta este lugar. Busco la lámpara de gas que tengo escondida entre los arbustos y la enciendo para poder ver por donde camino.

Al iluminarse el lugar veo a alguien sentado en la banca y no puedo evitar asustarme y soltar un grito, provocando que este voltee a verme mientras se levanta y me doy cuenta de que es Peeta Mellark.

-Oh, señorita Everdeen, perdón por asustarla de esa manera, no era mi intención, creía que nadie venia este lugar- dice avergonzado.

-No hay problema joven Mellark, de hecho nadie viene a este lugar a excepción de mi hermano y yo, y ahora usted- digo tímida, veo una sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro por mi comentario.

-Bueno señorita, creo que será mejor que me vaya-

-No, Puede quedarse, su presencia no me incomoda- no sé porque dije eso, pero como dicen lo dicho, dicho está.

El solo asiente y me señala la banca para que tome asiento, lo hago, y él se sienta en la orilla de la fuente a una distancia Prudente y Respetuosa.

Cada uno se pierde en sus pensamientos, hasta que siento su mirada sobre mí, volteo a verlo, y mantenemos nuestras miradas el uno sobre el otro unos minutos hasta que él dice.

-¿Qué opina de todo esto?- sé que se refiere a nuestra situación, por lo que le respondo.

-Voy a serle sincera, no estoy nada cómoda con la situación, y presiento que usted tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya que no solo me afectaría a mi sino a toda mi familia y no puedo permitirlo, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con todo esto con normalidad y si algún día es posible poder ser felices el uno con el otro-

Veo que me mira sorprendido, al parecer el creía que yo estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, por lo que dice.

-Sus palabras me hicieron tener otra perspectiva de usted Señorita, Tiene usted toda la razón no estoy nada cómodo con esta situación, y si no hacemos esto, usted y su familia no serían los únicos afectados, ya que mi padre me amenazó con desheredarme si no cumplo con lo que me pidió, así que como dijo usted, lo único que podemos hacer es sobrellevarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas-

Yo también tenía una idea errónea de él, no soy la única afectada en este matrimonio, él también lo está, y como me gustaría decirle que no tenemos que hacer esto, pero le estaría mintiendo a él y a mí misma.

De pronto el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose hace que ambos volteemos a ver hacia el sendero que nos trae hasta aquí, de pronto aparece Finnick jadeando y desalineado.

Se sorprende al vernos a Peeta a mi aquí solos, y veo en sus ojos una chispa de ira dirigida a Peeta, ya que no es bien visto que una Señorita y un joven estén solos en un lugar, si no son marido y mujer, ya que eso significa una falta de respeto hacia la señorita, entre otras cosas.

-Katniss, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- dice entre dientes gracias a que está tratando de contener su ira, pero sé que no será así por mucho tiempo, por lo que respondo rápidamente.

-Finnick, vine aquí con el joven Mellark para enseñarle este lugar, para que pueda venir cada vez que quiera estar solo y pensar tranquilo- al parecer eso tranquiliza un poco a Finnick, ya que solo se limita a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Peeta antes de decir.

-Katniss, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya que nuestros padres te están buscando ya que, ya es la hora de que hagan oficial su compromiso- Yo solo asiento y sigo a Finnick para ir a la casa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Peeta, el cual forma un "Gracias" con los labios y yo asiento.

\/\/\/\

Cuando estamos en la casa mis padres me regañan por mi desaparición y mi falta de modales, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizan y mi madre me acomoda el vestido, joyas, peinado, etc. Para estar presentable, para cuando Peeta me pida matrimonio.

Me conducen al centro del salón en donde esta Peeta esperándome junto a su familia.

Cuando estamos frente a frente, Peeta se arrodilla frente a mí, con un anillo en una pequeña cajita para decir.

-Katniss Everdeen, me haría el honor de ser mi esposa-

-Acepto- respondo dando inicio a mi nueva vida.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola a todos sé que se están preguntando porque he andado desaparecida, pero lo que pasa es que mis padres organizaron un viaje sorpresa, y también gracias a esto perdí una semana en la escuela y tuve que ponerme al corriente, y también ando (perdón por la palabra) jodida, ya que me caí por las escaleras y me golpee muy fuerte en las rodillas y me duelen demasiado ,bueno sé que no les interesa todo esto, pero de verdad lo lamento mucho, y espero que me perdonen, ya saben que pueden escribirme para saber sobre mí, el motivo de mis ausencias, sobre las historias, etc. Pero todo con respeto, sin insultos, ya que aunque no siempre pueda responder a sus comentarios y mensajes siempre los leo y me duele ver que me hablen de mala manera.**

 **P.D. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia la cual es esta:**

" **Katniss Everdeen es una multimillonaria gracias a las inversiones que heredó de su padre, el cual fue encarcelado injustamente y tiene que acabar con las personas que lo hicieron, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras del hijo de las personas que traicionaron a tu padre"**

 **He aquí la sinopsis**

 _ **Venganza De Una Everdeen.**_

 _ **Katniss Everdeen Trinket o mejor conocida como Katniss E. Woods, es una joven multimillonaria, gracias a las inversiones que heredó de su padre, Haymitch Everdeen Abernathy, mejor conocido como Haymitch Abernathy , el cual fue encarcelado injustamente acusado de fraude por parte de sus socios o mejor dicho "Mejores Amigos", Coriolanus "Snow" y Alma Mellark.**_

 _ **Haymitch fue asesinado en la cárcel sin razón alguna, Katniss sabe que no fue una coincidencia que su padre fuera asesinado en la cárcel, sabe que las personas que lo mandaron asesinar fueron las mismas que lo traicionaron hace varios años atrás.**_

 _ **Después de 10 años, Katniss decide cobrar venganza en contra de todas las personas que estuvieron involucradas en el juicio y la muerte de su padre, hacerlos sufrir, dejarlos en la ruina, o si es necesario matarlos.**_

 _ **Pero: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te enamoras del hijo de las personas que traicionaron a tu padre?**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	4. Comprometidos

Comprometidos.

 **Prov. Peeta.**

Después de que nuestros padres nos presentaran, comienza a sonar una canción y antes de que mi padre me diga que hacer digo.

 _-Señorita Everdeen, ¿Me permitiría esta pieza?-_ le pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

 _-Por supuesto, joven Mellark-_ Responde cortésmente tomando mi mano, para después dirigirnos al centro del Salón.

Cuando llegamos al centro del salón para "Disfrutar" Del baile, pero todos sabemos que lo que quieren es saber qué es lo que ocurre entre Katniss y yo. No tolero esa actitud en las personas, ya que uno no puede dar un paso en falso sin que todos se enteren y traten de arruinarte tanto social como emocionalmente.

Lo peor de todo es que mis padres tienen esa actitud por lo cual me desagrada más, ya que ello siempre están buscando cualquier defecto en las personas o en su familia para hacerlas caer en vergüenza frente a todos y por eso según ellos tengo que mantener una buena imagen ante la sociedad ya que soy el Heredero de la fortuna Mellark y cualquier error que comenta me seguirá por el resto de mi vida.

Durante toda la canción ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos mirada alguna, cosa que agradezco ya que no sabría sobre que hablar con ella, ya que, ¿Cómo iniciar una conversación con tu prometida la cual acabas de conocer hacer unos minutos? También me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que es, ya que sus rasgos finos, y su estatura la hacen parecer una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Talvez si no estuviéramos en esta situación la hubiera cortejado como es debido, pero no es así, te vas a casar con ella, para que no pierda su fortuna, y con ello su vida de niña rica, y tú no seas desheredado, me recuerda mi subconsciente.

Cuando termina la canción se anuncia un cambio de parejas, y puedo ver en los ojos de Katniss el alivio que le provoca escuchar esas palabras. De pronto siento como me toman el hombro y volteo para ver de quien se trata. Es Finnick Everdeen, el hermano de katniss, el cual dice.

 _-Mellark, ¿Me permite bailar esta pieza con mi hermana?-_ Yo solo asiento y dejo a los hermanos Everdeen solos.

Me retiro de la pista de baile y decido salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se supone que primero debería de pedirle permiso a uno de los Everdeen para salir a su jardín, y también se supone que debería de estar cuidando de mi prometida, pero como aun no estamos oficialmente comprometidos, decido ir a disfrutar de mis últimos momentos como soltero, solo.

Después de varios minutos caminando, por el sendero de piedra, encuentro una desviación sobre el pasto, el cual estaba aplastado y seco, gracias a todas las veces que han pasado por ahí. Decido tomarla, para saber a dónde conduce, el cual presiento es un lugar tranquilo para estar un tiempo solo.

Al caminar unos metros el sendero termina justo frente a unos arbustos, a los cuales si te les quedas viendo fijamente te das cuenta de que sus ramas están acomodadas estratégicamente para que puedas retirarlas y pasar a través de ellas.

Detrás de los arbustos hay lo que parece una pequeña rotonda con una fuente en medio y una banca a un lado de la misma, no puedo identificar que más hay en el lugar, ya que está muy oscuro. Por más que busco una lámpara de aceite por algún lugar no la encuentro por lo que me doy por vencido y me siento en la banca.

Observo el cielo, en el cual gracias a la falta de iluminación en este lugar, se pueden apreciar perfectamente las estrellas. Mientras las observo, me pongo a pensar en ¿Cómo es posible que mi vida haya cambiado tan drásticamente en las últimas 12 horas?

Hoy al despertar en lo único que pensaba era en ir a la plaza del pueblo a ver si me encontraba a una joven que llevo tiempo buscándola ya que una vez olvidó una libreta, no pude verle el rostro, lo único que se de ella es de que su cabello es rubio y al parecer su nombre comienza con la letra "D". Tenía pensado devolvérsela y conocerla un poco mejor, pero todos mis planes fueron arruinados después de que mi padre me comprometiera con Katniss Everdeen.

No creo que esta sea la única forma de que ella obtenga su dinero, lo más seguro es que quiera obtener más dinero casándose conmigo, ya que en el instante en que estemos casados, su dinero también será mío, y el mío será suyo.

Sigo perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que veo como una luz se enciende detrás de mí, al parecer encendieron otra luz en la mansión o algo por el estilo por lo que no presto atención, hasta que segundos después, detrás de mí se escucha un grito.

Me levanto de golpe y volteo a ver hacia el origen del grito, y descubro que es Katniss la que acaba de hacerlo, puedo ver el asombro y el miedo en sus ojos por lo que inmediatamente digo.

 _-Oh, señorita Everdeen, perdón por asustarla de esa manera, no era mi intención, creía que nadie venía este lugar-_ Digo avergonzado por que se supone que este es su jardín, es obvio que nadie debe o acostumbra venir sin su permiso y por eso se asustó.

 _-No hay problema joven Mellark, de hecho nadie viene a este lugar a excepción de mi hermano y yo, y ahora usted-_ Dice tímida, lo cual la hace parecer una niña pequeña, y hace que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

Por lo que acaba de decir, ella también vino a este lugar a pasar un tiempo a solas, por lo que no quiero ser el que se lo impida, así que digo.

 _-Bueno señorita, creo que será mejor que me vaya-_

 _-No, Puede quedarse, su presencia no me incomoda-_

Me sorprendo ante su respuesta, pero al parecer no se da cuenta, ya que ella parece igual de sorprendida que yo. Le señalo la banca para que tome asiento, lo hace y yo me siento en la orilla de la fuente para quedar frente a frente, pero a una distancia respetuosa, para después perdernos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos.

La observo un rato sin que se dé cuenta y me percato de que aprieta sus puños fuertemente de vez en cuando para después abrir las manos como si estuviera preocupada por algo, talvez es por la situación en la que nos pusieron nuestros padres, por lo que decido preguntarle.

 _-¿Qué opina de todo esto?-_ No necesito decirle a que me refiero ya que lo capta al instante y responde.

 _-Voy a serle sincera, no estoy nada cómoda con la situación, y presiento que usted tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya que no solo me afectaría a mi sino a toda mi familia y no puedo permitirlo, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con todo esto con normalidad y si algún día es posible poder ser felices el uno con el otro-_

Me sorprende su respuesta, y me hace sentir culpable y avergonzado por lo que pensaba de ella sin haber hablado de esto antes con ella. Por lo que digo.

 _-Sus palabras me hicieron tener otra perspectiva de usted Señorita, Tiene usted toda la razón no estoy nada cómodo con esta situación, y si no hacemos esto, usted y su familia no serían los únicos afectados, ya que mi padre me amenazó con desheredarme si no cumplo con lo que me pidió, así que como dijo usted, lo único que podemos hacer es sobrellevarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas-_

Veo que ella también se sorprende por mi respuesta, entonces yo no era el único con una idea errónea del otro, está por decir algo, cuando el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose hace que volteemos a ver de qué se trata, o mejor dicho de quien ya que se trata de Finnick, el cual aparece todo desalineado y jadeando.

Cuando recupera la compostura, nos mira a ambos y luego solamente a mí, con una mirada que con la que si las miradas mataran estaría más que muerto, y es lógico que reaccione de esa manera ya que no me había dado cuenta de que Katniss y yo éramos los únicos aquí, y a pesar de estar comprometidos, no es correcto que estemos los aquí solos los dos. Entiendo a Finnick ya que si yo encontrara a Prim de la misma manera reaccionaria de igual o peor manera.

 _-Katniss, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-_ Dice entre dientes tratando de controlar su ira, y presiento que no será así por mucho más tiempo, y yo cierro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llega, ya que Katniss hace que su hermano dirija su mirada y atención hacia ella.

 _-Finnick, vine aquí con el joven Mellark para enseñarle este lugar, para que pueda venir cada vez que quiera estar solo y pensar tranquilo-_ Eso hace que Finnick se tranquilice y solo se limite a lanzarme una mirada asesina, pero como ya dije anteriormente, si las miradas mataran.

 _-Katniss, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya que nuestros padres te están buscando ya que, ya es la hora de que hagan oficial su compromiso-_ Katniss asiente, para después retirarse junto a su hermano, justo cuando están por pasar a través de los arbustos, voltea a verme y yo formo un "gracias" con los labios, y ella me sonríe de vuelta.

Unos minutos después de que los hermanos Everdeen se retiran, decido regresar a la fiesta ya que mis padres también deben de estarme buscando.

Al llegar me encuentro a mis padres molestos por mi desaparición, pero no me dicen nada al respecto, de pronto mi madre se acerca y me dice.

-Peeta, yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo tu padre, ya que tú sabes que yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, me hubiera gustado que conocieras y cortejaras a una linda joven, no quiero decir que Katniss Everdeen no lo sea, al contrario, no hay muchas jóvenes igual de bellas que ella, pero lo correcto era tu la escogieras para que pudieras ser feliz por el resto de tu vida, ya ves que no pudo ser de esa manera, pero vas a ver que lo vas a ser con Katniss, lo presiento, aunque no fuera de una forma correcta, así que me gustaría que hicieras una cosa de manera correcta- me tiende una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

La abro y dentro encuentro un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro con dos hileras de diamantes más pequeños a los lados con una abertura entre las mismas que contiene 3 diamantes en forma de hoja, a decir verdad es perfecto.

-Este anillo se lo dio tu abuelo a tu abuela en su baile de compromiso y cuando esta falleció me dijo que lo guardara y te lo diera el día que te fueras a comprometer con una linda joven, así que lo correcto seria que se lo dieras a Katniss- yo solo asiento y abrazo a mi madre.

-Te quiero, Madre- digo en su oído.

Ella me abraza más fuerte antes de decir.

-Yo También te quiero, hijo mío- después de separarnos dice- Ya verás que no es tan malo como parece-

Yo solo asiento, para después dirigirnos todos al centro del salón a Esperar a la familia Everdeen.

Cuando llegan doy un paso al frente para quedar a unos centímetros de Katniss, para después arrodillarme, sacar el anillo y decir.

 _-Katniss Everdeen, me haría el honor de ser mi esposa-_

 _-Acepto-_ Responde, y yo coloco el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, dando a conocer que estamos "oficialmente" comprometidos y dando inicio a mi nueva vida.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola mil perdones por la tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas para escribir y publicar el capítulo, de nuevo mil perdones, sé que no lo merezco, pero espero que les** **haya gustado y no olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	5. Rumores

Rumores.

 **Prov. Peeta.**

Estoy sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza del pueblo al igual que todos los días desde hace una semana para poder encontrar a la misteriosa dueña de la libreta. Paso horas aquí sentado a la espera de la joven pero nunca aparece, lo cual quiere decir que el destino no quiere que la conozca, pero no me daré por vencido.

Pasan las horas y la joven no aparece, así que decido dejar una nota dentro de la libreta.

" _Querida Joven Misteriosa, después de dos semanas esperando su aparición para así poder entregarle su libreta, he pensado en la idea de que talvez usted no quiere que la vean o relacionen conmigo o simplemente se ha olvidado de la misma, por lo que, en caso de que algún día la recupere, he decidido dejarle esta nota aquí adentro, no se sienta obligada a darme las gracias por preocuparme por usted y su libreta._

 _Peeta Mellark."_

Cierro la libreta y el dejo sobre la banca con la esperanza de que nadie la tome más que la misteriosa chica, y me voy a mi casa.

Al día siguiente voy de nuevo a la plaza y me encuentro la libreta en el mismo lugar que la deje ayer, pero esta vez tiene la punta de una esquina de una hoja doblada como si fuera un marca páginas, así que la abro en esa hoja y me encuentro una nota que a juzgar por las anotaciones que hay en las primeras páginas es de la misteriosa chica.

" _Querido Joven Mellark, le Agradezco su interés por devolverme esta libreta, y no crea que la dejé aquí porque no me importa la libreta, sino más bien para agradecerle y decirle que tal y como lo dijo, no quiero que me relacionen con usted pero no crea que es por ser mal educada o algo por el estilo, lo que sucede es que no quiero meterlo en problemas, ya que no soy una persona que tenga tan buena imagen ante la sociedad como la suya, y tampoco quiero causarle problemas con su prometida, porque ya sabe cómo corren los chismes en la ciudad, así que talvez si las cosas fueran diferentes me hubiera encantado conocerlo, pero por ahora lo mejor será mantener nuestras distancias._

 _D. (La Joven Misteriosa)."_

Leo un par de veces más la nota, sinceramente no creía que la chica fuera a responder mi nota, de hecho no creía que viniera por la libreta a pesar de tener la esperanza de que lo hiciera, y no puedo creer que ella me conociera de antes, aunque es lógico, ya que con mi apellido es muy fácil de ubicarme, lo que hace que mi interés por ella aumente, por lo que a pesar de que ella quiere mantener nuestras distancias le vuelvo a escribir una nota.

" _Querida Joven Misteriosa, es cierto lo que dijo sobre que los rumores corren muy rápido, pero aun así me gustaría conocerla ya que, perdón por la intromisión, he leído lo que ha escrito en esta libreta y me gusta mucho su forma de ver el mundo, pero no la voy a obligar a conocernos si usted no lo quiere, así que si quiere mantener las distancias y no me responde esta nota, no hay problema, la entiendo._

 _Peeta Mellark."_

La vuelvo a dejar en donde mismo, con la esperanza de que ella vuelva a responderme y así mantener contacto con ella aunque sea de esta manera. Por suerte es así ya que volvió a responder convirtiendo esta libreta en mi único medio de comunicación con la misteriosa chica y sin afectarnos el uno al otro por medio de rumores y chismes que genere el pueblo o eso creo.

 **Fin Prov. Peeta.**

 **Prov. Katniss.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que mi compromiso con Peeta Mellark se hizo oficial. Han pasado dos semanas desde que mi madre ha estado organizando mi boda, al igual que la de Finnick, puesto que quiere que la boda de cada uno de los hermanos Everdeen sea inolvidable, para que todos en la ciudad hablen de ella, por lo que quiere que haya el menor tiempo posible entre ellas, así que la boda de Finnick con la señorita Annie Cresta será en tres semanas y la mía en cuatro semanas.

-Señorita, deje de jalar el encaje de la manga- dice la costurera.

Estoy con mi madre midiéndome mi vestido de novia, de todo lo relacionado con la boda es lo único en lo que puedo opinar ya que en todo lo demás gracias a mi falta de interés mi madre no me pregunta nada al respecto y menos gracias a la diferencia de gustos que tenemos mi madre y yo ya que a ella le gustan las cosas ostentosas mientras que a mí me gustan las cosas más sencillas, pero como yo voy a ser la que va a llevar el vestido puesto todo el día me dio la oportunidad de escoger el que más me guste y me sienta cómoda, siempre y cuando vaya acorde a la decoración.

Llevamos aquí 4 horas y todo gracias a que no había podido encontrar un vestido que me gustara, hasta que encontré uno que lo hizo.

Es un vestido blanco de seda, la falda es de dos capas, la capa inferior es lisa hasta que al final tiene unos bordados de flores, la capa superior la cual en la parte de atrás es larga para la cola que no es muy larga, enfrente se abre dejando ver la capa inferior, en la orilla tiene bordados y encaje, la parte superior es un corsé, que deja la mitad de mis hombros al descubierto, tiene bordados en la parte del busto, las mangas son ajustadas hasta la altura del codo para después irse ensanchando hasta la altura de mis muñecas.

Es un vestido cómodo, sencillo y bonito, justo lo que buscaba.

-Listo señorita, deje le hablo a su madre para que la vea- dice la costurera mientras sale del probador.

Miro mi reflejo para ser sincera es un vestido muy hermoso y me gusta cómo se me ve, aunque me hubiera gustado usarlo en otro momento, cuando realmente hubiera querido casarme, para ser sincera.

-Katniss, te ves hermosa- dice mi madre entrando al vestidor, yo solo le dirijo una sonrisa tímida ya que nunca me he acostumbrado a ese tipo de cumplidos.

-Gracias madre- digo seria.

Sé que le duele ver mi desinterés por la boda, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya que por más que lo intente, me es imposible hacerlo, talvez si conversara más seguido con Peeta Mellark, podría hacer esto más llevadero, de hecho no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos palabra alguna desde el día de la propuesta.

Después de que me quito el vestido y vuelvo a ponerme el que traía cuando vine, mi madre se queda hablando con la costurera sobre los detalles del vestido, su costo, etc. Así que decido salir e ir a la librería que está a un par de edificios, ya que últimamente he estado leyendo más de lo normal para poder olvidarme de todo lo que está ocurriendo a mí alrededor. Pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir la tienda escucho que me llaman.

-¡Katniss!- volteo hacia el origen de la misma y me encuentro a Annie saliendo de uno de los probadores.

-Annie- contesto cortes, ya que a pesar de que es la prometida de Finnick no he hablado mucho con ella.

-¿A dónde ibas?- pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sé que a pesar de no haber hablado mucho con ella es raro que nos hablemos como confianza, pero ella así quiere que le hable ya que dice que no es necesaria tanta formalidad si prácticamente ya somos familia.

-A la Librería-

-Vamos, te acompaño- dice entrelazando nuestros brazos para después irnos a la librería.

A mitad del recorrido dice.

-Katniss, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Finnick ya que contó tu situación, así que ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- su pregunta me incomoda ya que no creo y tener la suficiente confianza como para responderle, pero aun así lo hago.

-Pues, no se si habrás dado cuenta estoy tratando lo más que puedo de no involucrarme con lo relacionado a la boda, puesto que a diferencia tuya tu decidiste casarte sin ninguna obligación de por medio, así que ponte en mi lugar e imagínate que tú y Finnick estuvieran en la misma situación, cosa que no le deseo a nadie, pero no tengo más remedio que aceptar mi destino- respondo cuando llegamos a la librería y entramos.

Ella guarda silencio unos minutos analizando lo que le acabo de decir, para después decir.

-Es cierto lo que me acabas de decir, es una situación muy difícil y lo único que puedo decirte es que un matrimonio sin amor de por medio no es un matrimonio, es solo un puesto ante la ley, así que lo único que les queda es tratar de ser por lo menos amigos y quien sabe a lo mejor algún surjan sentimientos entre ustedes por el uno por el otro- Dice pagando un libro para después salir de la librería dejándome analizando lo que dijo.

¿Será posible que suceda lo que dijo Annie?, talvez exista esa posibilidad, ya que prácticamente vamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, pero también existe la posibilidad de que no ocurra, pero aun así no puedo evitar hacerme ilusiones sobre ello, pero así como vienen se van ya que escucho a un par de señoras que están al otro lado del estante en donde estoy.

-¿Escuchaste que Peeta Mellark Tiene una amante?-

-Si, pero ¿no que se había comprometido con Katniss Everdeen?-

-Así es pero me dijo Lady Rice que lo había visto durante varios días muy entretenido en la plaza del pueblo sentado en una banca escribiendo en una libreta, que al parecer no es suya ya que la deja en la banca y los pocos minutos aparece una joven muy bonita para ser sincera y lee la nota que deja Mellark y la responde, y así todos los días a la misma hora, sin falta-

-¿Y a qué hora los puedes encontrar ahí?- la otra guarda silencio unos segundos, viendo la hora supongo.

-Ahorita mismo los puedes encontrar-

Veo de reojo el gran reloj que hay sobre el mostrador, veo que son las 5:00 pm. y dejo el libro que tenía en mis manos sobre el estante y salgo de la librería para ir a la plaza del pueblo para comprobar que esas señoras chismosas solo estaban contando rumores como siempre pero no es así.

Cuando llego a la plaza a lo lejos puedo ver a Peeta tal y como dijeron sentado y con la libreta sobre las manos, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y antes de que se dé cuenta de mi presencia me voy corriendo.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve problemas al momento de escribir y publicar este Capítulo.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	6. El Futuro Entre Nosotros Es Incierto (I)

_**Prov. Katniss.**_

 _"Cuando llego a la plaza a lo lejos puedo ver a Peeta tal y como dijeron sentado y con la libreta sobre las manos, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y antes de que se dé cuenta de mi presencia me voy corriendo."_

Corro hasta llegar al carruaje, por suerte mi madre aún no está ahí, así que cuando subo dejo que las lágrimas corran libremente por mi rostro.

No quiero casarme. No quiero pasar el resto de mis días con un hombre el cual apenas conozco. No quiero obligar a un hombre a estar conmigo, cuando él quiere estar con alguien más. No quiero dejar a mi familia en la ruina. Quiero casarme cuando yo quiera. Quiero Casarme con un hombre con el cual conozca los suficiente como para tomar ese tipo de compromisos. Quiero Que ese hombre me ame. Quiero que mi familia este orgullosa de ello.

Pero pensar todo esto no me servirá de nada, ya que ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto mas que guardarme todo esto para mí, puesto que nadie me puede ayudar con mi problema.

Escucho a mi madre parlotear al otro lado de la puerta del carruaje así que me limpio rápidamente las lagrimas. Por suerte los guantes que madre me obligó a ponerme esta mañana sirven para poder quitármelas y poder quitar cualquier rastro de ellas.

Cuando mi madre entra al carruaje no se da cuenta de que estuve llorando y si lo hizo no dijo nada al respecto cosa que me agrada, ya que no me siento preparada para poder contarle como me siento sin recalcarle en a cara el hecho que todo esto de la boda es una farsa ya que me voy a casar por obligación y no por amor.

Los días pasan más rápido de lo deseado y por fin llega el día de mi boda con Peeta Mellark.

Estoy parada sobre una especie de escalón mientras Sae me coloca el vestido y arregla los últimos detalles. Yo solo me quedo viendo mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que hay frente a mi, pero mas bien pareciera como si estuviera parada en una esquina viendo como están preparando a una joven para su boda mientras esta tiene la mirada perdida.

Y así es puesto que no soy consiente de que Sae ya terminó con mi vestido hasta que me acomoda el velo con unas horquillas y se coloca frente a mi para después decir.

-Niña, después de muchos años, esta es la última vez que voy a ser su doncella, quisiera decirle que fue todo un honor haberla visto crecer y convertirse en la mujer que es hoy- dice mientras me abraza.

Yo también le correspondo el abrazo, ya que ella, como ya lo dijo, ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, en los buenos y los malos momentos, puesto que es como una segunda madre para mi.

-Muchas gracias Sae, gracias por todo- es lo único que puedo decir ya que no existen suficientes palabras, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Cuando nos separamos, me limpia con un pañuelo cuidadosamente las lagrimas para no arruinar el maquillaje, con el cual se tardo horas.

-Niña, no hagas caso a los rumores que has escuchado últimamente, no sabes el motivo por el cual el muchacho, ha estado haciendo eso, y nunca lo sabrás hasta que hables sinceramente con él, cuando lo hagas verás que todo fue un malentendido, y aunque usted no lo quiera aceptar, usted siente algo por ese muchacho, si no, no le preocuparían todos esos rumores-

Estoy por preguntarle, el cómo se dio cuenta de ello, pero soy interrumpida por mis padres entrando a la habitación.

Volteo a verlos, mi madre no puede evitar dar un gritito, mientras derrama unas lagrimas de felicidad, mientras que a mi padre se le dibuja una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, ya que por fin me voy a casar, yo solo me tomo los codos para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Lista?- Pregunta mi padre tendiéndome su brazo.

"No", responde mi subconsciente. Pero lo que sale de mis labios es otra respuesta.

-SÍ- Respondo.

En la entrada de la casa está estacionado un carruaje de color blanco, decorado con diferentes tipos de flores, a decir verdad se ve hermoso, al parecer mi madre se esmeró mucho en la Boda, así que lo único que puedo hacer es guardarme todo lo malo de esta Boda y encontrar el lado bueno de todo esto y mostrarme agradecida por ello.

Al llegar al lugar donde se va a llevar acabo la ceremonia, a través de la ventana me puedo dar cuenta de que todo esta igual de decorado que el carruaje.

Mi madre baja, y nos dice a mi padre y a mi que nos esperáramos aquí, mientras ella se asegura que ya todos estén adentro y poder dar inicio a todo.

Pasan los minutos, demasiados a mi parecer, cuando mi madre vuelve a aparecer y dice.

-Haymitch, querido, ¿Podrías venir un momento?- Mi padre frunce el ceño mientras asiente, para luego voltearme a ver y decirme.

-Quédate aquí, no quiero que vayas a salir de aquí- solo asiento confundida, y el satisfecho con mi respuesta sale del carruaje, dejándome aquí sola.

Después de media hora, me canso de estar encerrada en este lugar y siento como si me faltara el aire, gracias a lo pequeño que está este lugar, por lo que decido salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y también saber porque están tardando tanto.

Afuera hay varias personas hablando entre susurros y cuando me ven los susurros no hacen nada mas que aumentar, pero los ignoro y me dirijo al edificio.

En la sala principal me encuentro a Finnick, el cual luce muy enojado y a Annie tratando de tranquilizarlo, así que me acerco para ver que es lo que ocurre.

-Finnick, Annie, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- ambos al verme palidecen y Finnick, el cual luce mas calmado me pregunta.

-Katniss, ¿Acaso nuestro padre, no te dijo que te quedaras en el carruaje?-

-SÍ, Pero me canse de esperarlo, así que no evadas mi pregunta y respóndeme- Respondo a la defensiva.

El suelta un suspiro cansado para después decir.

-No pasa nada Katniss, vuelve al carruaje- esta mintiendo, lo cual hace que me enoje.

-Finnick, eres igual de mal mentiroso que yo, dime qué esta ocurriendo por favor-

El solo niega con la cabeza, así que se que no me va decir nada, por lo cual decido entrar a la habitación en la cual lo más seguro es que estén mis padre y talvez ellos si me digan que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Cuando estoy a punto de abrir las puertas, me toma del brazo y me mira suplicante, y yo le devuelvo la mirada, Annie se acerca a Finnick y le susurra algo al oído lo cual hace que este me suelte y me deje entrar.

Al entrar todos voltean a verme, en la habitación hay varios invitados, mis padres, todos los Mellark o mejor dicho, todos los Mellar a Excepción de Peeta.

 _ **Fin Prov. Katniss.**_

 _ **Prov. Peeta.**_

Hoy es el día de mi Boda con Katniss Everdeen, Faltan unas horas para que sea la ceremonia, puesto que es a las 5:00 p.m y son las 2:00 pm, lo cual me deja tres horas libres, así que tengo tiempo para ir a la plaza, y volver a casa justo a tiempo para arreglarme puesto que yo no necesito tanto tiempo para hacerlo como mi madre y mi hermana.

Hace varios días me entere de ciertos rumores que están corriendo en la ciudad, sobre la Joven Misteriosa y yo, se que se esta diciendo que estamos en una relación amorosa o algo por el estilo, cuando en realidad no es así, solamente somos dos personas conversando inocentemente a través de una libreta, por lo no me preocupo de ellos ya que se que no son ciertos y todos en la cuidad solamente quieren buscar una forma de afectar a una persona ante las demas.

Llego a la plaza a las 2:15, para poder encontrarme con la Joven Misteriosa, tal y como ella escribió el día de ayer.

 ** _Flashback._**

En la banca de todos los días se encuentra la libreta con la nota de la chica misteriosa, la abro y esta vez no había una nota, si no mas bien un sobre, con mi nombre escrito sobre el, al instante pude reconocer la caligrafía y supe que se trataba de la joven misteriosa.

 _"Querido Joven Mellark, se que se le hará extraño que esta vez no haya escrito en la libreta y en su lugar le haya dejado esta nota, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos conozcamos en persona, y así poder hablar de forma más privada, puesto que, no se si ya se habrá dado cuenta, más de una persona ha estado leyendo lo que hay escrito en esta libreta, ambos sabemos que no son nada más que simples mensajes inocentes, pero ya sabe como son todos en la ciudad._

 _Lo espero mañana a las 2:15 en esta misma banca, no hará falta decirle como voy a ir vestida, usted se dará cuenta de quien soy._

 _Atentamente:_

 _D (La Joven Misteriosa)._

Después de leer la carta, no pude evitar emocionarme ya que al día siguiente por fin conocería a la Joven Misteriosa y podría saber su nombre.

 _ **Fin Del Flashback.**_

Cuando llego, como dijo ella, la identifico al instante, esta sentada en la banca con la libreta sobre su regazo, la esta leyendo mientras pasa los dedos sobre las hojas .de la misma.

Me quedo observándola unos minutos y me puedo dar cuenta de lo bella que es, tiene el cabello rubio y sus ojos son una mezcla entre el color esmeralda y azul.

Ella siente mi mirada sobre ella y levanta la vista, para después verme y dirigirme una sonrisa tímida, la cual le correspondo, después me acerco a ella y me siento al otro lado de la banca, dejando un espacio prudente entre nosotros.

Hablamos por un largo tiempo sobre todo lo que no hemos escrito, porque se nos olvida o simplemente no queremos que nadie mas aparte que nosotros se entere, seguimos así por un rato hasta que ella dice.

-Joven Mellark, voy a serle sincera, hace varias semanas que hemos estado escribiendo en esa libreta sin habernos conocido en persona, durante todo este tiempo no he podido sentir cierta atracción hacia usted, gracias a su forma de expresarse con la palabras y ahora que lo he conocido en persona esos sentimientos han incrementado- Dice sonrojándose al final.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme ante esto, no era mi intención que esto pasara, puesto que yo no puedo sentir nada por ella, ya que pronto seré un hombre casado, y a pesar de no conocer muy bien a Katniss no puedo avergonzarla teniendo una amante durante nuestro matrimonio.

La joven ante mi reacción por lo que acaba de decir, responde rápidamente.

-Pero se que usted no podrá corresponderme, ya que se va a casar con Katniss Everdeen, y no quisiera causarle problemas en su matrimonio, así que creo que lo mejor será mantener nuestras distancias para no hacer esto más difícil-

-Tiene razón- digo para no hacerle daño, después me apresuro a decir- solamente me gustaría saber su nombre-

Ella fruce el ceño pero despues dice.

-Claro, mi nombre es D..- es interrumpida por el sonido de las campanadas del reloj.

Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco.

Rayos, son las 5:00 hora de mi boda con Katniss y yo ni siquiera estoy arreglado.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que aún no se sabe quién es la chica misteriosa, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo sabrán de quien se trata, así que espero y no me arrojen a los mutos por aún no decir de quien se trata.**

 **Quisiera pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado en estas últimas dos semanas, pero lo que ocurre es que estuve muy enferma, con decirles que las pastillas que me recetaron me causaban temblor en las manos y somnolencia, lo cual provocaba que no pudiera escribir un buen capitulo para ustedes y no me gusta publicar capítulos sin sentido, y también para colmo a mi computadora se le rompió el cargador y tuve que robarme la de mi hermana, así que apenas hasta el día de hoy pude escribirlo y publicarlo.**

 **También quiero aclarar unas dudas que más de uno de ustedes ha de tener y ya que me han preguntado varias veces lo mismo.**

 **\+ La Historia es 100% Everlark, así que poco a poco va a irse entablando la relación entre Katniss y Peeta.**

 **\+ No les puedo decir si la chica misteriosa es Delly ya que eso arruinaría la esencia de los siguientes capítulos.**

 **\+ Gale sí aparecerá en esta historia pero hasta muchos capítulos después.**

 **\+ Sí va a afectar la relación de Katniss y Peeta el hecho que estén casados por obligación.**

 **\+ Actualizo Esta Historia cada dos semanas.**

 **Besos Atte: Luciaeverdeen.**


	7. El Futuro Entre Nosotros Es Incierto (II

_**Prov. Katniss.**_

" _Al entrar todos voltean a verme, en la habitación hay varios invitados, mis padres, todos los Mellark o mejor dicho, todos los Mellark a Excepción de Peeta."_

Al verme mi padre y mi madre se acercan a donde estoy.

-Katniss, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que esperaras en el carruaje- dice mi padre irritado.

-Vine porque se supone que hace una hora debió haber sido mi boda, y usted ya sabe que no soporto estar encerrada en algún lugar por mucho tiempo, padre- digo enojada porque nadie me quiere decir que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Está a punto de decir algo, cuando mi madre lo interrumpe.

-Haymitch, querido, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a hacer el anuncio junto con los Mellark, mientras yo le explico a Katniss que es lo que ocurre- mi padre solo asiente mientras va a donde están Plutarch y Cressida Mellark.

-Katniss hija, acompáñame por favor- dice mi madre, solo asiento y me conduce a otra habitación, en la cual no hay nadie a parte de nosotras, dándonos más privacidad.

Ella se dedica a observar a través del ventanal que hay en la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna, por lo que soy yo la que rompe el silencio.

-Madre, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- mi madre toma la orilla de la falda de su vestido y la aprieta en su mano, para después soltar un suspiro, voltear a verme y decir.

-¿Recuerdas que quería que la boda de tu hermano y la tuya fueran inolvidables?- solo asiento extrañada, puesto que no sé qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que está ocurriendo- Bien, pues si lo fueron, en especial la tuya, ya que lo más probable es que va a ser el tema de conversación de todo el pueblo por mucho tiempo y más con los rumores que ya corrían sobre ustedes, por lo que no sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer- lo que dijo solo hace que me confunda más.

-Madre, no se a lo que se refiere-

-Katniss, Peeta no ha llegado y no sabemos si lo hará, por lo que la boda se ha cancelado, de hecho tu padre y los Mellark están haciendo el anuncio en estos momentos-

Siento como mis piernas comienzan a flaquear y me siento en una silla que había en la habitación.

No puedo Creer que Peeta no se haya presentado, después de que ambos llegamos al acuerdo de que nos casaríamos para no afectarnos el uno al otro, lo más seguro es que se haya ido con la chica de la libreta sin importarle el que mi familia se vaya a quedar en la ruina.

-¿Y qué pasó con el dinero?- Le pregunto en mi madre.

Veo en sus ojos como pasa un rayo asombro ante mi pregunta, el cual siempre aparece cuando le pregunto y me está ocultando algo.

-Katniss, eso es lo de menos, tu padre ya llegará a un acuerdo con los Mellark, de hecho creo que voy a ir con tu padre a disculparnos y despedirnos de todos los asistentes- dice y sale de la habitación.

Al salir arrojo el ramo que aún tenía en la mano, y este cae en la otra esquina de la habitación, también como puedo me quito en velo y lo dejo caer a un lado. Y comienzo a llorar, por todo lo que está pasando, Peeta me dejó plantada en el altar. Mi familia quedará en la ruina. Entre otras cosas. Sigo así unos minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo.

Es Johanna la cual al verme llorando no dice nada al respecto si no que se acerca y me abraza para consolarme, ya que ella es la única que sabe que es lo que siento sin necesidad de que se lo diga. Después de un rato dice.

-Te ves Horrible- Johanna Siempre tan sincera.

-Ya lo sé- digo, estoy a punto de limpiarme las lágrimas de rostro con la orilla de la falda.

Ella me toma la muñeca para detenerme y tiende un pañuelo, el cual tomo agradecida, ya que no tengo nada más con que limpiarme el rostro, más que con la falda y las mangas del vestido, lo cual es todo de encaje y no ayudaría mucho que digamos.

Va a hasta donde esta tirado el ramo y lo recoge, al igual que el velo, el cual dobla cuidadosamente y lo coloca en una mesita que hay en la habitación y sobre el mismo coloca el ramo.

-¿Sabes?, Mellark no sabe de lo que se perdió, y no solo me refiero al honor de casarse con una Everdeen, si no me refiero al honor de estar con alguien como tú, eres una joven muy respetuosa, amable, inteligente, culta, no tratas de quedar bien con todos para luego hablar a sus espaldas, te preocupas primero por tú familia y luego por ti, eres muy confiable, muy buena amiga, y también aunque digas que no eres guapa sin intentarlo como las otra jóvenes y señoras de las cuales nos burlamos siempre- me sorprendo ante las palabras de Johanna, ya que ella siempre es muy fría con los demás sin importarle el ser descortés, así que sé que sus palabras son verdaderas.

Me levanto a abrazarla.

-Gracias, Johanna, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que Katniss, y gracias a ti por ser mi amiga y soportarme a pesar de mi actitud- dice correspondiéndome el abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos, le pregunto.

-Johanna, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Fue simple, después de que tu padre y los Mellark anunciaran que se canceló la boda, tu padre vino con mis padres para disculparse y despedirse, a los pocos segundos llego tu madre a la cual vi salir de esta habitación por lo cual supuse que ahí era donde te tenían escondida, así que aproveche que todos estaban distraídos para venir aquí, y a juzgar por el tiempo que llevo aquí mi madre debe de estar histérica buscándome, mientras que mi padre debe de estar tranquilizándola sin éxito alguno- dice despreocupada.

Solo sonrió y sacudo la cabeza, por más que sus padres tratan de que Johanna actué como una persona de la alta sociedad, ella hace hasta lo imposible por llevarles la contraría.

-Bueno Katniss, ya es hora de que salgas de este lugar y te enfrentes a la realidad- dice tomándome del brazo y conduciéndome a la puerta, eso hace que la poca felicidad que sentí hace unos minutos se esfume y la realidad me caiga como un balde de agua fría, ella siente como me tenso y dice.

-Katniss no puedes estar aquí oculta por siempre, y como siempre digo, Es mejor vivir en la realidad que en un sueño que talvez nunca se cumpla- solo asiento, cuando esta por abrir la puerta, esta se abre de golpe y aparece Finnick el cual luce enfadado y dice serio.

-Katniss, Peeta Ya llegó-

 _ **Fin Prov. Katniss.**_

 _ **Prov. Peeta.**_

" _-Claro, mi nombre es D..- es interrumpida por el sonido de las campanadas del reloj._

 _Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco._

 _Rayos, son las 5:00 hora de mi boda con Katniss y yo ni siquiera estoy arreglado."_

Me levanto de golpe dejando a la Joven Misteriosa perpleja ante mi reacción, pero luego voltea a ver el reloj y entiende de qué se trata, yo solo me le quedo viendo y le digo.

-No sabe cuánto lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya, talvez en un futuro no muy lejano podamos volver a encontrarnos-

-No se preocupe por mí, es mejor que dejemos todo así y usted vaya a su boda- dice tranquila.

Asiento y me despido de ella depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano, para después salir corriendo, por suerte mi casa estaba cerca de la plaza por lo que llegué en menos de 10 minutos, después de darme un baño y arreglarme miro el reloj el cual marca las 5:45, recuerdo que el lugar en que se llevará acabo la boda está a una hora en carruaje, pero también recuerdo que mis padres se lo llevaron, así que voy al establo para tomar la Yegua que es de Prim, Lady.

Cabalgo lo más rápido que puedo, por lo que 45 minutos después llego al lugar donde se iba a llevar acabo la boda, no hay nadie afuera por lo que supongo que todos deben de estar adentro, en la habitación principal no hay nadie, detrás de la puerta que da acceso a la otra habitación escucho a Haymitch Everdeen y a mi padre discutiendo.

-Plutarch, Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así, porque a pesar de haber dejado en vergüenza a toda mi familia, el irresponsable de tu hijo a parte de avergonzar a mi hija, la hirió, y eso es algo que nunca les voy a perdonar- dice Haymitch enfadado

-Haymitch, sé que lo que hizo mi hijo es una gran falta de respeto a tu familia, especialmente a tu hija, pero también hay que tomar en cuenta en la situación en que se encuentran, los obligamos a casarse sin que ninguno de los dos se conocieran, lo más lógico era que algo así sucediera tarde o temprano, y déjame recordarte que fuiste tú el de la idea con tal de mantener limpia la imagen de tú hija y familia ante la sociedad, por otra parte yo también tuve la culpa por no haberlo consultado con mi hijo antes de aceptar el trato, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto, así que creo que lo mejor es que cada quien se vaya a su casa y nos olvidemos de todo esto- dice mi padre más tranquilo que Haymitch.

Decido entrar para aclarar todo este mal entendido, y poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Al entrar, todos me miran sorprendidos a Excepción del padre y el hermano de Katniss, los cuales me miran como si fueran a golpearme en cualquier momento, pero mi padre es el primero en reaccionar y me dice.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?, ¿No sabes la hora que es?- Suelto un suspiro para después decir.

-Primero que nada quisiera pedirles perdón a todos, sé que lo que hice fue una gran irresponsabilidad, y una falta de respeto para todos ustedes, sé que se están preguntando porque llegue tan tarde, pero fui a la plaza para arreglar un asunto que no les incumbe, pero aun así lo más seguro es que hoy por la noche o a más tardar mañana por la mañana se enteren de todos modos, por lo que les voy a decir de que trataba, sé que todos a pesar de que lo nieguen han escuchado los rumores que han estado corriendo en las últimas semanas sobre una supuesta relación entre mí y otra joven, pero no son más que eso, rumores, así que decidimos reunirnos hoy a las 2:00 para poder aclarar todo eso y ya nunca más volvernos a ver, ya que señor Everdeen, yo nunca falto a mí palabra y nunca le faltaría el respeto a su hija engañándola con alguien más, pero por tratar de no faltárselo de esa manera lo hice de otra dejándola plantada en el altar, pero sí aún tengo su bendición me gustaría cumplir con mi palabra y casarme con su hija-

Veo como mi padre y mi madre me mira con orgullo, por el haber aceptado mis errores y haberlos arreglado, y también puedo ver como los Everdeen se tranquilizan.

-Joven Mellark, me alegro de que haya aceptado la culpa de sus actos, y me alegro de que mi hija se vaya a casar con un joven como usted, así que por mi parte tiene la bendición para casarse con mi hija, pero eso no es lo que importa ya que no pienso seguir obligando a mi hija a casarse con usted, por lo que la que tiene la última palabra sobre si se van a casar es ella- dice, y yo solo asiento, y después dirige la vista a su hijo y le dice.

-Finnick, ve por tu hermana, por favor- este asiente para después dirigirse a otra puerta.

Un par de minutos después ambos vuelven acompañados de la señorita Johanna Mason, la cual tengo entendido es muy buena amiga de los Hermanos Everdeen.

Katniss tiene los ojos hinchados, lo cual significa que estuvo llorando y la cara ligeramente manchada del maquillaje que no se limpió bien, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho al saber que yo fui el responsable de su llanto.

A pesar de su aspecto sigue luciendo igual de guapa que siempre.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante y me doy cuenta de todo el dolor que le cause, por lo que digo.

-Señorita Everdeen, no sabe lo avergonzado que me siento por no haber llegado a tiempo a la boda, y haberle faltado el respeto por ello, sé que el futuro entre nosotros es incierto, pero aun así me gustaría casarme con usted, claro, solo si usted así lo desea- veo su sorpresa ante mis palabras, y tarda un par de minutos en responder.

-Joven Mellark Yo…-

 **\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, perdón por no haber actualizado, pero estoy en semana de exámenes finales, de hecho se supone que ahorita debería estar dormida para llegar temprano mañana a presentar examen, pero ya no podía dejar un día más sin publicar un capitulo, así que aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	8. ¿Acepto?

**_Prov. Katniss._**

 _-Katniss no puedes estar aquí oculta por siempre, y como siempre digo, Es mejor vivir en la realidad que en un sueño que talvez nunca se cumpla- solo asiento, cuando esta por abrir la puerta, esta se abre de golpe y aparece Finnick el cual dice._

 _-Katniss, Peeta Ya llegó-_

Retrocedo un par de pasos, gracias a la impresión por las palabras de Finnick.

-¿Cómo que ya llegó?- pregunto en un susurro, esperando que sea una mentira.

Ya me había hecho la idea de que Peeta ya no iba a venir, pero ahora no se que hacer puesto que no se si aún después de todo esto se va a llevar acabo la boda, ya que no creo que mi padre vaya a aceptar esa falta de respeto, y a juzgar por la cara de Finnick el tampoco está muy contento con la idea, pero esto también es otra oportunidad para ayudar a mi familia.

Volteo a ver a Johanna, la cual solo se acerca y me dice.

-No dejes que nadie te diga que hacer, si quieres casarte con él que sea bajo tu juicio, no porque tus padres te están presionando, y si no, ya veremos que hacer con el dinero de tu familia- me da un abrazo, el cual le correspondo.

Me tiende el ramo y el velo los cuales tomo, pero no me coloco de vuelta el velo, luego Johanna me limpia del rostro el maquillaje que me manchó, hace una mueca y dice.

-No te ves muy bien que digamos, pero es mejor que como te encontré hace rato, así que es mejor que ya nos vayamos- le hace una seña indiferente a Finnick para que abra la puerta.

Este solo niega con la cabeza, ya que, por mas que lo intentamos no podemos lograr que Johanna muestre un poco de respeto hacia él, pero sabemos que lo hace por molestar, y también a que es muy buena amiga de nosotros ya su comportamiento no nos sorprende, ni nos ofende.

Cuando abre la puerta me ofrece su brazo, me aferro a el ya que no creo ser capaz de atravesar la habitación por mi misma bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, me aprieta la mano de modo que me hace sentir más segura.

En la habitación se encuentran mis padres y los Mellark.

Mi mirada se cruza inmediatamente con la de Peeta, puedo ver como sus ojos muestran la impresión de verme, imagino que por mi aspecto.

Al quedar frente a él dice.

 _-Señorita Everdeen, no sabe lo avergonzado que me siento por no haber llegado a tiempo a la boda, y haberle faltado el respeto por ello, sé que el futuro entre nosotros es incierto, pero aun así me gustaría casarme con usted, claro, solo si usted así lo desea-_

No puedo evitar sorprenderme ante sus palabras, ya que creía que todo esto se había cancelado, o mejor dicho, mi padre ya no querría que nada de esto se llevara acabo.

Volteo a verlo y puedo ver que se ve más relajado de lo que esperaba, eso o es muy bueno ocultando su enojo. Mi madre me mira y me da a entender que con lo que sea que responda ella siempre me va a apoyar.

Entonces, el que se lleve acabo la boda esta en la respuesta que le de a Peeta, podría decirle que no y olvidarme de todo esto como si no fuera un mal sueño, y que mis padres lleven acabo lo que tenían pensado hacer con respecto al dinero cuando la boda se canceló porque Peeta no llegaba, pero no quiero que mis padres vayan a tener que deshacerse de todos los lujos de sus vidas para que Finnick y yo podamos seguir viviendo las nuestras como siempre lo hemos hecho, cuando puedo evitarles todo ese sufrimiento.

Se que me perdí mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos, porque cuando me doy cuenta tengo la vista nerviosa y ansiosa de todos sobre mí, esperando mi respuesta, por lo que decido ya no hacerlos esperarlos más, así que decido voltear a ver a Peeta y le digo.

-Joven Mellark, tal y como lo dijo usted, el que no llegara a la boda fue una gran vergüenza, pero no solo para mí, si no para toda mi familia, porque por más que lo neguemos , Todas las personas en la ciudad se alimentan de los chismes que corren, y lo hacen rápido, de hecho no me extrañaría que precisamente en estos momentos toda la ciudad ya saben todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. También como dijo el futuro entre nosotros es incierto, pero aún Acepto casarme con usted- Veo como se sorprenden todos ante mi respuesta.

Al parecer Creían que iba a decir que no, sin importarme las consecuencias que iba a traer consigo esa respuesta, pero no va a ser así, yo misma me juré que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con esto, iba a cooperar en todo lo que pudiera.

-Bueno, entonces hay que buscar al juez- Dice mi padre y todos asentimos.

Después todos se dispersan en la habitación, y yo voy a un rincón a esperar.

A lo lejos puedo observar a Finnick y Annie, juntos como una pareja normal, este la abraza mientras le dice algo que provoca que ella se ría, se le queda viendo embobado, como si nada ni nadie más en la habitación o en el mundo pudiera captar su atención, Después se dan un beso, y yo ya no puedo seguir viéndolos sin evitar sentir celos por ellos y su matrimonio.

-Katniss, ven vamos a arreglarte un poco- dice mi madre tomándome el brazo.

Me lleva hasta la habitación donde había estado hace rato, me limpia el maquillaje, lo retoca, y me vuelve a colocar el velo, sigue concentrada en su trabajo cuando de pronto le pregunto.

-Madre, ¿Hice lo correcto?-

Me mira unos segundos, antes de suavizar la mirada, y decir.

-Katniss, Hija mía, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu padre en hacer todo esto, pudimos haber buscado una manera diferente de resolver el problema, pero ya sabes como es tu padre, cuando toma una decisión es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, hace unos momentos pudiste haber dicho que no, pero pensaste primero en el bien de tu familia antes que por el tuyo, lo cual habla mucho de la manera en que te hemos educado, y también aunque tu no te hayas dado cuenta, muestra lo mucho que has madurado, por lo que te voy a decir es que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y también recuerda que nunca te voy a reprochar ninguna decisión que tomes, siempre y cuando te sientas cómoda y feliz con lo que haces- dice acariciándome la mejilla en tono maternal.

La abrazo para expresarle lo que no puedo con palabras, se que lo que dice es cierto, ella también se preocupa por mi felicidad antes que la suya, se que le duele verme en esta situación, y ha tratado de convencer a mi padre, creo que a eso se debían sus discusiones de las últimas semanas.

-Gracias- susurro.

Cuando terminamos mi madre me lleva fuera de la sala donde se va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, en donde mi padre esta esperándonos, mi madre se despide de mí y entra a la habitación, mi padre me tiende su brazo, y yo lo tomo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo que estas haciendo es digno de reconocerse- dice dando un ligero apretón en mi mano.

Lo volteo a ver y siento con la cabeza, ya que no tengo nada que decirle, sin que en algún momento mi voz suene cortante o le reclame por ponerme en esta situación.

Unos segundos después, entramos y la vista de todos se posa sobre mí, yo mantengo la mirada gacha y no la levanto hasta que estamos por llegar y me encuentro con la mirada de Peeta, no puedo descifrar que sentimientos transmite su mirada, pero no puedo llegar a hacerlo porque cuando menos me los espero ya estoy a su lado, siendo entregada a él por mi padre.

-Cuídala mucho- dice mi padre.

-Por supuesto, señor Everdeen- Responde Peeta.

No presto atención a la ceremonia, hasta que el juez dice.

-Peeta Mellark, ¿Aceptas a Katniss Everdeen como tu esposa-

-Acepto-

-Katniss Everdeen, ¿Aceptas a Peeta Mellark como tu esposo?-

-Acepto- Respondo ahora dando inicio a mi vida como una mujer casada.

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha concedido yo los declaro marido y mujer, Puede besar a la novia-

Peeta toma la orilla del velo que cubre mi rostro y lo deja al descubierto, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y puedo sentir su nerviosismo en las mismas, y después se inclina para besarme.

Es un simple rose de nuestros labios, pero sirve para dejar un leve cosquilleo en mis labios ya que este es mi primer beso, se que es simple pero siempre significará algo para mí y tambien sirve dar por sentado nuestro compromiso.

Después de eso todos nos felicitan por nuestro compromiso y se despiden de nosotros. Puesto que el baile que organizó mi madre para después de la boda tambien se canceló, nos retiramos a la casa que nos regaló el padre de Peeta.

Durante el trayecto en el carruaje ninguno de los dos decimos nada, creo que ambos pensamos que los mejor es hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas llegando a la casa o mañana por la mañana, lo cual agradezco mucho ya que no me siento de ánimos para hablar de ello en estos momentos, así que me limito a observar la vista a través de la ventana.

Al llegar nos recibe el servicio de la casa, conformado por una cocinera, un chofer, una ama de llaves y una chica de al parecer de mi edad, quien no se quien es. Todos se presentan en ese orden, hasta la chica que dice.

-Buenas Noches, Señor y señora Mellark, mi nombre es Delly Cartwright y yo seré la doncella de la señora Mellark-

 ** _Fin Prov. Katniss._**

 _ **Prov Peeta**._

 _-Joven Mellark, tal y como lo dijo usted, el que no llegara a la boda fue una gran vergüenza, pero no solo para mí, si no para toda mi familia, porque por más que lo neguemos , Todas las personas en la ciudad se alimentan de los chismes que corren, y lo hacen rápido, de hecho no me extrañaría que precisamente en estos momentos toda la ciudad ya saben todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. También como dijo el futuro entre nosotros es incierto, pero aún Acepto casarme con usted-_

No Puedo creer que después de mi falta ella aun quiera casarse conmigo, pero admiro la forma en que es capaz de pasar todo eso por alto con tal de ayudar a su familia.

 _-Bueno, entonces hay que buscar al juez-_ Dice Haymitch y todos asentimos.

Después todos se dispersan por la habitación, pero cuando voy a seguirlos mis padres me obligan a irme a otra habitación a esperar a que comience la ceremonia, luego de unos minutos aparecen todos junto con el juez, lo cual dice que ya va a comenzar.

Katniss y su padre aparecen por la puerta, ella va todo el trayecto con la vista baja, hasta que esta apunto de llegar y me puedo percatar de lo hermosa que luce a pesar de estar cubierta por el velo, luce mucho más bella que hace rato.

 _-Cuidala Mucho-_ dice Haymitch Everdeen en tono preocupado.

 _-Por supuesto Señor Everdeen-_ respondo lo cual lo tranquiliza.

La ceremonia transcurre como todas, por lo que no presto atención hasta que el juez dice.

 _-Peeta Mellark, ¿Aceptas a Katniss Everdeen como tu esposa-_

 _-Acepto-_ Respondo.

 _-Katniss Everdeen, ¿Aceptas a Peeta Mellark como tu esposo?-_

 _-Acepto-_ Responde ella.

 _-Entonces por el poder que se me ha concedido yo los declaro marido y mujer, Puede besar a la novia-_

Tomo la punta del velo y lo levanto para dejar su rostro al descubierto, luce aún más bella. No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso ya que a partir de este momento soy un hombre casado, nunca creí que este día llegaría y menos de esta manera. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y me inclino a besarla, es un simple roce de nuestros labios, pero esto da por sentado nuestro compromiso.

Luego Todos nos felicitan por el compromiso y nos dejan retirarnos a nuestra casa, la cual mi padre me dió como regalo de boda.

En el trayecto ella va viendo a través de la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que la dejo que siga así, y mejor hablemos sobre lo que vamos a hacer con nuestra vida a partir de hoy, al rato o mañana por la mañana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa el servicio nos recibe y me sorprende encontrarla ahí, no hago caso a las presentaciones de los demás, solo a la de ella.

 _-Buenas Noches, Señor y señora Mellark, mi nombre es Delly Cartwright y yo seré la doncella de la señora Mellark-_ La Joven Misteriosa.

 **/**

 **Hola aquí estoy actualizando con unas horas de retraso. Espero Que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya por fin se sabe la identidad de la joven misteriosa, aunque creo que muchos ya lo sabían, bueno ya veremos que es lo que ocurre entre estos dos y cuando Katniss se entere de esto.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Parecío.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	9. Delly Cartwirght

Prov. Katniss.

"-Buenas Noches, Señor y señora Mellark, mi nombre es Delly Cartwright y yo seré la doncella de la señora Mellark-" Hace una reverencia se le ve nerviosa por lo que digo.

-Mucho gusto, es un honor contar con un servicio como ustedes- digo y después todos nos decidimos por entrar a la casa.

El interior de la casa es espacioso y elegante, demasiado para mi gusto, pero aún así no le tomo importancia ya que en estos momentos lo único que quiero es encontrar mi habitación, darme un baño y dormir un rato.

Al parecer en mi rostro se muestra el cansancio que tengo porque Delly dice.

-Señora, venga vamos a que le ayude a quitarse el vestido- dice, y me conduce escaleras arriba, a una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme ante el tamaño la cual es dos veces más grande que la habitación que tenía en casa de mis varios cuadros colgados por todas las paredes y En el centro de la misma hay una gran cama con sabanas de color crema, un tocador, un ropero, y un escritorio ubicado a un costado del gran ventanal que da acceso al balcón que tiene vista al jardín trasero de la casa y también hoy dos puertas ubicadas a lados contrarios que al parecer dan a dos habitaciones diferentes.

-Esta es su habitación, todas sus pertenencias ya están acomodadas y guardadas en sus respectivos lugares, la puerta del lado izquierdo-señala la puerta- da a la habitación del señor Mellark y la del lado derecho- señala la otra puerta- al cuarto de baño- Solo asiento, ante lo que me acaba de decir ya que aún estoy sorprendida ante el tamaño de la habitación.

Voy al tocador y coloco el velo sobre el mismo, Escucho como Delly entra al cuarto de baño, después me dirijo al mismo y digo.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a quitarme el vestido?- ella inmediatamente se aproxima y comienza a desatar el corsé del vestido.

Me ayuda a quitármelo de encima y también el aro que daba volumen a la falda, esta por ayudarme con la ropa interior cuando le digo.

-Yo me encargo de ella, gracias- frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, solo se dirige a la bañera para colocarle algunos aromatizantes.

Espero que no se haya ofendido con lo que le dije, pero nunca me ha gustado que me coloquen o me quiten la ropa interior, porque eso es lo más fácil de hacer, es lo único que puedo colocarme sin ayuda y me siento como una completa inútil cuando me ayudan con ello.

Cuando termino, entro a la bañera, dejo que Delly me quite todos los pasadores del cabello y me de un baño.

Siento como mis parpados comienzan a pesar y poco a poco se van cerrando hasta que me quedo dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero despierto cuando Delly comienza a sacudirme ligeramente el hombro.

-Señora, ya es hora de que salga de la bañera- solo asiento adormilada, salgo y me tiende una toalla para secarme, la cual envuelvo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Me coloco un blusón y una bata de seda, salgo para después decirle a Delly.

-Delly, gracias, Ya puedes retirarte- la doncella hace una reverencia y después sale de la habitación dejándome sola.

Tomo asiento frente al tocador y observo todo lo que hay en el, diferentes tipos de perfumes, mis peinetas y joyas, aparte de unas nuevas, un cepillo y espejo de mano, de plata, entre otras cosas.

Me cepillo el cabello para después me acostarme en la cama y poder dormirme para poner fin a este día.

Fin Prov. Katniss.

Prov. Peeta.

"-Buenas Noches, Señor y señora Mellark, mi nombre es Delly Cartwright y yo seré la doncella de la señora Mellark- La Joven Misteriosa."

No puedo creer que ella esté aquí, y como doncella de Katniss, lo cual quiere decir que prácticamente va a vivir con nosotros, es como si el destino se estuviera burlando de mí y me estuviera poniendo a prueba para cumplir con mi palabra.

Creía que hace unas horas ya había puesto fin al asunto de la joven misteriosa pero al parecer no es así y tengo que hacerlo antes de que esto llegue a acabar con mi vida.

-Mucho gusto, es un honor contar con un servicio como ustedes- Dice Katniss y todos la seguimos sin decir palabra alguna.

El interior de la casa es tal y como lo recordaba, hace un par de años toda la familia vinimos a quedarnos por una temporada, por lo cual conozco esta casa al derecho y al revés.

-Señora, venga vamos a que le ayude a quitarse el vestido- Dice de Pronto la joven misteriosa o mejor dicho Delly Cartwright, para después dirigirse escaleras arriba seguida de Katniss.

Solo las observo detenidamente hasta que ambas desaparecen a través del pasillo y después me dirijo al estudio y busco las fichas de información de todo el servicio de la casa, hasta que encuentro el de ella. No dicen nada de como fue que llegó aquí, de hecho no dicen nada mas que la información requerida.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en el estudio, pero cuando salgo ya es de noche, por lo cual decido retirarme a mi habitación.

Apenas llego al piso superior, la encuentro saliendo de la habitación de Katniss, nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero ella inmediatamente baja la vista y desaparece por uno de los accesos del servicio.

Considero la idea de seguirla, pero al final la desecho, llegando a la conclusión de que mañana a primera hora aclarare las cosas con ella.

Fin Prov. Peeta.

Prov. Delly.

¿Está mal enamorarte de un hombre que solo has conocido por medio de cartas?

¿Está mal enamorarte de un hombre que apenas conociste en persona?

¿Está mal enamorarte de un hombre que está comprometido?

¿Está mal enamorarte de un hombre casado?

Y lo más importante:

¿Está mal enamorarte de un hombre que no te corresponde los sentimientos?

Esas son las preguntas que me he formulado todos los días de los últimos meses, y todo comenzó el día que por accidente olvide mi libreta en la plaza.

Si nunca la hubiera olvidado, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero el hubiera no existe y todo lo que ocurre es por algo.

Nunca hubiera vuelto por esa libreta, pero no me arrepiento de ello.

"Querida Joven Misteriosa, después de dos semanas esperando su aparición para así poder entregar su libreta, he pensado en la idea de que tal vez usted no quiere que la vean o relacionen conmigo o simplemente se ha olvidado de la misma, por lo que, en caso de que algún día la recupere, he decidido dejar esta nota aqui adentro, no se sienta obligada a darme las gracias por preocuparse por usted y su libreta.

Peeta Mellark."

Esa es la nota que comenzó todo, la cual he leí tuna y otra vez cuando la recibí, lo cual solo me ayudó a crear y alimentar mis falsas esperanzas de algún día tal vez pudimos haber terminado juntos, o mejor dicho durante el tiempo que no sabia que el estaba comprometido con alguien más.

Eso me ayudo a darme cuenta de que lo nuestro era imposible, ya que gracias a la gran diferencia que hay entre nuestras clases sociales, nunca hubiera sido bien visto.

Tanto él como su familia son un gran eslabón ante los ojos de nuestra sociedad, y lo más lógico era que se casara con alguien de su mismo estatus como la señorita Everdeen.

"Querido Joven Mellark, le Agradezco su interés por devolverme esta libreta, y no crea que la dejé aquí porque no me importa la libreta, sino más bien para agradecer y decirle que tal y como lo dijo, no quiero que me relacionen con usted pero no crea que es por ser mal educada o algo por el estilo, lo que sucede es que no quiero meterlo en problemas, ya que no soy una persona que tenga tan buena imagen ante la sociedad como la suya, y tampoco quiero causarle problemas con su prometida, porque ya sabe cómo corren los chismes en la ciudad, así que talvez si las cosas fueran diferentes me hubiera encantado conocerlo, pero por ahora lo mejor será mantener nuestras distancias.

D. (La Joven Misteriosa)."

Me dio mucho dolor escribir esta nota, pero no dejaba de repetirme que lo más sano y sensato era escribir eso y poner fin a todo eso de una vez por todas, porque en ese entonces mi trabajo no era el más honrado que digamos y entre menos lo relacionaran conmigo mejor para él.

Por lo cual no firmé con mi nombre y use el seudónimo que el me puso, ya que sabia que tarde o temprano alguien encontraría la libreta.

"Querida Joven Misteriosa, es cierto lo que dijo sobre que los rumores corren muy rápido, pero aun así me gustaría conocerla ya que, perdón por la intromisión, he leído lo que ha escrito en esta libreta y me gusta mucho su forma de ver el mundo, pero no la voy a obligar a conocernos si usted no lo quiere, así que si quiere mantener las distancias y no me responde esta nota, no hay problema, la entiendo.

Peeta Mellark."

Mis sentimientos hicieron que tirara todo por la borda y respondiera a esa nota, lo cual sirvio para comenzar una conversación entre ambos sin intención de herir a nadie.

A pesar de solo ser inocentes notas del uno hacia el otro, los chismes sobre nosotros no tardaron en surgir, pero aún así no nos importó.

Las semanas pasaron hasta que llego el día anterior al de su boda, y como se que ese sería el último día que lo podría ver escribí una carta la cual coloque dentro de la libreta en un sobre sellado para que nadie lo leyera.

"Querido Joven Mellark, se que se le hará extraño que esta vez no haya escrito en la libreta y en su lugar le haya dejado esta nota, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos conozcamos en persona, y así poder hablar de forma más privada, puesto que, no se si ya se habrá dado cuenta, más de una persona ha estado leyendo lo que hay escrito en esta libreta, ambos sabemos que no son nada más que simples mensajes inocentes, pero ya sabe como son todos en la ciudad.

Lo espero mañana a las 2:15 en esta misma banca, no hará falta decirle como voy a ir vestida, usted se dará cuenta de quien soy.

Atentamente:

D (La Joven Misteriosa).

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que ya esta aquí hasta que siento su mirada sobre mí.

Levanto la vista y le dirijo una sonrisa tímida, la cual me corresponde y se aproxima para después sentarse en la banca.

Platicamos un rato hasta que por fin me armo de valor y digo.

-Joven Mellark, voy a ser sincera, hace varias semanas que hemos estado escribiendo en esa libreta sin habernos conocido en persona, durante todo este tiempo no he podido sentir cierta atracción hacia usted, gracias a su forma de expresarse con la palabras y ahora que lo he conocido en persona esos sentimientos han incrementado- siento como me sonrojo al final.

Puedo ver como ser sorprende por lo que le acabo de decir, y tambien puedo ver que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, lo cual me duele, pero aún así digo.

-Pero se que usted no podrá corresponderme, ya que se va a casar con Katniss Everdeen, y no quisiera causarle problemas en su matrimonio, así que creo que lo mejor será mantener nuestras distancias para no hacer esto más difícil-

-Tiene razón- dice, y se que lo hace para no hacerme daño, hace una pequeña pauda y despues dice- solamente me gustaría saber su nombre-

Frunzo el ceño y me debato entre si responderle o no, pero al final decido hacerlo ya que nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

-Claro, mi nombre es D..- soy interrumpida por el sonido de las campanadas del reloj.

Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco.

Voltea a ver el reloj y despues se levanta de golpe, me sorprendo ante su reacción, pero luego volteo a ver el reloj y me doy cuenta de que se trata.

Son las 5:00 P.M, hora de su boda con Katniss Everdeen.

-No sabe cuánto lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano podamos volver a encontrarnos- Dice apresurado.

-No se preocupe por mí, es mejor que dejemos todo así y usted vaya a su boda- Digo tranquila.

Asiente y sale corriendo y yo solo lo veo alejandose por última vez.

Despues voy a mi nuevo empleo que consiste ser en la doncella en una casa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bueno recuerda todo lo que te dije, y nunca olvides siempre dirijete a tus patrones como señor y señora Mellark- dice la ama de llaves abro los ojos como platos y pregunto.

-¿Como dijo que se llaman?- pregunto esperando que sea una broma de mal gusto.

-Sus patrones son Katniss y Peeta Mellark- responde irritada.

Y me doy cuenta que el destino nunca ha sido justo conmigo.

/

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero lo que pasa es que últimamente he tenido mucha tarea, y me ha sido difícil mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones que les había prometido, pero créanme cuando les digo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cumplirlo, y los entiendo si se molestan si no lo hago, yo también lo haría, pero bueno, también voy a tratar de compensarlos pronto con los capítulos atrasados, lo más probable es que sea la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada por si no lo puedo cumplir.

Bueno cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿qué creen que vaya a ocurrir entre estos tres?, sinceramente ni yo lo se, ya con la evolución de los van a ir ocurriendo cosas tanto buenas como malas, si tienen alguna idea coméntenla y yo la tomaré en cuenta.

No olviden Comentar qué les pareció.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	10. Aclaraciones

**Pov. Delly.**

Acabo de ayudar a la Señora Mellark a prepararse para dormir, para después salir y dejarla que descanse, decido salir de su habitación, e irme a la mía ya que mañana tengo que madrugar, como voy a tener que hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Al salir me encuentro a Pee… digo el señor Mellark, me reprimo mentalmente por ello, debo dirigirme a él como mí patrón y nada más, porque lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es perder este empleo que es el más digno que he tenido en mi vida.

Bajo la mirada, me apresuro a abrir la puerta de los accesos del servicio y salir del pasillo lo más pronto posible.

Camino con la mirada gacha todo el camino hasta mi dormitorio, que consiste en una simple cama, un espejo sobre la pared, un pequeño reloj junto al mismo y un par de cajones en donde guardar mis pertenencias. Sé que no es mucho pero es más de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Nunca tuve nada de lo que tengo en estos momentos, una cama en la cual dormir y un techo para protegerme del frio, aunque no sean de mi propiedad, solo por mi trabajo, es mejor que nada.

Mi vida no ha sido fácil en ningún aspecto.

Mi madre falleció cuando me dio a luz. Mi padre era un alcohólico solo pudo cuidarme durante 5 años antes de que su vicio lo venciera y decidiera vender a su propia hija a cambio de una caja de licor barato. Fui tratada como una esclava durante toda mi niñez. En ese tiempo el hombre al que me vendió mi padre abusaba de mí casi a diario.

Pasaron los años y hasta que cumplí 18 me armé de valor y me escapé del lugar donde me tenían prisionera, como no tenía dinero ni ninguna pertenencia que pudiera vender para obtener dinero a cambio y poder pagar posada en algún lado, no me quedo más remedio que vivir en la calle y robar para sobrevivir.

Así fue mi modo de vida durante un año entero hasta que por casualidad mientras buscaba un lugar en donde pasar la noche, llegue a un burdel, al cual entré sin pensármelo dos veces a solicitar empleo, sabía que no era el trabajo más digno, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

El dueño me aceptaba solamente si en una semana obtenía cierta cantidad de clientes, los cuales conseguí en la mitad del tiempo requerido, no me siento orgullosa de ello, pero por lo menos me ayudó a obtener dinero rápido y fácil, para poder salir de la situación de calle y hambre.

Al instante que tuve dinero en mis manos, fui a buscar posada, pero como los rumores corren rápido ya todas las posadas sabían a qué me dedicaba y no me daban alojamiento, por lo que tuve que dormir en unos dormitorios a un par de calles del burdel, los cuales consistían en una cobija tendida en el suelo y nada más.

Por años busqué un trabajo más digno, sí encontré varios, pero no me dejaban hacerlo por ser una de las más solicitadas en el burdel, por lo que dejé de ser eficiente en mis servicios o hacia que los clientes me odiaran para que me despidieran, lo cual me sirvió.

Unas semanas después encontré el empleo que tengo actualmente y pienso mantenerlo todo lo que me sea posible.

Meditando estas últimas palabras, caigo en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Glimmer, que es el nombre de la ama de llaves me agita el hombro mientras dice.

-Delly es hora de que vayas a desayunar, para que después vayas a ayudar a la señora Mellark a ponerse su vestido de la mañana- yo solo me remuevo en la cama, pero ella no deja de insistir.

-Anda vamos, porque si no nos van a despedir a ambas- Dice irritada, lo cual hace que me levante inmediatamente de la cama.

Voy y me limpio el rostro para luego ponerme el uniforme el cual consiste en un vestido negro, un delantal con encaje de color blanco, me recojo el cabello en un simple recogido y lo cubro con una cofia, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son las 6:30 a.m., no sé porque Glimmer me apura tanto si tengo que levantar a la Señora Mellark a las 8:00 pm.

Cuando salgo encuentro a Glimmer la cual luce enojada por mi retraso y dice.

-No debes de demorar mucho tiempo levantándote y arreglándote, ya que eso te dejará poco tiempo para desayunar, además luego tienes que preparar y llevar el té a la señora- dice mientras nos dirigimos al comedor del servicio.

Al terminar de desayunar, preparo el té y lo coloco sobre una bandeja para poder llevarlo a la recamara de la señora. Para hacerlo tengo que pasar por el comedor y cuando lo hago encuentro al señor Mellark sentado en una de las sillas.

 **Fin Prov. Delly.**

 **Prov. Peeta.**

Esta mañana me levanto más temprano de lo usual 7:00 a.m., para ser exactos, pero es necesario si quiero cumplir mi cometido.

Al llegar al comedor no se me hace raro el no ver el desayuno servido, pero aun así tomo asiento, a los pocos segundos la ama de llaves aparece desde el comedor con un par de platos y cubiertos en sus manos, al verme en el comedor se sorprende, pero inmediatamente recupera la compostura, hace una reverencia mientras dice.

-Buenos Días señor Mellark, perdón por la falta del desayuno en la mesa, pero no esperábamos que fuera a levantarse tan temprano, ¿Puedo traerle algo mientras está listo?-

-No hay problema, es culpa mía por no haber avisado antes, una taza de café estaría bien- digo y ella inmediatamente asiente, para después volver a desaparecer en la cocina.

Unos minutos después vuelve y coloca la taza junto a unos trozos de pan, para luego volver a retirarse, mientras yo me comienzo a leer el correo que llegó esta mañana. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa cuando vuelvo a escuchar que alguien sale de la cocina, levanto la vista y descubro que se trata de Delly.

-Señorita Cartwrigth- digo, haciendo que ella voltee a verme.

-Señor Mellark- dice haciendo una reverencia, y luego dar la vuelta para volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Pero antes que dé un paso pregunto.

-¿Por qué no me dijo?- y no necesito decir nada más ya que ella entiende perfectamente a lo que me refiero porque voltea a verme de nuevo.

-Para ser sincera no sabía en ese momento, me enteré un par de horas después- dice sincera.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente sin decir nada, pero ella inmediatamente dice.

-Quiero que sepa que todo lo que dije ayer es cierto, pero no quiero interferir en su matrimonio, usted no quiere que se mal interprete que tenemos algo, yo quiero mantener este trabajo, ya que necesito ese dinero para vivir, así que creo que lo mejor para ambos será tratar de evitar mantener conversación a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- puedo ver cierto sentimiento en sus ojos, pero no logro descifrar de que se trata.

-Creo que sí, también no crea que voy a despedirla por eso, usted tendrá trabajo siempre y cuando haga bien todo lo que se le pida y no haya problema alguno- digo recalcando esto último.

Ella solo asiente y sale del comedor.

No puedo evitar sentir lastima por ella, solo es una joven con sentimientos encontrados, pero me recuerdo que ahora estoy casado y eso no debe de importarme.

Ya pude quitarme un peso de encima al aclarar las cosas con la señorita Cartwrigth, ahora solo me falta aclarar las cosas con Katniss.

 **Fin Prov. Peeta.**

 **Prov. Katniss.**

El sonido de las cortinas corriéndose hace que me despierte, lo hago perezosamente esperando la reprimenda por parte de Sae por no querer hacerlo.

-Buenos Días señora Mellark- esa frase hace que me dé cuenta de mi realidad.

No estoy en mi habitación de la casa de mis padres, Estoy en la casa que comparto con Peeta. Sae ya no es mi doncella, ahora es Delly Cartwrigth. Ayer deje de ser una joven Soltera, Ahora soy una señora casada. Me casé con Peeta Mellark, ahora soy su esposa y el mi esposo.

Me levanto de manera monótona, Me tomo el té que Delly trajo, dejo que me peine y me vista con el vestido de mañana que escogió.

Después decido bajar al comedor a desayunar.

Cuando Llego Peeta se encuentra sentado en la cabecera del comedor, mientras lee una carta con los cubiertos colocados frente a él intactos y a un lado otro juego de cubiertos en el que por lógica es mi lugar.

-Buenos Días- digo tomando asiento, lo cual hace que levante la vista de la carta y diga.

-Buenos Días-

El resto del desayuno transcurre en silencio por parte de ambos, lo cual agradezco ya que no me encuentro ánimos para entablar conversación alguna. Al finalizar el desayuno, él rompe el silencio.

-Creo que lo mejor será hacer algo para hacer más sencilla esta situación-

-Creo que sí, porque es algo con lo que vamos a tener que aprender a vivir- respondo seria.

-Sé que no es fácil para usted adaptarse a esta situación y extraña o extrañará a su familia, por lo cual no quiero que tenga la necesidad de comentarme cada vez que quiera ir a visitarlos, siéntase libre de ir y venir cuantas veces quiera, y si quiere que la acompañe no dude en pedírmelo. También siéntase en libertad de cambiar de personal si no se siente a gusto con ellos, solamente no olvide comentármelo, y por ultimo si quiere hablar de cualquier cosa siempre estaré aquí para escucharla- dice esto último con una sonrisa, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto, no sé cómo agradecérselo, y también, tal y como lo dijo yo al igual que usted, siempre voy a estar aquí para escucharlo. Además quiero que me vea como una amiga, no como la desconocida con la que lo obligaron a casarse, y no se talvez en algún futuro las cosas entre nosotros cambien- digo sincera.

-Gracias, y creo que para comenzar lo mejor será comenzar a tutearnos, Katniss- no puedo evitar sorprenderme y alegrarme de que talvez esto no será tan malo como parece.

-Creo que sí, Peeta- digo riendo, y saliendo del comedor.

Al salir siento como la presión que sentía en el pecho desde ayer por miedo a no saber cómo iba a vivir a partir de entonces, desaparece dando lugar a un gran sentimiento de alivio y libertad, por pensar que a pesar de que Peeta y Yo estamos casados por orden de nuestros padres, podemos vivir nuestras vidas sin el peso de ello sobre nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero lo que pasa que he estado un poco ocupada las últimas semanas, ya que por fin recupere mi computadora y tuve que sincronizar toda la información y he tenido demasiada tarea mundana, y quisiera agradecerles a los que compartieron sus ideas para el futuro de esta historia, y sí quieren pueden seguir aportando más.**

 **Cambiando de tema quisiera comentarles que he decidido publicar el borrador original de esta historia, la cual estoy publicando en mi perfil de Wattpad (LuciaEverdeen) , la cual igualmente es una historia producto de mi imaginación, no se preocupen no pienso abandonar esta versión, les juro que la terminaré, nunca dejaría una historia abandonada, puedo tardar mil años en actualizar, pero no las abandono, ya que creo que es una falta de respeto hacia ustedes, así que el día que eso suceda es que algo muy grave me pasó.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	11. Nueva Vida

_**Prov. Katniss.**_

" _Al salir siento como la presión que sentía en el pecho desde ayer por miedo a no saber cómo iba a vivir a partir de entonces, desaparece dando lugar a un gran sentimiento de alivio y libertad, por pensar que a pesar de que Peeta y Yo estamos casados por orden de nuestros padres, podemos vivir nuestras vidas sin el peso de ello sobre nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas."_

Voy al jardín delantero a tomar un poco de aire y también sentarme en la mesa que hay ahí, para comenzar a leer las cartas que me llegaron el día de hoy. Todas son felicitaciones por la boda, por parte de personas que no conozco, pero aun así tengo que mandarles una carta de agradecimiento.

Al leer cada una de las felicitaciones, no puedo evitar que el alivio que sentía hace unos momentos desaparezca, remplazado por un sentimiento de tristeza, al tener que pasar el resto de mi vida mostrándome ante los ojos de los demás como una joven que por fin encontró al amor de su vida, y vive feliz por ello, al poder compartir el resto de su vida con él, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Por lo que para tratar que se sentimiento se esfume decido, contestar las cartas.

Estoy terminando de escribir la decimotercera carta, cuando la ama de llaves, Glimmer, creo que se llama puesto que aún no me aprendo su nombre, aparece y dice.

-Señora, Hay una joven en la entrada que solicita su presencia-

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto, ya que no esperaba la visita de nadie.

-Es la Señorita…- es interrumpida por Johanna, la cual dice a su espalda.

-Soy yo, y no creas que me voy a ir si no quieres mi presencia, de todos modos pienso quedarme-

Glimmer se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Johanna, pero no dice nada al respecto más que verme fijamente esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Yo solo le hago una seña de que permita que Johanna se quede y ella se retire, dejándonos solas, por lo cual asiente y hace una reverencia, cumpliendo lo que le dije.

Johanna toma asiento y deja su sombrilla a un lado de su silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto apenas se sienta.

-Nada, solamente quería saber cómo estabas-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, apenas llevo un día de casada y no me hago la idea de ello, con decirte que esta mañana al despertar creí que estaba en casa de mis padres y era Sae la que me ayudaba a vestirme- digo enterrando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Katniss, ya sabías que el adaptarte tan repentinamente a este estilo de vida no iba a ser nada fácil, y más cuando tu no lo querías, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de negarte a ello, decidiste hacerlo, pero mira el lado bueno de todo esto, por lo menos tu familia no va a perder su estatus social, tus padres te ven como pocos padres lo hacen, te ven con orgullo y devoción, por la decisión que has tomado para mantener su felicidad a costa de la tuya-

-Lo se Johanna, pero no sé qué hacer para poder sentirme a gusto con todo esto, cualquier cosa que hago para lograrlo no funciona en absoluto, al contrario, me hace sentir mal al recordar que así será por el resto de mi vida- digo, y ella no dice nada por unos minutos, hasta que se cansa y dice.

-Mira ya me canse de verte así de deprimida, anda vamos a dar un paseo- hace una seña a Glimmer que iba pasando al otro lado del jardín para que se acerque, esta lo hace corriendo y cuando llega dice.

-Diga señorita- dice con la respiración agitada, gracias a la distancia que corrió.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no es nada cuando soy interrumpida por Johanna.

-La señora de la casa yo vamos a Salir a dar un paseo, por favor sería tan amable de avisarle a su esposo, y traerle una sombrilla también- Glimmer asiente y rápidamente desaparece al interior de la casa, a los pocos minutos vuelve con la sombrilla que Johanna le encargó.

Johanna la toma y me la da.

-Tienes un servicio muy eficiente, hacen inmediatamente lo que les pides- dice refiriéndose a Glimmer, que se aleja rápidamente de nosotras.

-Johanna no es eso, lo que pasa es que asustaste a la pobre, y pues creo que temía que si se tardaba haciendo lo que le pedias, terminaras gritándole algo por el estilo, cosa que no sería mentira- Digo sincera y sé que no le molesta el que se lo haya dicho.

Puesto que una de las típicas características de Johanna es que nunca ha sido muy paciente con lo que respecta a la eficiencia del servicio, por ello sus doncellas son remplazadas cada cierto tiempo porque no las soporta, o ellas mismas deciden renunciar para no seguir cumpliendo sus exigencias, al igual que la mayor parte del servicio que trabaja y ha trabajado para su familia, por lo cual ella prefiere hacer las cosas por su parte y no tener que depender de los "Inútiles" del servicio, como dice ella.

Piensa un poco lo que le dije, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, y decir.

-Muy sabio de su parte-

Me toma del brazo y tira de él.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea- a pesar de mis protestas vamos a dar un paseo.

Todo el trayecto en el carruaje hablamos de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegamos a la plaza y bajamos a dar un paseo.

Siento la mirada de varias personas sobre mí, y también puedo escuchar como murmuran acerca de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, algunos lo disimulan cubriéndose la boca o volteando su rostro, pero otros ni siquiera lo intentan, diciéndolo en voz alta con la intención de que los escuche.

No puedo evitar avergonzarme al escuchar como dicen que fui una estúpida al aceptar casarme después de haber sido dejada plantada en el altar, también diferentes motivos a mí repentino matrimonio, al igual que los rumores que ya corrían tiempo atrás.

-Te dije que no era buena idea venir a dar un paseo- digo con la cabeza gacha, me toma del brazo y nos dirigimos a una banca.

-Anda Katniss, no dejes que lo que ¡Estas personas sin nada más que hacer!- levanta la voz, haciendo que más de uno nos voltee a ver y aparte la mirada inmediatamente al saber que se refiere a ellos

\- te afecte, además, los rumores son solo pasajeros, creados por alguien envidioso o aburrido para poder sentirse importante, después alguien más hará algo que no les parezca correcto, y comiencen a criticar, es como una rueda que siempre da vueltas.

Te lo digo por experiencia propia, ya me conoces, yo nunca hago mucho caso a las normas establecidas por nuestra sociedad, lo cual provoque que sea vista, según ellos, como una de las peores señoritas que han existido en nuestra época, lo cual provoca que hablen de ello a mis espaldas o los que tienen el valor suficiente me lo dicen de frente, sobre que debo cambiar mi comportamiento si quiero tener un buen futuro, pero como siempre he dicho: "No hay que cambiar tu forma de ser, con tal de que los demás te acepten. Si en verdad quieren aceptarte, que lo hagan tal y como eres, No queriendo que seas como todos".

Por eso aprecio mucho a tu familia, porque ellos nunca lo han intentado, al principio no creas que no me di cuenta de que a tus padres no les agradó mucho la idea de que tu hermano y tú se relacionaran conmigo, pero al final terminaron aceptándome como uno más de ustedes, a diferencia de mis padres que siempre intentan que cambie, sé que no lo hacen con malas intenciones, que quieren lo mejor para mí, que me case y forme una familia, aunque yo por más que lo intento no puedo mostrarme como la hija que ellos desean, hago todo lo contrario, lo único que hago es avergonzarlos- La fuerza en su voz que tenía al principio se fue desvaneciendo conforme las palabras salían de su boca quedando en un susurro.

No sabía acerca de los rumores que había sobre ella, será porque a mí nunca me ha interesado el saber la vida de los demás cuando no debo hacerlo.

Johanna quien siempre se ha mostrado indiferente a todo lo que le dicen, por primera vez desde que la conozco, ha dicho lo que siente en realidad acerca de todo ello, y es comprensible, no tiene la culpa de que la sociedad no la acepte como es, por ello no tiene ninguna otra amiga aparte de mí, no hay muchos jóvenes que la cortejen por demasiado tiempo, ya que no aceptan su forma de pensar, porque todos buscan una esposa que les dé razón a todo y hagan lo que le digan sin poner objeción alguna.

Sus padres se preocupan por ella porque es su única hija, puesto que su madre no pudo tener más hijos. Lo único que quieren es que tenga un buen futuro para el día que ellos ya no estén es este mundo, siempre ha hecho todo lo que le piden a excepción con lo que respecta a su forma de ser y pensar, provocando varias discusiones entre ellos.

Puedo ver como lucha por contener las lágrimas, ya que nunca le ha gustado el llorar frente a los demás, por lo cual la abrazo para tranquilizarla y mostrarle mi apoyo como ella lo ha hecho en pasadas ocasiones.

-No sabía todo eso, enserio no sabes cómo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes y haberte ayudado con ello. Además no tienes por qué cambiar, el que quiera hablar contigo bien y el que no también, ellos se lo pierden, se pierden la oportunidad de contar con una amiga como tú que hasta que los momentos más tristes es capaz de sacarte una sonrisa, y no es hipócrita como la mayoría de los amigos de cualquier persona que solo te hablan por el dinero que posees o el apellido que tienes. Ya verás que tarde temprano, más temprano que tarde encontrarás a la persona indicada con la cual pasar el resto de tus días, sin que le importe tu manera de ser- digo lo cual le saca una sonrisa.

-Muchas Gracias Katniss, tu siempre sabes que decir-

Seguimos un rato sentadas platicando, para después caminar de vuelta al carruaje, ahora sin prestar atención a las personas que rumorean a nuestro alrededor, porque al final de todo ello se molestarán más por el hecho de que ya no hagamos caso a sus palabras, y terminarán cansándose de hacerlo.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya leyeron esto es un poco de lo que será la vida de Katniss ahora en adelante, la forma en que es criticada por todos en el pueblo, y como extraña su antigua vida.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció la historia.**

 **Besos** **Atte** **:** **LuciaEverd** **een** **.**


	12. Envidia

Ya han pasado un mes desde que me casé con Peeta. Poco a Poco he ido acostumbrándome a mí nuevo estilo de vida, hasta hacerlo lo más llevadero posible.

La relación entre Peeta y Yo ha ido mejorando considerablemente, pudiendo hablar con mayor libertad el uno con el otro, lo que nos gusta, nos disgusta, nuestros pasatiempos favoritos, entre otras cosas. Por lo que se puede decir que prácticamente ya somos amigos.

Obviamente hay días en lo que pienso acerca de qué sería de mi vida si nada de esto hubiera pasado y en lo que pude haber hecho, pero ya no hay nada que hacerle, ya que no es posible cambiar el pasado, solamente el seguir adelante a pesar de lo que haya ocurrido.

-¿Le gusta este?- dice Delly cargando un vestido color Azul.

-Ese es perfecto- Digo lo cual hace que Delly suspire ante mi decisión, ya que este es el sexto vestido que me muestra y ninguno de los anteriores me gustaban, por ser demasiado vaporosos o sus colores demasiado llamativos.

-Buena Elección, pero creo que voy a necesitar cepillarlo, por lo que después de que lo haga vengo a ayudarla a que se dé un baño, a menos de que quiera darse primero el baño-

-No hay problema, no es necesario que te apures, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer con el vestido, mientras yo me doy un baño, puedo hacerlo sola-

Ella solo frunce el ceño ante lo que acabo de decir pero no dice nada al respecto, solo asiente con la cabeza para después hacer una reverencia e irse con el vestido entre sus manos.

Después de que sale decido quitarme el vestido, por suerte el corsé se desabrocha por la parte de enfrente, haciendo más fácil el trabajo de quitármelo, puesto que cuando los botones están por la parte de atrás es muy difícil hacerlo, aunque no imposible, ya lo he hecho más de una vez, de esas veces cuando Sae estaba muy ocupada para poder venir a ayudarme o cuando lo único que quería era quitarme un incómodo vestido de una vez por todas.

Cuando me lo quito y quedo en ropa interior, voy al tocador y me quito todos los pasadores del cabello para dejarlo caer sobre mi espalda, luego preparo la bañera y me doy un baño.

Termino justo a tiempo ya que cuando termino de secarme y colocarme nueva ropa interior, escucho como Delly entra a la habitación.

Salgo y me ayuda a ponérmelo, luego me cepilla el cabello y hace un complejo recogido con él, y cuando acaba no duda ningún momento en retirarse.

Yo solamente miro extrañada como sale para luego pensar en su extraña actitud, siempre ha sido así, siempre habla lo necesario, de manera mecánica por así decirlo, al igual que sus movimientos, evita ante todo el contacto visual.

Su actitud me hace pensar que le doy miedo o algo por el estilo, y no me gustaría que fuera así, ya que quiero tratarla como mi madre trataba a Sae, ella nunca le faltó el respeto y Sae nos trataba con cariño, como una segunda madre para ambas.

Tal vez solo sea tímida, o tiene miedo de perder su empleo si llega a hacer algo mal, espero que con el paso de tiempo comience a tomar confianza.

Decido bajar para esperar a Peeta y poder irnos, pero cuando estoy a la mitad de la escalera, al final de la misma lo encuentro platicando muy animadamente con Delly, al parecer ambos están muy enfrascados en su conversación ya que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que bajo los últimos escalones golpeando el pie contra el escalón, asegurándome de que el tacón de mis zapatos resuene por toda la habitación.

No sé lo que me impulsó a hacerlo pero eso hace que ambos se alejen asustados el uno del otro, ella baja la mirada y murmura algo que no escucho, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, Peeta solo la observa alejarse y luego voltea a verme, buscando una explicación del porqué Delly reacciona de esa manera cuando me ve, yo solo me encojo de hombros incapaz de darle una explicación.

-¿Nos Vamos?- pregunto y el asiente mientras me tiende su brazo para que lo tome.

Cuando lo hago puedo sentir su nerviosismo y no lo voy a negar yo también tengo miedo. Esta es la primera vez que asistimos a un baile como marido y mujer, puesto que cada vez que recibíamos una invitación para algún tipo de reuniones, por una u otra razón no podíamos asistir, o simplemente no nos sentíamos preparados para asistir.

Pero esta noche era un baile que aunque por más que quisiéramos no podíamos evitar.

Se trata del baile de compromiso de Johanna. Sí, por fin pudo encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, sin que le importe su actitud y quiera cambiarla para hacer feliz a los demás. Su nombre es Thom Cambar, un joven al cual conoció una semana después de nuestra platica, ella al principio creía que era uno de los muchos que en más de una ocasión la cortejaban pero al final le pedían que cambiara, por lo cual se mostraba fría y lo más indecorosa que le era posible, pero al ver que él no era así, no dudo ni un segundo en darle el Sí.

Desde entonces es más feliz que nunca, y no puede dejar de contar los días que faltan para su boda.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia hacia ella, y su felicidad. Cómo aunque todos creíamos que nunca se iba a casar y hasta ella misma lo decía, terminó haciéndolo, y es feliz por ello. Mientras que yo que soñaba con ese momento desde que era niña, tuve que renunciar a mis sueños con tal de ayudar a mi familia.

Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ella.

Durante todo el trayecto ni Peeta, no yo, decimos palabra alguna, al parecer ambos estamos igual de nerviosos como para entablar una frase coherente.

Al llegar me ayuda a bajar del carruaje, y cuando estoy a su lado dice.

-Nos vamos cuando tú digas, ¿De acuerdo?- solo asiento y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar a la mansión de los Mason.

Dentro se encuentra una gran cantidad de gente, los cuales supongo son amigos y conocidos de Thom y los padres de Johanna, porque si por ella fuera esas personas no estarían ahí, solo estaríamos Mis Padres, Finnick y Yo, pero sus padres no desaprovecharían la ocasión, por lo que hicieron este gran baile.

Puedo sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros y los murmullos no tardan en aparecer, era obvio que iba a suceder, puesto que como ya lo había mencionado, desde que nos casamos no hemos salido en público como una pareja, siempre salíamos por separado a hacer lo que tuviéramos que hacer.

Inconscientemente aprieto con mi mano el brazo de Peeta al escucharlos, él al darse cuenta de mi reacción la aprieta ligeramente con su mano libre, para que me relaje y los ignore, lo cual funciona.

A los pocos minutos de nuestra llegada aparece Johanna junto a su prometido.

-Katniss, Peeta, que bueno que pudieron acompañarnos esta noche, creíamos que no iban a poder asistir- el tono de voz de Johanna es cortés, algo muy raro en ella, pero sé que lo hace por la cantidad de gente que está presente, y en su interior está contando las horas para que todo esto termine.

-Claro que íbamos a venir, no podíamos perdernos este maravilloso evento- eso ultimo lo digo con un ligerísimo tono de sarcasmo, el cual entiende y ríe ante ello, porque sabe que opino lo mismo que ella de todo esto.

-Bueno, espero y disfruten la velada- dicen ambos antes de retirarse.

Bailo con Peeta un par de canciones, al final decide ir a buscar unas bebidas para ambos, dejándome sola, apenas se va, aparecen mis padres, a los cuales saludo y nos ponemos al corriente con nuestra vidas, ya que por una u otra razón no he podido ir a su casa ni mandarles cartas desde hace una semana.

-¿Y Finnick?- pregunto de pronto, según tenía entendido él también estaba invitado, además al igual que mis padres, hace un tiempo que no lo veo.

-No pudo asistir, tuvo que quedarse en casa a cuidar a Annie- dice mi padre.

-¿Acaso está enferma?- pregunto curiosa.

-Está en cinta- dice mi madre entusiasmada.

-Con razón, mañana voy a visitarlos-

-¿Y tú para cuando, querida?- pregunta mi madre en tono maternal, siento la mirada de mi padre esperando que mi respuesta.

-Aún no sabemos, tal vez pronto- miento, ni siquiera he hablado de ello con Peeta, me alegro de ello, y no creo hacerlo nunca, ese tema es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

Puedo ver la decepción en los ojos de ambos, al parecer esperaban que les dijera que yo estaba también en cinta, o algo parecido, pero es imposible que lo este, si ni siquiera he consumado el matrimonio.

Me despido de ellos antes de que me sigan abrumando con sus preguntas.

Salgo a uno de los muchos balcones de la casa para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco y tener un momento de privacidad.

Siento ciertos celos por la forma en que Finnick está viviendo libremente su vida, se ha casado y está formando una familia junto a la mujer que ama, y le corresponde los sentimientos, todo gracias a mí.

Si yo no hubiera aceptado hacer lo que hice, su vida no sería la misma, tal vez seguiría viendo a Annie, pero no estaría casado con ella, tendrían que verse a escondidas, y todo lo demás, gracias a que los padres de Annie solo aceptaron que Finnick se casara con ella gracias a su Apellido y la cantidad de dinero que conlleva el mismo.

Además mis padres esperan que pronto esté en cinta, y no tardarán mucho en comenzar a poner presión con ello, pero para todo hay un límite, ya me obligaron a casarme, pero no los dejaré que me obliguen a tener hijos

-Hasta que te encuentro- La voz de Peeta hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo que sucede es que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, puesto que estar en un lugar con tantas personas hacen que me sofoque- digo serena para evitar que se dé cuenta de mi tristeza.

Si lo hace no dice nada al respecto.

-Ya somos dos, a mí tampoco me agradan este tipo de cosas- dice con una sonrisa mientras me tiende una copa de Champagne, la cual acepto gustosa.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido hasta que se me queda viendo fijamente y dice.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- comentario hace que me sonroje, y baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Gracias- respondo en un susurro.

Siento como coloca su mano sobre mi barbilla y hace que levante el rostro para verlo a los ojos, mientras se acerca lentamente para besarme.

Al principio es un tímido beso por parte de ambos, pero luego tomamos la confianza para profundizarlo, siento como me toma de la cintura para acércame más a él, mientras yo entrelazo mis manos detrás de su cuello.

Rompemos el beso gracias a la falta de aire, pero no nos separamos ni un centímetro, no decimos nada solo nos miramos a los ojos.

Y en los suyos, veo la esperanza de que tal vez entre nosotros sí puede haber un matrimonio forzado por el amor y no por obligación.

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola perdón por la tardanza de varias (Muchas horas), pero la escuela me está matando, puesto que acabo de entrar de vacaciones y ya la próxima semana tengo exámenes y todavía tengo que hacer una Tesis para el miércoles, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y como se habrán dado cuenta que ya hay un poco más de Everlark, y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más.**


	13. Todo Ha Cambiado

" _Rompemos el beso gracias a la falta de aire, pero no nos separamos ni un centímetro, no decimos nada solo nos miramos a los ojos._

 _Y en los suyos, veo la esperanza de que tal vez entre nosotros sí puede haber un matrimonio forjado por el amor y no por obligación."_

No puedo evitar que lágrimas de felicidad broten de mis ojos ante ese pensamiento, las cuales limpia cariñosamente sin decir palabra alguna, de pronto sus manos se detienen sobre mis mejillas, sin separar la mirada el uno del otro digo.

-Esto no es un sueño, ¿Verdad?- mi voz es apenas un susurro, esperando que la respuesta sea negativa.

-No preciosa, es real- dice lo cual me impulsa a besarlo nuevamente.

Este beso es más seguro que el anterior, al saber que ambos estamos de acuerdo con nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo más seguimos así, pero al final decidimos entrar de nuevo para estar presentes un par de horas más y luego nos retiramos a nuestra casa.

Durante el camino a casa, por primera vez compartimos asiento en el carruaje mientras nuestras manos permanecen entrelazadas entre nosotros.

Ambos lo hacemos inconscientemente, pero ninguno de los dos somos capaces de separarlas al contrario mantenemos firme el agarre y siento como acaricia ligeramente el dorso de mi mano.

Al llegar a casa, todos los del servicio nos miran extrañados al vernos tan unidos, puesto que en todo este tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos, nunca habíamos estado de esta manera, pero como siempre, se mantienen al margen y no dicen nada sobre ello.

Nos deseamos buenas noches con un ligero beso antes de entrar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando entro a mi habitación Delly ya se encuentra esperándome para ayudarme a prepararme para dormir.

Mientras me limpia el cabello dice.

-Señora lamento lo ocurrido hace unas horas, no era mi intención el distraerme a charlar animadamente con el Señor Mellark, cuando no debería hacerlo, lamento si la ofendí, no sabe cuánto me avergüenzo por ello, le prometo que nunca más pienso volver a hacerlo, pero por favor no me vaya a despedir por ello- puedo notar la pena y mortificación por todo lo que dice en su tono de voz, por lo que sé que si disculpa es verdadera.

Pero sinceramente no sé a qué se refiere exactamente, ya que tampoco sé el por qué reaccione de aquella manera cuando los vi a ella y Peeta juntos, pero al parecer ella cree que me enfade por ello y por eso salió inmediatamente asustada de la habitación, por lo que le digo.

-Delly, no me enfadé, ni nada parecido, pisé de esa manera ya que estaba a punto de caer, quería decirte que soy yo quien lamenta haberte asustado, quise decírtelo en ese instante pero tu saliste despavorida de la habitación- miento- además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, puedes hablar con Peeta cada que veas que es necesario, siempre y cuando no le quites su tiempo, También quiero agregar que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa que necesites y yo encontraré una forma de brindártelo- agrego esperando que ya deje de tenerme miedo si es que por eso actúa de manera tan mecánica conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Señora- dice volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Termina su trabajo y sale de la habitación, dejándome por fin sola.

Me recuesto en el centro de la cama y comienzo a revivir todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, como mí relación con Peeta por fin llegó al siguiente escalón y que no soy la única que piensa eso, que él también se ha dado cuenta de ello y ambos hemos decidido aceptarlo.

Por primera vez pienso en nuestro matrimonio como uno verdadero y no como uno arreglado.

Inconscientemente llevo la punta de mis dedos hacia mis labios, donde aún siento los suyos sobre ellos, a la vez pienso en sus ojos en cómo me miraban como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

Pasan unas horas mientras pienso en todo ello y me doy cuenta de que no tengo sueño en absoluto.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama y puedo notar la pequeña sombra de la luz de las velas por debajo de la puerta que da a la habitación de Peeta.

No soy consciente de mis acciones hasta que ya estoy frente a la misma tocando, espero una respuesta.

-Pasen- se escucha al otro lado.

Tímidamente giro la perilla y abro la puerta.

Me sorprende ver que la habitación es idéntica a la mía, solo con colores más oscuros.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- dirijo mi atención a Peeta que está sentado en la cama con un libro entre las manos, también me doy cuenta de que no se ha cambiado de ropa, solo se quitó el saco y trae la camisa interior desfajada y el cabello revuelto.

Luego soy consciente de mi atuendo y cierro mi bata todo lo que me es posible, mientras digo.

-No, llevo horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero ha sido en vano- digo.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de decir.

-Ya somos dos- dice levantando el libro.

-¿Qué libro es?-

-Historia de dos ciudades, ¿Lo has leído?-

-Sí, es un libro muy bueno- respondo.

-Lo es-

No decimos nada más al respecto por lo que digo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mí habitación para que puedas leer a gusto- digo dando media vuelta.

-Espera, por favor quédate- ruega mientras llega a mi lado y me toma del brazo.

Me jala ligeramente y me lleva a la cama para que tome asiento, mientras él se coloca a un lado mío y comienza a leer el libro en voz alta.

Al principio me tenso al estar en esta posición, pero mientras sigue con la lectura y me relajo viendo su rostro concentrado más que en la lectura en sí.

Después de varios capítulos se da cuenta de que no estoy prestando atención a la lectura si no a su rostro, por lo que deja el libro a un lado y comienza a besarme.

No me opongo a ello y le correspondo el beso.

Poco a poco el beso se vuelve más intenso y ninguno de los dos nos separamos hasta que tenemos que hacerlo por la falta de aire.

Pero al instante volvemos a lo mismo y siento como me recuesta en la cama y se coloca sobre mí mientras que sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre mi cabello, descienden a mis piernas, sus caricias me motivan a colar mis manos debajo de su camisa, para sentir su abdomen.

Deja de besar mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello, lo cual hace que varios suspiros salgan de mis labios.

Sus manos viajan hasta la cinturilla de mi bata y se quedan estáticas, mientras se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos esperando mi reacción.

Se lo que pasará si lo dejo, y al ver la misma mirada en sus ojos que hace unas horas, hace que me arme de valor y lo bese de vuelta mientras lo ayudo a desatarme la bata.

Poco a poco la ropa en la parte superior entre nosotros desaparece, y vuelve a besarme en el cuello, mientras desciende repartiendo besos sobre mi clavícula, hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, los cuales posteriormente comienza a besar y acariciar, haciéndome sentir una sensación de placer que nunca había sentido antes y hace que me retuerza y me aferre a las sabanas por ello.

Posteriormente el resto de mi ropa desaparece dejándome completamente desnuda, se separa de mí, dejándome con la respiración agitada gracias al cansancio y me mira de arriba abajo antes de decir.

-Así te ves aún más hermosa que otras veces- dice, lo cual hace que me sonroje fuertemente y vuelve a besarme.

Cuando él también está completamente desnudo se coloca entre mis piernas y se acerca a mí oído para susurrarme.

-Si te duele o te sientes incomoda, no dudes en decírmelo y me detendré al instante- dice mientras me besa lentamente y siento como lentamente entra en mí.

El dolor es insoportable y no puedo evitar romper el beso para dar un ligero grito de dolor mientras cierro fuertemente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que salen pequeñas lágrimas de ellos.

Él las limpia cariñosamente con besos mientras deja de moverse para no provocarme ningún daño.

Después de unos minutos el dolor desaparece y lo incito a que comience a moverse, rodeándolo con mis piernas.

Las embestidas poco a poco aumentan de velocidad, hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax.

Se coloca a un lado mío y me abraza para que quede recostada sobre su pecho mientras nos cubre sobre una sábana a ambos.

Mientras estoy en esa posición, soy consciente de lo que acabamos de hacer.

Hemos hecho el amor por primera vez.

Por fin hemos consumado el matrimonio.

"Todo Ha Cambiado entre nosotros", pienso antes de caer dormida.

 **\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Sé que el capítulo está corto (Solo 1500 palabras), pero no encontré una forma de alargarlo más y creo que todo esto debía estar en un solo capítulo, sin nada más dentro de él, de todos modos espero no haberlos decepcionado y que el contenido del mismo les haya gustado, porque ya vimos que este es el capítulo con más Everlark hasta el momento, les prometo que para compensarlo el próximo será más largo de lo normal.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	14. Nuevos Sentimientos

_**Pov. Peeta.**_

Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que el día de hoy estaría casado y una hermosa mujer estaría dormida entre mis brazos, desnuda, le hubiera dicho a esa persona que estaba demente.

Pero es así y no lo puedo creer.

Después de que me casé con Katniss, ambos no dejábamos de vernos como completos extraños.

Era Lógico que ambos pensáramos lo mismo, en la vida nos habíamos visto, mucho menos hablado y de buenas a primeras, ya estábamos comprometidos gracias a un trato entre nuestros padres.

Luego de por fin ser declarados marido y mujer, tuvimos que comenzar a vivir juntos, tal y como debe de ser, no voy a decir que no fue difícil encontrar un tema de conversación que no fuera nuestra situación.

Pero con el paso del tiempo ambos fuimos tomando confianza el uno con el otro, hasta convertirnos en lo que se puede decir amigos.

Tampoco voy a negar que es extraño tener que ver a la señorita Cartwrigth en los pasillos o cualquier parte de la casa, después de lo que sé que piensa acerca de mí.

A veces aunque ella no se dé cuenta, puedo ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro cuando estoy junto a Katniss, en cómo sale de la habitación cuando nos escucha reír, o cuando voltea el rostro cuando tomo la mano de mi esposa.

No la culpo por nada, uno no manda sobre sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, y es imposible cambiarlos.

Por lo mismo y por el bien de ambos, casi no nos dedicamos palabra alguna, de hecho ambos tratamos de casi no encontrarnos en la casa, por suerte es demasiado grande para hacerlo posible.

Hasta que esta tarde eso cambió.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Estaba esperando a Katniss para poder ir al baile de compromiso de su Amiga la señorita Mason.

Sabíamos que por más que quisiéramos no podíamos declinar la invitación a este evento como ya lo habíamos hecho con todos los anteriores, puesto que a pesar de ser muy buena amiga de Katniss, ya era hora de que por fin saliéramos a algún evento como marido y mujer.

Mientras la esperaba la señorita Cartwrigth venía bajando las escaleras con una bandeja en sus manos, junto a otras cosas, las cuales apenas podía sostener, por lo que me apresuré a ayudarla.

Se sorprendió cuando lo hice, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, por estar concentrada evitando que se le cayeran las cosas.

-Disculpe la molestia señor Mellark, soy demasiado torpe- dijo bajando la mirada, y aferrándose más a las cosas para evitar que se le caigan.

-No hay problema, permítame ayudarla, nadie en su sano juicio podría con todas esas cosas- dije tomando un par de cosas y llevándolas a la cocina.

Luego volvemos a pie de la escalera y le dije.

-Ve, nunca está de más pedir un poco de ayuda- ella río y estaba por decir algo cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido, el cual provocó que ambos asustados volteáramos al origen del mismo y nos diéramos cuenta de que se trataba de Katniss.

La Señorita Cartwrigth bajó la mirada y murmuró un "Tengo que irme" para luego desaparecer de la habitación hacía la cocina, dejándonos a Katniss y a mi solos.

Voltee a verla extrañado ya que no entendía por qué la doncella reacciona de esa manera cada vez que la ve, como si le tuviera miedo.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros incapaz de darme una explicación, por lo que decidí ya no tocar el tema, le tendí el brazo y le pregunté.

-¿Nos Vamos?- Cuando lo tomó, pude sentir su nerviosismo al igual que yo, sé que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo acerca de todo ello, por lo cual no la culpo.

Al llegar pudimos sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre nosotros, de ello siguen los murmullos, pero no hice nada más que ignorarlos.

Pude notar como Katniss también trataba de hacerlo pero no podía, por lo apriete ligeramente su mano, para que se diera cuenta de que no está sola en esto, lo cual funcionó para que se relaje un poco.

Después nos encontramos con la señorita Mason, la cual mantuvo conversación, con el típico tono que las caracteriza cuando están juntas.

Luego de bailar un par de canciones con ella, pude ver a sus padres viéndonos a lo lejos, su padre me hizo una seña de que quiere hablar con su hija a solas por lo cual, por lo cual dije.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- asintió extrañada y me fui a buscar un par de copas de champagne.

Cuando regrese, vi a los lejos que la plática que está teniendo con sus padres la incómoda, por la forma en que a veces fruncía el ceño, o evita mirar a su padre los ojos.

De un momento a otro dieron por terminada la conversación y ella desapareció entre los invitados, la seguí, hasta que la encuentre en uno de los muchos balcones del lugar, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

- _Hasta que te encuentro_ \- dije, lo cual hizo que saliera de su trance y volteara a verme.

 _-Lo siento, lo que sucede es que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, puesto que estar en un lugar con tantas personas hacen que me sofoque-_ Dijo serena, aunque en su voz pude notar cierto deje de tristeza, pero no le dije nada al respecto, puesto que no quiero hacerla sentir aún más mal ya ella me dirá que le sucede si así lo desea.

 _-Ya somos dos, a mí tampoco me agradan este tipo de cosas-_ Dije con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mientras le tendí una de las copas, lo cual funciono ya que la tomó gustosa.

Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre cosas banales y sin sentido hasta que mientras volteaba un momento a ver por el balcón, me percaté de lo hermosa que se veía esta noche, con ese vestido color azul que hace que sus ojos grises brillen más de lo normal, sintió mi mirada sobre ella, por lo que le dije apenas volteó.

- _Te Ves Hermosa Esta Noche-_ Ese comentario hizo que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada avergonzada, haciéndola lucir aún más bella.

- _Gracias-_ Respondió en un susurro.

Por lo cual me acerque a ella y la tomé ligeramente de la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos y me acerqué lentamente a ella para poder besarla.

Se podía sentir la inseguridad por la reacción del otro, pero luego ambos tomamos confianza y mis manos bajaron a su cintura para acercarla todo lo que se pudiera hacía mí para poder profundizar el beso, mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos detrás de mi nuca.

Nos separamos gracias a la falta de aire por parte de los dos, pero no la solté de la cintura, impidiéndole la posibilidad de que se alejará más que un par de milímetros.

Tenerla frente a mí con esa mirada esperanzada, me hizo pensar en todo el tiempo que he perdido, al solo pensar en nuestro matrimonio como un simple contrato de por vida impuesto sobre nuestros hombros, cuando en realidad todos estos meses he estado viviendo junto a una hermosa joven que no tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos pasó, y en todo ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que poco a poco ha estado cautivándome con su belleza, su sencillez y su modo de ver el mundo.

De sus hermosos ojos brotaban ligeras lágrimas, las cuales limpie cuidadosamente, y de un momento a otro mis manos quedaron posadas sobre sus mejillas.

 _-Esto no es un sueño, ¿Verdad?-_ Preguntó en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara.

 _-No preciosa, es real-_ Le respondí, lo cual hace que ahora sea ella la que cierra la distancia entre nosotros con un beso.

Seguimos así un rato, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de ya habíamos estado demasiado tiempo afuera, y que lo mejor era volver al interior de la casa.

Luego de un par de horas, ambos nos fastidiamos de estar rodeados de tanta gente y decidimos que lo mejor era volver a nuestra casa.

El trayecto lo pasamos en silencio, pero por primera vez desde que nos casamos, tomé asiento junto a ella, sabiendo que no se sentiría incomoda al respecto, sentí como tomaba mi mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Al llegar a la casa todo el servicio nos miró extrañados, solo por un par de segundos, antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo, a excepción de la señorita Cartwrigth que nos observaba desde la parte superior de la escalera, pero antes de que Katniss llegara a verla, apartó la mirada y tomó su camino hasta la habitación de Katniss.

Cuando llegamos a la planta superior, cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Pasaron las horas y yo capaz de conciliar el sueño, tomé un libro, pero tuve que leer varias veces un párrafo para poder entenderlo, puesto que tenía muchas cosas en mente.

Escuché como tocan la puerta, así que sin apartar la mirada del libro dije.

- _Pasen-_ La puerta que conecta con la habitación de Katniss se abrió, dejándola ver.

Observó la habitación, analizándola, puesto que era la primera vez que entraba.

 _-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-_ pregunté, lo cual provocó que dirigiera su atención hacía mí.

Consiente de su atuendo, que solo consistía en un vestido de noche y una bata, apretó la bata contra su pecho, mientras decía.

 _-No, llevo horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero ha sido en vano-_ Dijo _._

Por lo menos no soy el único. Pensé, lo cual provocó que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

 _-Ya somos dos-_ Dije, mientras levantaba el libro que tenía en mis manos.

 _-¿Qué libro es?-_ Preguntó curiosa, mientras analizaba la tapa del libro.

 _-Historia de dos ciudades, ¿Lo has leído?-_ Pregunté, tratando de buscar un tema de conversación con ella.

 _-Sí, es un libro muy bueno-_ respondió.

 _-Lo es-_

- _Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mí habitación para que puedas leer a gusto-_ Dijo mientras daba media vuelta.

No es lo que me impulsó a seguirla, pero no quería que se fuera, aún no, por lo que me levanté y la tomé del brazo.

 _-Espera, por favor quédate-_ Rogué, mientras la tomaba del brazo y hacia que se sentara en la cama, mientras comenzaba a leer el libro.

Luego de un par de páginas leídas, me di cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba leyendo, si no que tenía su vista clavada fijamente sobre mí, por lo cual de un momento a otro dejé el libro a un lado y comencé a besarla.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Una cosa llevo a otra y ahora me encuentro acostado en mi cama, con Katniss recostada sobre mi pecho, profundamente dormida, ambos desnudos.

No cabe duda de que lo que acabamos de hacer hace un rato fue por voluntad propia por parte de ambos.

No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por Katniss, lo único que espero que no sea así.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola, lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y pues ya llevaba un rato sin un Pov. De Peeta, por lo cual me pareció apropiado hacerlo.**

 **Además cabe avisarles que el próximo capítulo habrá un Pov. De nuestra querida doncella, y recuerden ella se ha estado dando cuenta de lo que sucede entre Katniss y Peeta, ¿Qué se Traerá entre manos?, ni yo lo sé, porque digamos que ya tengo una idea de lo que va a pasar en toda la historia, pero conforme escribo llegan nuevas ideas a mi mente, cambiando todo el curso de la historia.**

 **No olviden comentar lo que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	15. Ella Es Perfecta

_**Pov. Delly.**_

Muchas Veces permanecemos en un trabajo por necesidad y no por gusto.

Ese ha sido mi caso en los últimos meses, he sido doncella de la señora Mellark por la necesidad del dinero que se me paga semanalmente y las comodidades que tengo gracias a este empleo, como lo son una cama y un techo en el cual pasar las noches, al igual que tres comidas al día, cosa que nunca antes había tenido.

Pero para ello tengo que sufrir viendo como ella y el señor Mellark pasan sus días en compañía uno del otro, pensando en cómo me gustaría estar en su lugar, ser yo la que tuviera que compartir el resto de mi vida a su lado, y no la pobre doncella que observa silenciosamente la escena sin decir nada al respecto.

Aunque hay algo sospechoso en su matrimonio, al principio se comportaban como completos desconocidos, como si nunca antes en su vida se hubieran visto o convivido, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, ¿No se Supone que cuando te casas con alguien es porque has convivido con esa persona como para llegar a dar el siguiente paso y pasar el resto de su vida juntos?

En ellos nunca se vio esa chispa que se tiene en la mirada cuando estás enamorado de alguien, sino todo lo contrario, en sus miradas se podía apreciar la desconfianza que se tenían el uno al otro, la cual fue disminuyendo poco a poco, pero no hasta desaparecer por completo.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia por ella.

Ella no sabe lo afortunada que es por tener a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida juntos, mientras que por otro lado yo estoy aquí deseando poder tomar su lugar.

Aunque sé que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, aquí la culpable soy yo por estar enamorada de su esposo, convirtiéndome en una cualquiera, roba-Maridos.

Por lo que cada vez que estoy ayudándola o en la misma habitación evito todo contacto visual y solamente le dirijo la palabra en casos sumamente necesarios, por vergüenza y para evitar terminar diciéndole algo impropio debido a mis celos.

Así que para evitar algún problema con ella y terminar siendo despedida evito completamente cualquier contacto con su esposo, al igual que me limito a hacer mi trabajo, invisible entre las sombras.

Estoy bajando las escaleras con la bandeja de té de la señora Mellar que lleve esta mañana al igual que otras cosas, cubriéndome la visión, por lo cual tengo que hacer maravillas para mantener mi equilibrio en las escaleras y así evitar caer.

De Pronto siento como poco a poco lo voy perdiendo y el peso de mis manos disminuye lo cual me sorprende e incline ligeramente mí cabeza para ver de qué se trata.

O mejor dicho quién se trata, puesto que el Señor Mellark ya se encuentra frente a mí ayudándome, tomando algunas cosas lo cual sirve para que recupere el equilibrio.

- _Disculpe la molestia señor Mellark, soy demasiado torpe-_ Digo bajando la mirada para evitar el contacto visual mientras me aferro a las cosas para evitar que se me caigan, aunque también en parte para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

- _No hay problema, permítame ayudarla, nadie en su sano juicio podría con todas esas cosas-_ Dice tomando algunas cosas y se dirige a mi destino, la cocina.

Lo sigo en silencio con la cabeza gacha, no dice nada más lo cual agradezco, ya que no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda ocultar mi nerviosismo y termine haciendo una locura.

Volvemos al pie de la escalera y yo estoy a punto de subir para hacer algo que me encargó Glimmer para ayudarla, pero él dice,

 _-Ve, nunca está de más pedir un poco de ayuda-_ Ese comentario hace que me ría, lo cual me anima a ignorar mi propósito de evitar dirigirle la palabra, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo un fuerte sonido de un tacón chocando contra el piso hace que nos separemos y volteemos a ver hacia el origen del sonido.

La Señora Mellark se encuentra a mitad de la escalera con una mirada seria, lo cual hace que me arrepienta de lo que iba a hacer y deicida salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

Fui una estúpida por intentar entablar conversación con él, cuando sé que no debo hacerlo, ahora gracias a ello hice enojar a su esposa y tal vez decida despedirme esta misma noche.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en ello, por lo que decido discúlpame con ella en un rato cuando la ayude a prepararse para dormir, así que cuando faltan unos minutos para que llegue decido ir a su habitación a esperarla.

Cuando entra a la habitación por primera vez puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo de una persona enamorada, lo cual sirve para sentirme peor por estar enamorada de su esposo, por lo que decido que lo mejor es ya no interponerme entre ellos y dejar este trabajo cuando junte el dinero suficiente para poder vivir bien un tiempo mientras consigo un nuevo trabajo pero no podré hacerlo si me despide esta misma noche.

Así que cuando estoy quitándole las horquillas del cabello para que pueda dormir a gusto le digo.

- _Señora lamento lo ocurrido hace unas horas, no era mi intención el distraerme a charlar animadamente con el Señor Mellark, cuando no debería hacerlo, lamento si la ofendí, no sabe cuánto me avergüenzo por ello, le prometo que nunca más pienso volver a hacerlo, pero por favor no me vaya a despedir por ello-_ digo con cierto tono de mortificación.

- _Delly, no me enfadé, ni nada parecido, pisé de esa manera ya que estaba a punto de caer, quería decirte que soy yo quien lamenta haberte asustado, quise decírtelo en ese instante pero tu saliste despavorida de la habitación, además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, puedes hablar con Peeta cada que veas que es necesario, siempre y cuando no le quites su tiempo_ -

"Si supiera lo que siento por su esposo no opinaría lo mismo" pienso.

 _\- También quiero agregar que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa que necesites y yo encontraré una forma de brindártelo_ -

No me esperaba ese comentario, pero aun así no voy a abusar de su confianza, por lo que me limito a decir.

- _Muchas gracias Señora_ \- me concentro nuevamente en mi trabajo.

Cuando termino salgo de la habitación para poder darle privacidad y pueda descansar.

Esta noche antes de dormir llego a la conclusión de que solamente voy a seguir con este trabajo un mes, ni más ni menos.

A la mañana siguiente subo a la habitación de la señora Mellark con su té matutino, pero me sorprende ver que no se encuentra en la habitación, voy y toco la puerta del tocador pero no hay nadie, cuando vuelvo nuevamente me percato de que la cama ni siquiera esta desordenada, como no hubiera pasado la noche ahí.

Puedo ver la puerta que da a la habitación de señor Mellark ligeramente abierta, por lo que curiosa voy a ver si no se encuentra ahí.

Cuando la abro los encuentro a ambos recostados en la cama, durmiendo profundamente y alrededor de la cama se encuentran tiradas sus ropas, dejando en claro qué fue lo que hicieron durante la noche.

Con un gran dolor en mi corazón ante dicha escena salgo inmediatamente de la habitación, cambiando drásticamente los planes que hice anoche antes de dormir.

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola, Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Demasiado corto lo sé, pero es que creo que lo más apropiado para el titulo era hacer solamente un Pov. De Delly, sé que muchos quieren saber que ocurrirá entre Katniss y Peeta Después de su noche juntos, por lo que les voy a decir que mañana más o menos a esta hora publicaré dicho capítulo, para que estén atentos.**

 **P.D. solamente quería decirles que hace rato a subí el prólogo de mi nueva historia, Camouflage, en mi perfil de Wattpad, que es una historia de fantasía (Hadas) con un toque de drama y acción.**

 **Es una historia original, no tiene nada que ver con THG, me haría muy feliz que le dieran una oportunidad y me dijeran qué les parece la historia.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	16. ¿Cuánto Tiempo Te Amaré?

**Pov. Katniss.**

" _Todo Ha Cambiado entre nosotros", pienso antes de caer dormida."_

Abro perezosamente los ojos mientras me retiro del rostro unos mechones de cabello que me impiden aclarar la vista.

Cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la luz matutina y observo atentamente todo me doy cuenta de algo, esta no es mi habitación.

Estoy recostada sobre el Pecho desnudo de Peeta y los recuerdos de anoche llegan a mi mente.

Anoche por primera vez ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, por primera vez actuamos como un par de jóvenes enamorados, y anoche por primera vez desde que nos casamos consumamos el matrimonio.

Aún no puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho, y tampoco puedo creer que después de habernos conocido en la situación que lo hicimos ambos terminamos enamorándonos.

Siento como comienza a acariciar ligeramente mi cabello, lo cual quiere decir que ya se despertó por lo cual volteo a verlo.

-Buenos Días Preciosa- dice mientras deposita un ligero beso en mi boca.

-Buenos Días- murmuro con una sonrisa después de que me besa y continuo el beso.

Seguimos besándonos un rato más hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire y vuelvo a recostarme sobre su pecho y acaricia de vez en cuando mi cabello o mi brazo, durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos décimos nada, hasta que él rompe el silencio.

-¿Estás Bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- pregunto confundida.

-Me Refiero a que si estás bien con esto, con nosotros-

Ahora ya entiendo todo, teme a que me arrepienta de lo que hicimos anoche o que lo haya hecho por puro compromiso.

-Sí, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, lo que hicimos anoche fue algo que ambos queríamos, si te soy sincera fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Así que como ya te lo dije no creas que me arrepiento porque no es cierto, y quiero creer que tu tampoco- digo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No yo tampoco, Te Amo y nunca dudes de ello- eso me toma por sorpresa.

Nunca creí que algún día escucharía a alguien diciéndome esas palabras, esas palabras que solo había leído en libros, mucho menos de alguien con quien fui obligada a casarme, a quien no lo veía más que solo como un extraño, lo veía como la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida infeliz gracias a que ninguno de los dos nos amábamos, pero no fue así y no puedo evitar estar sumamente agradecida por ello.

-Te Amo- digo a modo de respuesta y comienzo a besarlo.

Me toma de la cintura, sin romper el beso y me hace sentarme sobre él, poco a poco aumentamos de intensidad el beso y terminamos haciendo el amor.

Cuando terminamos decidimos que lo mejor es ya bajar a desayunar.

Envuelvo mi cuerpo desnudo con una sábana mientras busco mi ropa alrededor de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta.

Al encontrarla me dirijo a mi habitación, pero antes de salir de salir digo.

-En Un rato te devuelvo tu sabana- la broma cumple mi objetivo ya que ríe ante mi comentario.

Al entrar a mi habitación esperaba encontrar a mi doncella esperándome debido a la hora que es, pero no es así ya que la habitación se encuentra vacía y todas las cosas tal y como las deje anoche.

De seguro ha de estar ocupada haciendo otra cosa y por eso no ha llegado, así que decido darme un baño yo sola para esperarla. Cuando termino aún no aparece por lo que no me queda más remedio que vestirme yo sola.

Busco un vestido sencillo y fácil de colocar, al final me decido por uno color amarillo pálido que se cierra por el frente, no me coloco corsé ya que no puedo hacerlo sola, y me hago un simple recogido a la altura de la nuca incapaz de hacer algo más.

Cuando bajo Peeta ya está esperándome en el comedor, unos minutos llega la cocinera seguida de la ama de llaves para colocar el desayuno, antes de que se vayan tomo al ama de llaves de la mamo y le digo.

-Glimmer, ¿No sabes dónde está Delly?- me mira extrañada y dice.

-No señora, ¿No Fue a ayudarla esta mañana?-

-No y se me hizo raro ya que ella todos los día llega puntual-

-Deje Voy y la busco- dice e inmediatamente sale del lugar.

Peeta me mira extrañado ante lo que le dije a Glimmer, yo solo niego con la cabeza restándole importancia y comenzamos a desayunar.

Cuando terminamos Glimmer llega y me dice.

-Señora, la señorita Cartwrigth no se encuentra en su habitación, encontré estas cartas en su cama, es una para usted y otra para él señor- dice mientras nos tiende una carta a cada uno.

Peeta se sorprende al recibir la carta, sin despegar la vista de la carta se levanta de su lugar dice.

-Con permiso- sale de la habitación.

Glimmer me trae una taza de café mientras me dedico a leer la carta.

 _"Señora Mellark se preguntará por qué no fui a ayudarla esta mañana, y porqué le dejé esta carta._

 _Lo que sucede es que el día de ayer he tomado la decisión de dejar de estar a su servicio, no quiero que se sienta culpable por ello, es algo que he meditado mucho, a pesar de necesitar el dinero que usted y su esposo me brindaban semana por semana, tengo un problema personal con el cual ya no puedo lidiar con él mientras trabajo, así que no quiero arriesgarme a hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiré, por lo que no me queda más remedio que dejar el trabajo._

 _Una vez más no se lo tome personal, lo único que puedo decirle es que este tiempo que fui su doncella fue todo un honor._

 _Mis mejores deseos._  
 _Srta. Delly Cartwrigth."_

 _ **Fin Pov. Katniss.**_

 _ **Pov. Peeta.**_

Siento como Katniss se remueve en la cama, lo cual hace que me despierte, la veo aún recostada sobre mi pecho, al parecer aún dormida por lo que comienzo a acariciar su cabello mientras espero a que lo haga. Unos segundos después voltea a verme y le digo.

- _Buenos Días Preciosa-_ deposito un beso en sus labios.

- _Buenos Días-_ Murmura con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y continua el beso.

Después de seguir así por un rato, hasta que termina recostándose nuevamente sobre mí pecho y yo aprovecho para acariciar su sedoso cabello y de vez su brazo, ninguno de los dos decimos nada por un rato, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Temo el que esté viendo la realidad de lo que hicimos anoche y esté arrepintiéndose de ello o que se haya visto forzada a hacerlo porque es su "deber", cosa que me parece estúpida, pero aun así le pregunto.

 _-¿Estás Bien?_ \- la pregunta la toma por sorpresa.

- _Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-_ dice con un tono de confusión en su voz.

-Me Refiero a que si estás bien con esto, con nosotros- aclaro.

Ella medita la pregunta por unos segundos antes de responder.

- _Sí, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, lo que hicimos anoche fue algo que ambos queríamos, si te soy sincera fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Así que como ya te lo dije no creas que me arrepiento porque no es cierto, y quiero creer que tu tampoco-_ eso hace que un gran peso desaparezca de mis hombros y me arma de valor para decir lo siguiente.

 _-No yo tampoco, Te Amo y nunca dudes de ello-_ Puedo ver un ligero brillo de emoción en sus ojos cuando digo aquello.

- _Te Amo_ \- responde antes de comenzar a besarme.

Poco a poco aumento la intensidad del beso colocándola sobre mí y termino haciéndole el amor y demostrándole cuanto la amo.

Cuando terminamos su estómago comienza a rugir exigiendo comida, y decidimos que lo mejor es bajar ya a desayunar.

Envuelve su cuerpo en una sábana para cubrir su desnudez mientras busca la ropa que llevaba puesta anoche, la observo incapaz de creer que esa hermosa mujer es mi esposa.

Antes de retirarse dice.

- _En Un rato te devuelvo tu sábana-_ eso hace que ría, al igual que ella.

\/\/\

Al estar sentados en el comedor toma a la ama de llaves del brazo, le dice algo y esta sale apresurada de la habitación, volteo a ver extrañado a Katniss buscando una explicación, pero esta solo niega con la cabeza y se dedica a comer su desayuno.

Al terminar el desayuno la ama de llaves vuelve y dice.

 _-Señora, la señorita Cartwrigth no se encuentra en su habitación, encontré estas cartas en su cama, es una para usted y otra para él señor-_ Nos tiende una carta a cada uno.

En el centro del nombre puedo ver mi nombre escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de la señorita Cartwrigth.

Sin despegar la vista del sobre me levanto de mi lugar y digo.

 _-Con Permiso-_ Salgo inmediatamente del lugar curioso y a la vez ansioso de leer el contenido del sobre.

Cuando llego a mi estudio, busco un abrecartas en los cajones y abro rápidamente el sobre.

" _Joven Mellark, se preguntará porqué le escribo esta carta cuando ambos juramos que ya no íbamos a hacer esto, no ahora que está casado, pero no importa porque yo no estaré ahí cuando lo haga._

 _¿Por qué le dejé esta carta?, la respuesta es simple._

 _Lo que ocurre es que durante los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la señorita Everdeen, incluso antes de que usted mismo lo hiciera. Déjeme decirle que me alegra ver que está encontrando el amor con ella, su esposa, esa persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida._

 _Pero también me duele ver que no soy ella, que no soy yo a la que ve de la manera que la ve a ella, que no soy yo con la que platica alegre todos los día como lo hace con ella, que no soy esa con la que va a pasar el resto de sus días._

 _Voy a serle sincera, encontrarlos esta mañana de la manera en que lo hice fue lo que me quebró por completo, así que ya no pude soportarlo y creo que lo más sano es que me fuera para evitarme tanto sufrimiento._

 _No quiero que haga nada al respecto, puesto que cuando usted lea esta carta, yo ya estaré muy lejos de su hogar, tal y como debió ser desde un principio._

 _Les Deseo lo mejor a usted y a su esposa, espero que sean muy felices juntos._

 _Srta. Delly Cartwrigth._

 _(La Joven Misteriosa)"_

"Se Ha ido, la joven misteriosa se ha ido" Es mí único pensamiento al terminar de leer la carta.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola aquí está el capítulo que les prometí, ¿Qué Creen que pasará ahora entre Katniss Y Peeta? Ahora que ya vieron que ambos andan por el mismo camino con lo que respecta a sus sentimientos, recuerden que pueden mandarme sus ideas y ya yo veré si son acorde a lo que tengo en mente o no, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	17. Fuera De Nuestras Manos

_**Pov. Katniss.**_

 _"Señora Mellark se preguntará por qué no fui a ayudarla esta mañana, y porqué le dejé esta carta._

 _Lo que sucede es que el día de ayer he tomado la decisión de dejar de estar a su servicio, no quiero que se sienta culpable por ello, es algo que he meditado mucho, a pesar de necesitar el dinero que usted y su esposo me brindaban semana por semana, tengo un problema personal con el cual ya no puedo lidiar con él mientras trabajo, así que no quiero arriesgarme a hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiré, por lo que no me queda más remedio que dejar el trabajo._

 _Una vez más no se lo tome personal, lo único que puedo decirle es que este tiempo que fui su doncella fue todo un honor._

 _Mis mejores deseos._  
 _Srta. Delly Cartwrigth."_

Leo varias veces la carta incapaz de entender porque Delly se fue, algo que me dé una pista sobre su repentina decisión pero no encuentro nada.

-Glimmer, ¿A ti no te dijo nada al respecto?- Le pregunto a la ama de llaves que había estado aquí todo el tiempo en caso de que le pudiera algo.

-No señora, de hecho al igual que usted recién me acabo de enterar gracias a una nota en donde me decía que dejaba el trabajo y que le entregara las cartas a usted y al señor, de ahí en más no sabía nada, pero en los últimos días se había estado comportando muy extraño, especialmente ayer, que estuvo más callada de lo normal y estuvo encerrada en su habitación para esperarla una vez que acabo sus deberes, pero eso es todo, nunca me dijo nada, ni siquiera había mencionado la idea de que quisiera dejar el trabajo, que siendo sincera nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a dejarlo puesto que lo que nos pagan y las comodidades que nos ofrecen no nos las dan en ningún otro lugar, así que por el dinero no fue, debe haber sido otra cosa- dice analizando toda la situación.

Y es cierto, últimamente Delly había estado actuando extraña, pero yo siempre asumí que se debía a su nerviosismo a la posibilidad de hacer algo mal y terminara perdiendo su trabajo, aunque ya me di cuenta de que no era eso, es algo más y es algo que pienso averiguar de una u otra manera.

De pronto tocan la puerta y Glimmer se debate ante la idea de ir a atender o quedarse aquí a hacer el trabajo de Delly, pero se relaja cuando le digo que vaya a abrir, que no hay necesidad de que este aquí.

Escucho varios pasos en el recibidor y no puedo evitar sentirme irritada por ello ya que lo último que quiero en estos momentos es tener visitas en casa, más cuando tengo que comenzar a buscar una nueva doncella lo más pronto posible.

-Señora son sus padres, la esperan en la sala de estar- dice Glimmer mientras va a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ya que desde que me casé ellos nunca habían venido de visita, a veces yo iba a visitarlos o nos mandábamos cartas pero nunca venían.

Voy a saludarlos, y mi padre no tarda en decir.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo?- dando a entender que no es a mí a la que venía a ver.

-En El Estudio- digo señalándole el camino.

Solo asiente y sale en la dirección que le dije, volteo a ver a mi madre pero se encoje de hombros y niega con la cabeza señal de que no sabe que se trae mi padre en manos o si lo sabe no me lo dirá.

-¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera?- dice cambiando drásticamente de tema y señalando mi atuendo.

No sé qué tiene de malo mi aspecto puesto que no pensaba salir en todo el día para poder hacer el anuncio y buscar una doncella lo más pronto posible para que la pobre de Glimmer no tenga trabajo extra, pero obvio en lo que consigo a alguien más voy a pagarle por todo lo que está haciendo de más.

-Porque me acabo de enterar esta mañana que me quedé sin doncella, y no me quedó más remedio que vestirme yo sola- digo seria.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras me toma del brazo y le pide a Glimmer indicaciones para llegar a mi habitación, también le pide que prepare otro vestido.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que ve mi madre en la habitación es la sabana de Peeta con la que me cubrí esta mañana al salir de su habitación, en la misma se puede ver una mancha de sangre dejando en claro qué fue lo que ocurrió la noche de ayer.

-¿Apenas ayer fue cuando…?- deja incompleta la pregunta.

-Sí, creo que fue lo más indicado que fuera hasta tiempo después de ser obligados a casarnos, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que fuéramos a hacer algo así cuando recién acabábamos de conocernos?, recuerde que esa no fue de la manera en que me educaron usted y mi padre- digo fría, puesto que a veces me es imposible evitar recalcarle a ella y a mi padre por la decisión que me orillaron a tomar.

-Está bien hija, ya eres una mujer casada y tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida siempre y cuando recuerdes la forma en que fuiste educada-

Dice y comienza a deshacer el recogido que me hice para hacer uno más complejo, luego me ayuda a colocarme el vestido que Glimmer trajo.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que el vestido que Trajo Glimmer es uno de exterior, cosa que no entiendo ya que no voy a salir durante el día de hoy.

Mi madre al notar mi expresión dice.

-Vamos a ir a visitar a tu hermano-

 _ **Fin Pov. Katniss.**_

 _ **Pov. Peeta.**_

" _Joven Mellark, se preguntará porqué le escribo esta carta cuando ambos juramos que ya no íbamos a hacer esto, no ahora que está casado, pero no importa porque yo no estaré ahí cuando lo haga._

 _¿Por qué le dejé esta carta?, la respuesta es simple._

 _Lo que ocurre es que durante los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la señorita Everdeen, incluso antes de que usted mismo lo hiciera. Déjeme decirle que me alegra ver que está encontrando el amor con ella, su esposa, esa persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida._

 _Pero también me duele ver que no soy ella, que no soy yo a la que ve de la manera que la ve a ella, que no soy yo con la que platica alegre todos los día como lo hace con ella, que no soy esa con la que va a pasar el resto de sus días._

 _Voy a serle sincera, encontrarlos esta mañana de la manera en que lo hice fue lo que me quebró por completo, así que ya no pude soportarlo y creo que lo más sano es que me fuera para evitarme tanto sufrimiento._

 _No quiero que haga nada al respecto, puesto que cuando usted lea esta carta, yo ya estaré muy lejos de su hogar, tal y como debió ser desde un principio._

 _Les Deseo lo mejor a usted y a su esposa, espero que sean muy felices juntos._

 _Srta. Delly Cartwrigth._

 _(La Joven Misteriosa)"_

" _Se Ha ido, la joven misteriosa se ha ido" Es mí único pensamiento al terminar de leer la carta."_

Leo varias veces más la carta memorizando cada una de las palabras de la señorita Cartwrigth.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por el hecho que haya tenido que dejar su trabajo puesto que ella no ha hecho nada malo más que enamorarse de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado.

Me debato ante la idea de ir a buscarla, pero tal y como lo expresa en la carta ella no quiere que vaya detrás suyo, fue su decisión irse para evitar sufrir, para evitarnos problemas a ambos, puesto que no sé cuánto tiempo más hubiera podido mostrarme indiferente ante ella para evitar que Katniss sospechara y terminara descubriendo que la señorita Cartwrigth era la misteriosa joven con la cual fui relacionado levantando fuertes rumores, los cuales aunque no me lo dijera si le afectaban cada vez que los escuchaba, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si supiera la verdad.

Aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme de la Señorita Cartwrigth de otra manera pero creo que lo más sano era terminar todo como comenzó, por medio de una carta.

De pronto escucho como abren la puerta del estudio e inmediatamente intento ocultar la carta temiendo que la encuentren, pero es demasiado tarde puesto que el padre de Katniss, quien es el que entró al estudio, toma la carta y la lee.

-Muchacho, ¿Estuviste engañando a mi hija?- pregunta enojado.

-No señor Everdeen, como ya le he dicho en otras ocasiones yo nunca engañe, ni engañaría a su hija, siempre la respetaré- digo mientras trato de tomar la carta pero él la vuelve a tomar y la alza al aire diciendo.

-¿Entonces qué significa esto?, porque que yo me acuerde esta no es la caligrafía de mi hija y su nombre no es Delly Cartwrigth, ¿Es acaso esta la joven con la fuiste que visto hace unos meses?-

-Sí, pero déjeme explicarle, todo fue un mal entendido, ya que yo nunca estuve en una relación con esa joven, todos hicieron creer que así fue pero créame cuando le digo que no es cierto son solo rumores-

No queda muy convencido con mi respuesta pero ya no dice nada al respecto.

-Está bien, de todos modos no es a eso a lo que venía, si no a decirte que ¿Recuerdas la herencia que Katniss va a recibir cuando cumpla 21 años?-

-Sí como olvidarlo- digo entre dientes, ya que ese es el motivo por el cual fuimos obligados a casarnos y no es una cosa que se olvide así como así.

-Pues Hay algo más que tiene que hacer antes de cumplir 21 años, es algo de lo que recién me acabo de enterar, esperaba decírselos un poco más adelante pero ya no hay tiempo, a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que para que Katniss reciba el dinero que por derecho le corresponde debe estar casada antes de cumplir los 21 años y además con un hijo o hija ya sea recién nacido o en camino-

No puedo evitar molestarme ante ello puesto que además de haber sido obligados a casarnos también vamos a ser obligados a tener hijos, no voy a negar que no me hace ilusión el llegar a formar una familia con Katniss pero no ahora, no de esa manera.

-¿Cómo se atreve a obligar a su propia hija a hacer algo así?- pregunto enojado.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy complacido con la idea, pero mi familia necesita el dinero, al igual que la tuya, todos necesitamos algo de ese dinero, no hay forma de modificar ese testamento por lo que no queda más remedio que tengas un heredero con mi hija- Hace una pausa-. Por cierto creo que lo mejor será evitar decirle esto a Katniss ya que ella ni siquiera sabe del testamento- saliendo del lugar dando por finalizada la conversación.

No puedo evitar sentir nauseas por lo que vamos a ser obligados a hacer, ahora que por fin las coas entre nosotros comenzaban a mejorar.

Tampoco se cómo voy a hacer para ocultarle un secreto de tal magnitud.

 **\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola Espero Que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará cuando Katniss se entere de todo lo que le están ocultando?, también quisiera decirles que aunque no lo crean he leído las propuestas que me han enviado y hay una que me llamó la atención y lo más probable es que la utilice, si tienen más ideas no duden en mandármelas.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	18. Es Como Un Sueño

**Pov. Katniss.**

Después de que mi madre nos obligara a acompañarla junto con mi padre a visitar a mi hermano y a su esposa, no pude evitar sentir por primera vez odio hacia ellos y mis padres.

Ambos están más que contentos con la noticia de que pronto tendrán un hijo, de hecho hasta hace un par de días que se enteraron de la noticia y ya están comenzando a acondicionar una habitación para el futuro bebé, Annie y mi madre ya compraron ropa de bebé de todos colores y de niño y niña, sin siquiera saber que será.

Se supone que todo eso se compra una vez que el bebé nace y se tiene seguridad de todo lo que se va a comprar.

También durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos de visita mis padres no dejaban de decirnos a Peeta y a Mí, indirectas de que esperan que pronto les demos la noticia de que estamos esperando un hijo.

Si soy sincera siempre me ha hecho ilusión la idea de tener hijos, de hecho es algo con lo que siempre he soñado, pero no por que deba tenerlos, sino porque estoy de acuerdo con ello, al igual que mi esposo y no porque las demás personas estén poniendo presión a ello y con personas me refiero a mi familia.

Sé que luego de haber hecho el amor con Peeta no hay manera de evitar que tengamos un hijo, pero si es así es porque ambos lo buscamos y no por presión.

-Se ve que tus padres están muy felices con la idea de que tu hermano vaya a tener un bebé- Dice Peeta durante la cena.

-Sí, digamos que a mi madre siempre le ha hecho ilusión la idea de ser abuela, así que ahora que sabe que Finnick y Annie van a tener un hijo es un sueño hecho realidad para ella, además del hecho que Finnick siempre ha sido su hijo favorito y más ahora que la va a hacer abuela, y pues por mi padre no creo que lo haga feliz el hecho de ser abuelo, es decir obviamente si va a querer a su nieto pero lo conozco y sé que su interés va más allá de eso, lo que le hace ilusión es que el bebé sea un varón y continúe con el apellido Everdeen, creo que por eso yo nunca les importé demasiado que digamos puesto que yo no les serviría para seguir con el apellido y menos con mi renuencia a casarme, por lo cual a ver la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí no dudaron en aprovecharla- digo esto último fingiendo despreocupación.

Aunque en realidad me duele esa actitud por parte de mis padres, siempre han dicho que nos quieren por igual a mi hermano y a mí, pero demuestran lo contrario, a él siempre lo felicitan por lo que hace cuando por otro lado no tardan el buscarle el punto malo a lo que hago, la única vez que no los vi juzgarme por algo fue cuando acepté casarme con Peeta y pensándolo bien creo que fue más conveniencia que orgullo lo que había en sus rostros ese día.

Creo que mi actuación no fue muy convincente que digamos porque Peeta toma mi mano sobre la mesa y la aprieta ligeramente mientras dice.

-Katniss no creas eso, le importas demasiado a tus padres, de hecho no creo que hayan unos padres que no se preocupen por sus hijos, de hecho creo que por eso hicieron lo que hicieron porque querían una mejor vida para ti- dice limpiando cariñosamente una lagrima traicionera que se escapó de mi ojo.

Deja su mano sobre mi mejilla y yo me apoyo más a ella.

Se acerca poco a poco a mí y de un momento a otro junta nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

Es un beso tranquilo, muy diferentes a los de la noche anterior, esta vez ninguno de los dos lo profundiza con la intensión de llegar a más o al menos así es por unos momentos ya que cuando el mismo fuego que sentí anoche en mi interior comienza a hacer aparición tenemos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Mi respiración se encuentra agitada al igual que la suya, pero no damos paso para seguir con el beso, al contrario cada uno aparta la vista avergonzado y seguimos con nuestra cena.

\/\/\/

Cuando Glimmer termina de ayudarme a quitarme el vestido y ayudarme a prepárame para dormir, la pobre no tarda en salir inmediatamente de la habitación diciendo que tiene trabajo que hacer.

Estoy recostada en mi cama intentando dormir, pero no puedo gracias a que el fuego que sentía en mi interior hace un rato no ha disminuido en absoluto, por lo cual sin pensármelo dos veces tomo mi bata y me dirijo a la habitación de Peeta.

Lo encuentro recostado sobre su cama, tiene los ojos cerrados pero a juzgar por su respiración quiere decir que ni está dormido pero aun así no se da cuenta de mi presencia, lo cual aprovecho para acercarme silenciosamente a él y comienzo a repartir besos sobre su rostro.

Cuando llego a su boca no duda en corresponderme el beso mientras que me toma de la cintura y me obliga a sentarme sobre su regazo, luego toma mi rostro entre sus manos y nos obliga a romper el beso.

-¿Y qué fue eso?- pregunta confundido.

-Nada, pero si quieres me puedo ir ahora- digo mientras me levanto de su regazo lentamente esperando a que me detenga ya que no me quiero ir.

Me toma de la mano y me obliga a recostarme en la cama mientras se coloca sobre mí.

-Yo Nunca dije que te fueras- dice mientras me besa nuevamente y me quita la bata.

Poco a poco el fuego que sentí anoche comienza aparecer conforme reparte besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo.

Comienza a repartir besos por todo mi rostro como le hice yo a él hace un rato, poco a poco comienza a descender por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula y posteriormente a mis pechos los cuales no duda en masajear y besar haciéndome gritar y retorcerme de placer.

Vuelve a besarme en la boca mientras me acaricia las piernas, comienza a subir hasta que una de sus manos llega hasta mi vientre y se queda estática en ese lugar.

Rompe el beso y ambos nos miramos fijamente con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, se debate ante la idea de decir algo pero al final se queda callado mientras niega con la cabeza y mueve la mano hasta mi rostro.

Alzo mi cabeza para besarlo y junto mis manos detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso todo lo que nos es posible.

Minutos después puedo sentir como se coloca entre mis piernas y comienza a entrar en mi interior.

Al principio las embestidas son lentas pero poco a poco van aumentando de intensidad hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax gritando el nombre del otro.

Sale de mi interior, se recuesta a un lado mío mientras hace que me recueste sobre su pecho mientras cubre con una sábana nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Su mano vuelve a colocarse sobre mi vientre mientras dice.

-Katniss, ¿Tú quieres tener hijos?- dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Entonces eso era lo que me quería preguntar hace rato, no sé a qué viene esa pregunta pero aun así le respondo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no querría tenerlos?, es algo con lo que he soñado desde niña, además no hay forma de evitarlo después de lo que hicimos esta y la noche anterior- digo y él aparta la vista, -¿Acaso tu no quieres?- pregunto temiendo que su respuesta sea negativa.

-Claro que sí, más si es contigo, pero…- deja la frase inconclusa unos minutos como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto esperando

-¿Cuándo crees que nos demos cuenta?- dice, aunque presiento que eso no era lo que quería decirme.

-No lo sé, tal vez en un mes o tal vez en más tiempo, nos daremos cuenta cuando así sea- respondo recostándome nuevamente sobre su pecho.

No decimos nada más, él se limita a acariciar mi brazo, mientras pienso en que todo esto es como un sueño, el hecho de estar aquí recostada en el pecho de Peeta después de haber hecho el amor y en que él al igual que yo desea tener hijos, hasta que mis parpados comienzan a pesar y me quedo profundamente dormida.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Katniss ya sospecha que Peeta le está ocultando algo, ¿Creen que Peeta le vaya a contar lo del testamento o se lo vaya a ocultar? , lamento si esta corto pero no sé qué pasa pero he estado un poco paralizada a la hora de escribir los capítulos de esta historia, puesto que ya tengo en mente de que van a tratar los siguientes 5 capítulos pero a la hora de estar frente a la computadora me quedo en blanco y no encuentro las palabras correctas y suficientes para traerles el capítulo tan largo como me gustaría.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	19. Como Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

-Señora, ya es hora de que se despierte- siento como me agitan ligeramente el hombro.

Me remuevo entre las sábanas, ignorando lo que me acaban de decir, y me acomodo nuevamente en la cama dando la espalda.

-Señora, no se lo voy a volver a decir, ya es hora de que se levante- abren las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz a la habitación, lo cual hace que me despierte.

-Clove, ¿Qué hora es para que mes estés insistiendo tanto para que me despierte?- digo sentándome en la cama.

Clove es mi nueva doncella desde hace un par de meses, mi madre la envió a trabajar apenas se enteró que me quedé sin doncella.

Ella es muy seria a la hora de hacer su trabajo, puesto que le gusta hacer las cosas a la perfección, si hablas con ella sí es capaz de sacar un tema de conversación pero siempre con su expresión seria, solo se muestra alegre y relajada cuando sabe que ya no tiene ningún trabajo pendiente.

Observo como la pelinegra comienza a abrir la ventana y desaparece unos minutos en el baño para después regresar diciendo.

-Señora ya es media tarde…-

-¿Qué hora dijiste?- pregunto incrédula de haber dormido tanto.

-Media Tarde Señora, las 4:00 p.m. para ser más exacta-

-No, no puede ser cierto, yo nunca había dormido tanto- digo incrédula ya que si mis cálculos están bien, ayer me quede dormida apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada como a las 9:00 p.m. lo que quiere decir que dormí 18 horas como mínimo.

-Sí señora, vine en la mañana y usted no despertaba, el señor Mellark me pidió que no la despertara por eso la dejé dormir, volví a medio día y usted seguía sin despertar, Hasta ahora que volví decidí despertarla para comprobar que estuviera bien, que no estuviera enferma puesto que no es normal que duerma tanto cuando no está acostumbrada a ello, por eso llamé a un médico para que viniera a verla, está esperando a que la ayude a arreglarse para revisarla-

Escuchar el que estuve todo el día dormida hace que se me revuelva el estómago y termine devolviendo lo poco que tenía en él.

-¿Señora Se siente bien?- dice Clove llegando a mi lado.

-Sí- respondo en un susurro, pero luego comienzo todo comienza a dar vueltas, haciéndome cambiar de opinión- No- digo colocando mis manos en mis sienes para disminuir el mareo.

-Ande, déjeme ayudarla-

Me ayuda a levantarme, me quita la ropa manchada de Vómito, me mete en la bañera un rato para quitarme el olor a Vómito, mientras ella desaparece de nuevo en la habitación.

Regresa unos minutos después y me ayuda a ponerme mi ropa interior y un vestido, puesto que me encuentro con muy pocas fuerzas debido a mareo y no tener nada en mi estómago.

Luego me conduce nuevamente a la cama, a la cual ya le cambió las sábanas por unas limpias. Sale de la habitación para luego volver acompañada de un hombre que quiero suponer es el médico.

-Buenas Tardes señora Mellark, según lo que me ha informado su doncella estuvo todo el día dormida, además de que en cuanto de despertó devolvió un poco y no podía mantenerse en pie, ¿Cierto?- pregunta colocándose a un lado de la cama.

Solo asiento con la cabeza, lo cual es suficiente para comience con su trabajo.

Después de tomarme el pulso y otras cosas dice.

-Señora lo siguiente que le voy a preguntar es un asunto personal, pero necesito que me responda con la mayor sinceridad para poder dar mi diagnostico- dice con voz calmada- ¿Le ha llegado su periodo en el último par de meses?-

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante la pregunta ya que nunca hablo de ese tema, por lo que mi voz es apenas un susurro.

-No sé, creo que no- por suerte el médico alcanza a escuchar lo que digo, lo cual es un alivio ya que no quería repetir la respuesta.

Vuelve a medirme el pulso y dice.

-Señora Mellark, debido a los síntomas que me dijeron que presentó esta mañana y sumado al hecho de lo que me acaba de decir, me complace decirle que usted se encuentra en cinta, muchas felicidades- dice tomando sus cosas y sale de la habitación.

Instintivamente llevo mis manos a mi vientre, sabiendo que dentro se encuentra mi hijo o hija, sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro ahora que es cierto, que sé que en unos meses voy a tenerlo o tenerla en brazos.

Clove entra a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos, al ver mi expresión pregunta extrañada.

-¿Qué es lo que tenía?, ¿Por qué se sintió mal?- dice dejando la bandeja en el escritorio.

-No era nada malo, de hecho estoy más sana que nunca, pero lo que me pasó fue tenía cierto malestar debido a mi condición- frunce el ceño sin entender por completo lo que le acabo de decir- Estoy en cinta- le aclaro.

-Muchas felicidades, mis mejores deseos para usted y su bebé- dice quitando la máscara de seriedad de su rostro y me dedica una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras como, le insistí en que también tomara un poco de la comida puesto que era demasiada, pero por más que le insistí no cedió, hablamos un poco del tema.

Al final recoge todo y se excusa diciendo que tiene trabajo que hacer y me deja sola en la habitación dejándome sola.

Estoy encerrada en mi habitación, puesto que no tengo ganas de salir lo que resta del día de aquí, me dedico a revisar el correo que me llegó esta mañana para entretenerme en algo, puesto que según lo que me dijo Clove, Peeta se fue al centro de la ciudad desde temprano y aún no ha vuelto, no puedo esperar a que lo haga y pueda contarle la nueva noticia, por ello mantengo mi cabeza ocupada en algo para que el tiempo transcurra más rápido.

Estoy concentrada leyendo un libro cuando de pronto siento algo frio deslizarse por mi cuello hasta quedarse a la altura de mi cuello, llevo mi mano hasta ese objeto y me doy cuenta de que es el dije de un collar.

Volteo para ver quien fue la persona que me lo puso y me doy cuenta de que fue Peeta quien me lo puso, apenas volteo nuestros labios se encuentran en un cálido beso.

-¿Te gustó el collar?- dice colocando mi espejo de mano frente a mí para que pueda apreciar el collar.

Es un simple collar de plata con un pequeño dije de un pajarito que sostiene un pequeño diamante en si pico.

-Es Hermoso- digo tomando el dije entre mis manos-. No tenías por qué comprármelo- digo volteándolo a ver.

-Claro que si tenía, lo vi en la vitrina de la tienda e inmediatamente me acordé de ti por lo cual no dude ni un segundo en comprártelo- dice acariciando ligeramente mi mejilla.

-Gracias- respondo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Por cierto ¿A qué hora te despertaste? Puesto que quería que me acompañaras en la ciudad para distraernos un rato pero te encontrabas profundamente dormida-

-Hace dos horas creo- digo apenada por mi largo sueño.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Por qué? Puesto que tú nunca has sido de las que duermen demasiado- pregunta confundido.

-Ya lo sé, pero hay una razón por la que lo hice-

-¿Cuál?-

-Estoy en Cinta, Vamos a tener un hijo o hija- digo con una sonrisa y con las manos sobre mi vientre.

Al principio en su rostro hay una expresión que no logro descifrar, pero luego es remplazada por una de felicidad, me levanta en brazos y hace que demos vueltas mientras deposita en beso en mi boca.

-Eso es maravilloso Katniss, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando escuchar esa noticia- dice mientras junta su frente con la mía y coloca ligeramente una mano sobre mi vientre.

-Seremos padres- digo en un susurro mientras entrelazo mis manos detrás de su nuca, atesorando este momento para siempre.

Luego de seguir en nuestro momento de felicidad por no sé cuánto tiempo me comienzan a pesar los parpados debido al sueño por lo cual él manda llamar a la doncella para que me prepare para dormir.

Cuando Clove termina con su trabajo me tiende una caja mientras dice.

-Señora encontré esto escondido detrás del librero que está al final del pasillo, ya le pregunté a Glimmer si era de ella pero no lo es y tampoco es mía por lo cual quiero suponer que es de usted-

-Gracias- respondo viendo fijamente la caja incapaz de recordarla y la coloco en el escritorio para revisar mañana su contenido.

Esta noche Peeta aparece en mi habitación, se recuesta en a mi lado e inmediatamente me acomodo sobre su pecho e inmediatamente me quedo dormida agradeciendo todo lo que pasó hoy que fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya llegó el momento que much s habían estado esperando, ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora que ambos se enteraron de la noticia?, recuerden que pueden seguir mandándome ideas para darme una idea de que rumbo van a ir tomando los acontecimientos, aunque les advierto que ya tengo en mente la idea de los siguientes cinco capítulos.**

 **No Olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	20. Secretos

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar vuelvo inmediatamente a mi habitación para poder revisar el contenido de la caja que Clove me entregó el día de ayer, por más que intenté recordarla no lo hice, en mi vida había visto esa caja.

Me siento frente al escritorio y la abro, pero para mi sorpresa dentro de la misma se encuentran un par de cuadernos y varias cartas, atadas todas juntas con un cordel, pero nada más, por lo cual me dispongo a leer el primer cuaderno, que es el más viejo y tal vez me dé una pista de a quién pertenece esta caja.

 _"¿Será que no estoy destinada ser feliz en ningún momento de mi vida?, ¿Qué Hice Para Merecer Todo Esto?_

 _Mi madre falleció al momento que me dio a luz, el medico intentó todo por salvarnos a ambas pero no fue posible, dejando que mi madre muriera para que yo viviera._

 _Mi padre entró en depresión debido a la muerte de mi madre y se volvió un alcohólico. No dejaba de culparme por la muerte de mi madre, diciéndome que ojalá yo hubiera muerto en lugar de ella, así el sería más feliz, me golpeaba e incluso me dejaba días sin comer._

 _En ese entonces yo no entendía completamente el porqué de su actitud conmigo, solamente era una niña, pero aun así, ¿Qué clase de persona le dice a su propia hija que ojala hubiera muerto?, cuando me lo decía yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar en silencio cuando me encerraba en la sucia habitación que solo tenía una fea manta que no cubría del frio y una almohada que solo era una bola de pelusa que ayudaba a que mi cabeza no diera directamente contra el piso._

 _Lloraba hasta quedarme dormida o cuando no era así, hasta que mi padre llegaba y me golpeaba diciéndome que me callara de una maldita vez."_

Instintivamente llevo una mano a mi vientre después de leer esto último, ¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de hacerle todo eso a su hija?

 _"Cuando cumplí 5 años mi padre tuvo la oportunidad para deshacerse de mí y no la desaprovechó._

 _En ese entonces él ya no trabajaba solo se la pasaba sentado en el piso de la casa bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente, pero como todo, el licor no es eterno al igual que el dinero para comprarlo._

 _Duró varios días sobrio, pero esos días fueron de lo peor, gritaba y me golpeaba más de lo normal, me culpaba por la falta de dinero._

 _Todo era así hasta que un día un hombre le ofreció una caja de licor a cambio de que me dejara ir con él._

 _Mi padre sin pensárselo dos veces tomo la caja de alcohol y me tomo del cabello para entregarme al hombre._

 _Por más que lloré, grité que me perdonara por haber hecho su vida tan miserable y patalee, para que no me dejara con aquel hombre, no se dignó a siquiera mirarme, solo abrazó una botella de licor y cerró la puerta detrás de si."_

No puedo evitar sentir lastima por la persona que haya escrito todo esto, nadie en este mundo merece haber sufrido el desprecio de su padre como lo hizo ella.

Sigo leyendo para poder descubrir de quien se trata.

 _"Para todo lo que me quería aquel hombre era para tratarme como su esclava. Me ponía a hacer trabajos inhumanos, me trataba peor que mi padre, lo cual me hizo hacer que hasta cierto punto extrañara mi hogar._

 _Días después de que llegara a ese lugar, aquel hombre me encerró en una habitación, me miraba de forma extraña, para luego comenzar a acariciarme, me alejé de él lo cual solo hizo que se enfureciera y me golpeara para luego tomar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y seguir haciendo lo que quería hacer desde principio, no sé en qué momento ocurrió pero cuando menos me lo esperé ese hombre ya había abusado de mi"_

Me llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir el grito de sorpresa que quiere salir de mis labios.

 _"Después de esa vez abusaban de mi casi a diario, comúnmente aquel hombre o a veces otros que nunca había visto en mi vida._

 _Todo Fue igual hasta que cumplí los 18 años y decidí poner fin a ese maldito infierno._

 _Una noche cuando estaba segura que nadie me descubriría, escapé._

 _No tenía a donde ir pero no me importó en absoluto, solo quería alejarme de ese lugar todo lo que me fuera posible._

 _Un año entero estuve robando y escondiéndome para sobrevivir, hasta que pude conseguir un trabajo._

 _De Prostituta._

 _Trabajé en el burdel por varios años, era de las más solicitadas por los hombres, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca pero me ayudaba a obtener dinero y poder comprar comida para vivir._

 _No era el trabajo más digno del mundo, pero situaciones desesperadas merecen acciones desesperadas."_

Sigo leyendo, pero no hay nada más, solo habla de su vida cuando tenía aquel trabajo, por lo cual no me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir leyendo aquello sin vomitar o terminar llorando por el destino de aquella pobre chica.

Así que tomo el otro cuaderno esperando leer algo que ya no fuera sobre su sufrimiento y tal vez si haya tenido un final feliz.

 _"Ya me cansé de este trabajo, ya no quiero estar en este lugar, por ello he dejado de ser eficiente en mi trabajo._

 _Ya han recibido varias quejas sobre mí, así que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me despidan"_

No hay nada más escrito, que varios pensamientos de ella sobre las personas, nuestra sociedad, su trabajo, su persona, etc., pero aún así hojeo el cuaderno para ver si hay algo más interesante y ver si ya es Feliz. Y tal y como lo sospechaba, a mediación del cuaderno hay algo escrito, pero no es la misma letra que he estado leyendo, de hecho se me hace familiar, por lo cual comienzo a leer.

 _"Querida Joven Misteriosa, después de dos semanas esperando su aparición para así poder entregar su libreta, he pensado en la idea de que tal vez usted no quiere que la vean o relacionen conmigo o simplemente se ha olvidado de la misma, por lo que, en caso de que algún día la recupere, he decidido dejar esta nota aquí adentro, no se sienta obligada a darme las gracias por preocuparse por usted y su libreta._

 _Peeta Mellark."_

Al leer la firma al final de la página cierro inmediatamente el cuaderno.

Todo lo que está en la caja pertenece a aquella chica con la que Peeta estuvo viéndose antes de casarnos, de ello ya casi un año, pero lo que no entiendo es como esta caja llegó aquí, no creo que fuera él quien la trajo a la casa, puesto que esta mañana cuando vio la caja no dijo nada al respecto, al contrario me preguntó que si siempre la había tenido.

Sigo leyendo las siguientes páginas, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

 _"Querido Joven Mellark, le Agradezco su interés por devolverme esta libreta, y no crea que la dejé aquí porque no me importa la libreta, sino más bien para agradecer y decirle que tal y como lo dijo, no quiero que me relacionen con usted pero no crea que es por ser mal educada o algo por el estilo, lo que sucede es que no quiero meterlo en problemas, ya que no soy una persona que tenga tan buena imagen ante la sociedad como la suya, y tampoco quiero causarle problemas con su prometida, porque ya sabe cómo corren los chismes en la ciudad, así que tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes me hubiera encantado conocerlo, pero por ahora lo mejor será mantener nuestras distancias._

 _D. (La Joven Misteriosa)."_

Entonces ella ya sabía de mi compromiso con Peeta, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que comenzaron los rumores que surgieron entre ambos, puesto que no se ve nada fuera de lo normal.

 _"Querida Joven Misteriosa, es cierto lo que dijo sobre que los rumores corren muy rápido, pero aun así me gustaría conocerla ya que, perdón por la intromisión, he leído lo que ha escrito en esta libreta y me gusta mucho su forma de ver el mundo, pero no la voy a obligar a conocernos si usted no lo quiere, así que si quiere mantener las distancias y no me responde esta nota, no hay problema, la entiendo._

 _Peeta Mellark."_

Sigo leyendo las demás cartas entre ambos, pero no hay nada interesante más que las inocentes conversaciones entre ambos.

En el resto del cuaderno siguen las mismas conversaciones sin sentido, hasta que simplemente ya no hay.

Sé que ya no debería de seguir leyendo todo esto, porque lo único que voy a lograr va a ser enterarme de algo que no debería, pero no me importa sigo con las cartas.

 _"Querido Joven Mellark, sé que se le hará extraño que esta vez no haya escrito en la libreta y en su lugar le haya dejado esta nota, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos conozcamos en persona, y así poder hablar de forma más privada, puesto que, no sé si ya se habrá dado cuenta, más de una persona ha estado leyendo lo que hay escrito en esta libreta, ambos sabemos que no son nada más que simples mensajes inocentes, pero ya sabe cómo son todos en la ciudad._

 _Lo espero mañana a las 2:15 en esta misma banca, no hará falta decirle como voy a ir vestida, usted se dará cuenta de quién soy._

 _Atentamente:_

 _D (La Joven Misteriosa)._

Leo la fecha escrita en el sobre, es del día anterior a mi boda con Peeta, eso explica el porqué de su retraso aquel día, leo las fechas en los demás pero ninguna coincide, muchas son de varios años atrás, la más nueva es esta última.

Ya no hay nada más que leer y nada me da alguna pista de la misteriosa chica, hasta que encuentro una hoja doblada por la mitad en el fondo de la misma.

Lentamente lo abro y aquí se encuentran mis respuestas.

 _"Sé que estoy mal por enamorarme de un hombre que solo conocí por medio de cartas._

 _Sé que estoy mal por haberme enamorado que estaba comprometido._

 _Sé que estoy mal por estar enamorada de un hombre que está casado._

 _Sé que estoy mal por haberme enamorado de un hombre que no me corresponde los sentimientos._

 _Verlo a él y a su esposa felices día con día es algo que no puedo soportar, pero necesito este trabajo._

 _Todos los días tengo que ver detrás de las sombras su felicidad, deseando ser yo la que está en su lugar._

 _Pero el ver los felices que son el uno en compañía del otro, es algo que no puedo arruinar por mis sentimientos hacia él._

 _Pero después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo he decidido que lo mejor es dejar mi trabajo, puesto que ya no puedo soportar esto mucho tiempo más, no me importa el hecho de quedarme sin trabajo, prefiero eso a seguir sufriendo por amor._

 _Por ello esta mañana he Dejado una carta para cada uno, para él explicándole el porqué de mi repentina renuncia, el cómo me duele verlo feliz junto a su esposa, como no voy a hacer nada al respecto que dejarlos vivir felices juntos como siempre debió ser._

 _A ella le digo que fue un honor ser su doncella y que me perdone por dejarla sin explicación alguna._

 _Pero todo esto es por el bien de todos."_

Ahora todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas.

La joven es Delly, por ello su actitud cuando estaba conmigo, me siento como una estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que ella era esa joven.

Guardo todo nuevamente en la caja y la escondo debajo de mi cama para evitar que alguien la encuentre, o mejor dicho, que Peeta la encuentre.

Decido no contarle de mi descubrimiento, puesto que es algo que no tiene ya sentido que discutamos, puesto que Delly ya no se encuentra rondando por aquí para darnos problemas.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, además me gustaría decirles que como ya se habrán dado por el título de esta parte de la historia, las cosas no serán amor y paz, por lo cual les advierto que por favor vayan comprando pañuelos, armas y un GPS para que vengan a matarme porque enserio va a haber un punto en el que hasta yo misma querría hacerlo, pero les prometo que después de ello vendrá la calma.**

 **No Olviden Comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	21. Descubriendo La Verdad

Estoy sentada observando el jardín mientras acaricio mi vientre de 6 meses. Últimamente a esto se resumen mis días, estar sentada en el jardín o en la sala de estar o encerrándome en mi habitación mientras leo un poco.

Todo porque ni Peeta ni nadie de las personas del servicio me dejan hacer algo en absoluto, y eso gracias a las indicaciones que me dio el medico sobre que tenía que descansar durante todo mi embarazo para que mi bebé nazca sano.

Mis padres se alegraron demasiado cuando les dimos la noticia, de hecho más de lo que esperaba.

Mi madre no paraba de felicitarme y decir muchas cosas sin sentido acerca de la ropa del bebé, cómo se llamara, entre otras cosas.

La reacción de mi padre fue la que me sorprendió más, puesto que lo primero que hizo fue soltar un gran grito de emoción para luego abrazarme efusivamente, diciendo lo mucho que le alegraba saber que iba tener otro nieto.

Si soy sincera no esperaba una reacción así por parte de ambos, esperaba que me dieran una simple felicitación y ya, pero al parecer si les importo más de lo que creía.

Por otro lado Peeta también está muy feliz con la idea de que vayamos a tener un hijo, de hecho no para de repetírmelo todos los días, por lo cual creo cada día más que las cosas entre nosotros han ido cambiando favorablemente desde aquella vez que nos conocimos por primera vez hace un año.

Si en ese entonces me hubieran dicho que iba a terminar Enamorándome y formando una familia con un completo extraño, les hubiera dicho que eso era imposible.

Pero ya comprobé que lo imposible sí es posible.

Tampoco le he comentado sobre el hecho que encontré la caja que era de Delly y que ya sé que es lo que ocurría entre ambos, pero creo que no es un tema que debamos discutir puesto que ya no nos afecta en nada.

-Aquí tiene señora, la correspondencia de esta mañana- dice Clove tendiéndome varias cartas y una taza de té

-Gracias- le digo y ella asiente para luego retirarse.

Leo una a una de las cartas todas son invitaciones a varios bailes, a las cuales correspondo con cartas de disculpa por no poder asistir.

Hasta el final hay un sobre que a juzgar por la caligrafía nunca había recibido uno de esta persona.

 _"Señora Katniss Mellark._

 _Le envió el más cordial saludo._

 _Se le envía esta carta para solicitarle que pase a mi oficina para poder dar lectura al testamento de su tatarabuelo Thomas Everdeen, al ver que usted ha cumplido con los requisitos necesarios._

 _-Haberse casado antes de los 21 años._

 _-Tener o estar esperando un hijo antes de la edad requerida._

 _Su esposo ya ha arreglado los últimos detalles, solo falta su firma para que pueda recibir la cantidad de £ 5,000 Libras._

 _Espero su pronta respuesta para poder fijar una fecha para que firme el documento y le sea entregado su dinero._

 _Atentamente._  
 _Alan Sttiker._  
 _Abogado de Bienes."_

Entonces por eso la urgencia de mi padre porque me casara lo más pronto posible, el dinero que iba a recibir no era por parte de los Mellark, si no de la herencia que iba a recibir.

Luego también la presión por parte de mis padres porque quedara embarazada, todo por dinero.

Pero lo que más me duele es que Peeta ya sabía acerca de todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo?, no lo sé, pero nunca se dignó a decírmelo.

Eso quiere decir que todo lo que hemos pesado en el último año ha sido solo una farsa, todas esas veces que me dijo que me amaba, todos esos besos eran falsos, cuando dijo que estaba feliz por que íbamos a tener un hijo, todo no era más que eso, una mentira.

De pronto siento la necesidad de ir a despejar mi mente un rato, por lo cual me levanto y comienzo a caminar un rato, pero eso no es suficiente y antes de que me lo espere ya estoy corriendo a través del jardín.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo hasta que siento que mis piernas comienzan a fallar, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y termine cayendo contra el piso.

 _ **Fin Pov. Katniss.**_

 _ **Pov. Peeta.**_

-Señor Mellark, ya están listos todos los detalles sobre la herencia que va a recibir su esposa, ya solo hace falta una firma- dice el hombre mientras lee el testamento.

-¿Dónde debo firmar?- pregunto esperando terminar con todo esto ya que no soporto la idea de seguir mintiéndole a Katniss.

-No es usted el que debe firmar, si no su esposa, es la única forma en la que pueda entregarles el dinero-

Esto no puede ser cierto, como dicen tarde o temprano todas las mentiras salen a la luz, y ahora debo buscar una forma de explicarle todo esto, esperando que pueda entender porque tuve que hacer todo esto y pueda perdonarme.

-No tiene nada porque preocuparse, ya le envié una carta a su esposa explicándole que debe venir lo más pronto posible, así que al no quedar nada más que hacer, le recomiendo ir con su esposa para que discutan esto y puedan tener pronto ese dinero con ustedes- dice y solo asiento antes de salir.

Durante todo el camino voy pensando en cómo le diré esto a Katniss y esperando que la carta que le enviaron aún no haya llegado, o si así fue espero que aún no la haya leído.

Cuando llego a la casa ya ha comenzado a llover, pero lo que me sorprende es ver a la señorita Clove afuera esperándome.

Al salir del carruaje inmediatamente me acerco a ella y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, algo malo le ha pasado a Katniss.

-Señor no encuentro a su esposa por ningún lado, ya la busqué en todas las habitaciones de la casa y no hay rastro alguno de ella- dice preocupada.

-Señorita tranquilícese por favor, y dígame ¿Qué Fue la última cosa que estaba haciendo Katniss?- Digo tratando de calmarla esperando que pronto pueda decirme una pista en donde puedo encontrar a Katniss.

-Estaba sentada en el jardín y luego ya no estaba-

Eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar para dirigirme al lugar donde comúnmente Katniss se encuentra sentada, pero no hay nada más que varias cartas deshechas debido a la lluvia, busco algún rastro de Katniss, hasta que veo las huellas de sus zapatos en la tierra, que poco a poco van desapareciendo debido a la lluvia.

Sin pensármelo dos veces decido seguir sus huellas esperando encontrarla antes de perder su rastro.

No es hasta un par de metros de la casa que la encuentro recostada sobre el pasto mientras tiembla debido a la lluvia mientras abraza su vientre con un gesto de dolor.

Inmediatamente la levanto en brazos y corro de nuevo a la casa esperando poder hacer algo para salvar a Katniss y a nuestro hijo.

La subo inmediatamente a su habitación, en cuanto la recuesto entra su doncella seguida del médico.

-Señor Mellark, lo mejor será que espere fuera de la habitación, le juro que le notificare cualquier noticia sobre su esposa e hijo- dice el médico.

Asiento y salgo de la habitación, no sin antes acercarme a ella y depositar un beso en su coronilla y decir.

-Katniss, vas a ver que pronto todo estará bien- ella asiente antes de comenzar a gritar de dolor.

Me siento en el pasillo a un lado de la puerta que da a la habitación de Katniss, esperando a que pronto termine esta pesadilla.

Lo único que se escucha son los gritos de Katniss, me cubro los oídos deseando ya no escucharlos más, no sé qué habrá pasado para que haya reaccionado de esa manera poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Después de unas horas los gritos cesan por completo, y la doncella de Katniss sale de la habitación con varias sabanas cubiertas de sangre entre sus brazos, tiene los ojos rojos debido al llanto haciendo que mi preocupación aumente.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Mi esposa está bien?, ¿Mi bebé?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho señor, la señora de encuentra bien, pero su bebé...- deja la frase inconclusa debido a que comienza a llorar y desaparece por el pasillo.

Eso no me da un buen presentimiento, por lo cual temeroso entro a la habitación de Katniss.

La encuentro dormida con su respiración entrecortada debido al cansancio, su ropa y sabanas fueron cambiadas por unas limpias.

El medico se encuentra a los pies de la cama limpiándose la sangre de los brazos.

Es cierto lo que dijo la doncella Katniss se encuentra bien, pero a quien no veo por ningún lado es al bebé.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto a médico que por primera vez se da cuenta e mi presciencia.

-Señor Mellark, que bueno que ya está aquí su esposa va a necesitar su compañía después de lo que pasó- dice serio.

-¡Que alguien me diga ya de una maldita ves qué es lo que pasó!- grito desesperado.

-Señor creo que lo mejor será que se tranquilice puesto que lo que le voy a decir no es una noticia fácil de asimilar- suelta un suspiro antes de continuar-. Su esposa tuvo a su hijo mucho antes de lo esperado debido a algo que hizo que sus nervios se descontrolaran haciéndola actuar de forma histérica.

El bebé nació muerto, al parecer llevaba un tiempo muerto dentro del vientre de su esposa, no sabría decirle cuanto, pero lo que ocurrió hoy hubiera pasado tarde o temprano.

Fue un varón- concluye.

Lo único que mi mente entiende es que mi hijo está muerto, que nunca llagaría a verlo caminar o decir sus primeras palabras.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto, necesito verlo por lo menos una vez.

-Este es- dice tendiéndome un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca.

Retiro la sabana del rostro de mi hijo, para descubrir que es idéntico a Katniss, lo único que los diferencia es que su cabello es rubio como el mío en lugar de castaño.

Pareciera como si estuviera dormido, lo único es que él nunca va a despertar.

-Peeta, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en los brazos?- escucho a Katniss preguntar en un murmuro detrás de mí.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Cómo ya les había advertido las cosas iban a tomar un rumbo muy cruel, sé que lo fui al hacer que Katniss perdiera a su bebé y más cuando recién se acaba de enterar de lo del testamento, pero esto desencadenará varios sucesos que serán importantes para la historia.**

 **Recuerden la nota que dejé al principio del capítulo, pero como quiera espero y no me quieran asesinar. (Esa ni yo me la creo)**

 **No Olviden Comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	22. Mi Culpa

_**Pov. Katniss.**_

 _"De pronto siento la necesidad de ir a despejar mi mente un rato, por lo cual me levanto y comienzo a caminar un rato, pero eso no es suficiente y antes de que me lo espere ya estoy corriendo a través del jardín._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo hasta que siento que mis piernas comienzan a fallar, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y termine cayendo contra el piso."_

Al caer inmediatamrnte intenyo levantarme pero siento un gran dolor en mi vientre lo cual me impide hacerlo.

El dolor cada vez aumenta más, y siento varias gotas de lluvia caer, las cuales poco a poco van aumentando de intensidad, haciendo que en poco tiempo ya esté toda mojada.

El agua está muy fría lo cual hace que comience a temblar debido al frío y al dolor en mi vientre que no ha hecho nada más que aumentar.

Siento como me levantan en brazos, no sé de quién se trata ya que en lo único que puedo concentrarme es en el dolor proveniente de mi vientre y cuando menos me lo espero ya estoy recostada en mi cama.

-Katniss, vas a ver que pronto todo estará bien- Escucho decir a Peeta, quien imagino fue el que me trajo hasta acá, me da un beso en la coronilla antes de salir de la habitación.

De pronto siento un dolor más fuerte provocando que un gran grito salga desde lo más profundo de mí ser, mientras el médico comienza a revisarme con ayuda de Clove.

Sigo así un rato más hasta que mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta más y caigo inconsciente.

 _\/\/\/_

Cuando vuelvo a despertar siento todo mi cuerpo adolorido, lo cual me hace imposible moverme, por lo cual me limito a mantener mi mirada fija en el techo.

-¿Dónde está?- Escucho la voz de Peeta, por lo cual volteo ligeramente mi cabeza para verlo hablar con el médico.

No Entiendo a lo que se refiere, solo veo al médico asentir y darse la vuelta para ir a tomar un bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca.

-Este Es- dice tendiéndole el bulto a Peeta.

Él lo toma en brazos, y veo como mueve ligeramente la sábana para ver lo que está oculto debajo de la misma.

Veo como su expresión se ensombrece al verlo veo su mano recorrer la pequeña figura sin decir nada al respecto, por lo cual sé que algo va mal.

Como puedo me siento contra el respaldo de la cama y hablo por primera vez desde que desperté.

-Peeta, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en los brazos?- Murmuro incapaz de alzar mi voz.

Él me voltea a ver y puedo ver completamente la expresión en su rostro, es una expresión de dolor puro.

Mi mirada se desvía al bulto entre sus brazos, o mejor dicho al bebé, el cual parece dormido pero al pasar los segundos puedo ver que no está respirando significado de que está muerto.

Sin que me lo diga sé que se trata de mi bebé.

-Peeta, ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada debido al llanto.

-Katniss...- Dice mientras trata de apartar el bebé de mi vista.

-No lo ocultes, ya lo vi, ¿Está Muerto, verdad?- pregunto.

-Sí Katniss- dice soltando un suspiro.

-Dámelo- le digo, necesito tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos para ver que todo es una mentira, que es una pesadilla.

-Katniss, creo que...- comienza a decir mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¡Dámelo!- le grito mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por mi rostro.

Él no dice nada más al respecto solo se limita a darme al bebé, al cual inmediatamente acuno entre mis brazos, es idéntico a mí, la única diferencia son sus rizos rubios como los de su padre.

-Despierta- le digo, mientras paso la yema de mis dedos por sus pestañitas, pasan los minutos y no pasa nada- Despierta por favor- mi voz se quiebra al final gracias al llanto.

Al ver que a pesar de mis suplicas no despertará, me hace ver que todo esto es real, no una pesadilla, mi bebé está muerto.

Un gran grito sale de mis labios mientras aferro el cuerpecito de mi hijo contra mi pecho, al saber que está será la primera y última vez que podré hacerlo.

-¡Mi bebé!- grito antes de que mi voz desaparezca convirtiéndose en un gemido de agonía.

Después de un tiempo aferrada al cuerpo de mi bebé siento como intentan quitármelo de mis brazos.

-Señora, debe darme al bebé para poder prepararlo para el entierro- dice Clove.

-No- logro decir mientras volteo mi cuerpo cubriendo a mi hijo.

-Katniss, debes dejarlo ir- dice Peeta mientras hace que suelte a nuestro bebé.

Antes de dárselo a Clove le doy una última mirada para tener siempre un recuerdo suyo en mi memoria, una última mirada.

Siento como Peeta me rodea con sus brazos y yo me aferro llorando a su pecho, sé que él también está devastado por la pérdida de nuestro hijo, él estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de tener un hijo.

Por ello ninguno de los dos somos capaces de decir algo para consolar al otro, lo único que podemos hacer es abrazarnos el uno al otro, sabiendo que por más que deseemos tener a nuestro hijo entre nosotros no va a poder ser así.

Seguimos un rato así hasta que ambos somos vencidos por el sueño y terminamos dormidos en esa posición, abrazados.

\/\/\/

-Señora, ya es hora, tiene que levantarse- dice Clove mientras me quita las sábanas de encima.

Hace que me levante por primera vez después de dos días, puesto que desde que me enteré que mi bebé estaba muerto no he salido de la seguridad de mi habitación, he comido muy poco y ni siquiera me he levantado de la cama.

Lo único que he hecho es ocultarme entre las sábanas y llorar por la pérdida de mi hijo hecha un ovillo, tampoco he dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando Peeta aparece en mi habitación y me pregunta cómo estoy, solo me aferro a él, a veces llorando o solo en silencio cuando las lágrimas ya no pueden salir de mis ojos.

Sé que mi familia y la de Peeta han venido a ver cómo estamos afrontando la situación, pero no he accedido a verlos, lo cual les da una respuesta a cómo me encuentro en estos momentos, pero no estoy para soportar ver la pena y lástima en sus ojos, no quiero las condolencias de nadie, prefiero enfrentar sola mi dolor.

Luego de ayudarme a darme un baño me ayuda a ponerme un vestido completamente negro, ese vestido que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado en mi armario puesto que no había tenido la oportunidad de ponérmelo y hoy es ese día para la situación que menos me hubiera imaginado.

Mientras me recoge el cabello miro atentamente mi reflejo en el espejo, es cierto lo que dicen la pérdida hace que las personas envejezcan varios años, mi mirada se ve más cansada como si tuviera 10 años más de los que tengo en realidad.

Me coloca el velo negro y dice.

-Señora ya está lista, lo mejor será que vaya a reunirse con su esposo puesto que el entierro será en 1 hora- dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Doy una última mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo, para después de soltar un suspiro antes de salir de la seguridad de mi habitación y enfrentarme a la realidad.

Al bajar Peeta ya está esperándome, listo para irnos, cuando tomo su mano me da un ligero apretón para inspirarme confianza, a lo cual solo respondo con una sonrisa tímida.

Pero al parecer mi sonrisa no llega hasta mis ojos porque me dice.

-Ya esto es lo último, sé que te duele hacerlo pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer- dice abrazándome.

\/\/\/

Al llegar al cementerio ya están presentes todos nuestros Familiares, Amigos y Conocidos.

Los abrazos y las condolencias no tardan en llegar.

Mi madre con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar me dice que debo ser fuerte, que tal vez aun no era mi momento de ser madre, tal vez más adelante, pero ahora no.

Mi padre no dice nada al respecto solo se limita al estar al lado de mi madre, pero a juzgar por su expresión sé que hay algo más rondando en su mente.

Finnick y Annie se acercan a darme su más sentido pésame y a lamentarse por no haber ido antes a visitarme pero ella acababa de tener a su bebé y no podía salir de casa.

Sí mientras yo lloraba por la pérdida de mi hijo, ellos reían felices gracias por fin tenían a su hijo entre sus brazos, pero así es la vida unos mueren y otros llegan a este mundo.

Después del entierro y que todos se retiran a sus casas no sin antes volver a dar sus condolencias, de las cuales ya me cansé y tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gritarles e irme corriendo de ese lugar.

Me coloco frente a la lápida de mi hijo y por primera vez en todo el día me dejo caer de rodillas y comienzo a llorar, sé que Peeta está a un lado mío pero al ver que necesito estar sola me dice.

-Me dices cuando te quieras ir, te espero- dice dándome un ligero apretón en el hombro y escucho sus pasos alejarse.

Pasado un tiempo me levanto del lugar y me limito a observar a la nada, hasta que un hombre se acerca a mi lado y dice.

-Buenas Tardes Señora Mellark, soy Alan Sttiker el abogado encargado del testamento de su abuelo, sé que este no es el mejor momento pero necesito que firme unos documentos para darle su dinero, sé que lo que acaba de pasarle incumple los mandatos del testamento, pero aun así se le va a respetar debido a que fue un imprevisto, así que solo necesita firmar- dice tendiéndole unos papeles.

Eso hace que por primera vez en días mi furia salga a luz, puesto que debido a todo esto ocurrió la desgracia.

-Yo no voy a firmar ningún mugroso papel, no quiero saber nada de esto, gracias a este maldito dinero mi hijo está muerto, así que nunca más vuelva a buscarme porque no pienso firmarlo, ahora, ni mañana, ni en 25 años, ¿Me escuchó?, no me importa si mi esposo ya arregló todo, si usted va perder su empleo por ello, si quiere tome el dinero para usted, porque yo no pienso hacerlo, así que déjeme sola- digo irompiendo el papel mientras lágrimas traicioneras corran por mis mejillas.

Es cierto después de que me enteré de ese maldito testamento todo han desgracias, por ello ya no quiero saber nada de eso.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola como ya vieron en este capítulo solo eché sal a la herida que quedó con el capítulo pasado, enserio me gustaría decirles que pronto todo va a mejorar pero desgraciadamente no será así y lo lamento.**

 **P.D: deltag710 leí tu último Review y dejame decirte que muchas gracias por tus palabras y me llamo la atención eso que dijiste del proyecto de traducción, te envié un mensaje ;)**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	23. Ni Una Palabra

_"-Yo no voy a firmar ningún mugroso papel, no quiero saber nada de esto, gracias a este maldito dinero mi hijo está muerto, así que nunca más vuelva a buscarme porque no pienso firmarlo, ahora, ni mañana, ni en 25 años, ¿Me escuchó?, no me importa si mi esposo ya arregló todo, si usted va perder su empleo por ello, si quiere tome el dinero para usted, porque yo no pienso hacerlo, así que déjeme sola- digo rompiendo el papel mientras lágrimas traicioneras corran por mis mejillas._

 _Es cierto después de que me enteré de ese maldito testamento todo han desgracias, por ello ya no quiero saber nada de eso."_

El hombre me mira como si estuviera loca por negarme a tomar dicha fortuna, pero eso es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos.

-Señora creo que debería relajarse y...- comienza a decir el hombre.

-¡Largo de mi vista, no me voy a tranquilizar, no voy a firmar nada y no voy a seguir escuchándolo!- grito.

El abogado se queda perplejo ante mi grito, pero no se va, se queda viendo a un punto detrás de mí, estoy a punto de volverle a gritar que se vaya, cuando alguien me toma por los hombros y dice.

-Katniss espérame en el carruaje- asiento sin dejar de ver al abogado al cual le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de irme.

Cuando estoy en el carruaje veo a través de la ventana como Peeta y el abogado discuten sobre algo.

El abogado le tiende unos papeles a Peeta mientras le dice algo, este los toma y niega con la cabeza a la vez que los lee y se los devuelve al hombre. Este se da por vencido y decide irse.

Peeta no tarda en reunirse conmigo en el carruaje, evito mirarlo a los ojos puesto que lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es hablar sobre el testamento, puesto que aún no he meditado sobre el tema, De hecho ni siquiera me acortaba de ello por estar guardando duelo por la pérdida de mi hijo, y el coraje que aún tengo de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos tampoco ha desaparecido por completo, y no se como reaccionaré al hablarlo con él ya que no sé cuanto tiempo estuvo ocultándomelo y qué tanto sabía de ello.

Intenta tomar mi mano pero yo la aparto como si se tratara de brazas ardientes, mientras mantengo mi vista en el camino a través de la ventana.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos decimos palabra alguna, cada uno está perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la casa la comida ya está lista por lo cual llegamos directamente al comedor, yo no tengo hambre, pero después de que Peeta y Clove me insistieran en que debía comer debido a que en los últimos días apenas he probado bocado alguno y he adelgazado notablemente, por lo cual no me quedó más remedio que acceder a comer un poco.

En el comedor La tensión en el ambiente es palpable, lo único que se escucha es el sonido de los cubiertos chocando uno contra otro.

Luego de un par de bocados me dedico a revolver la comida en mi plato sin levantar la mirada del mismo.

-Katniss...- la voz de Peeta hace que por primera vez en toda la cena mire otra cosa que no sea mi comida.

Por primera vez en días lo veo fijamente a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que ha Sufrido por la perdida de nuestro hijo, él también lo ha hecho, pero no solo por ello sé que también está preocupado por mi.

-Kaniss, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el señor Sttiker?, ¿Qué es lo que quería?-

-Quería que firmara unos papeles, sobre una herencia que debo recibir- su rostro se ensombrece ante mis palabras, al parecer creía que yo aún no sabía nada de ello- Sí Peeta, ya se acerca del testamento- confirmo.

-¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes?- pregunta nervioso.

-Lo suficiente, la cantidad de dinero que se supone debo recibir, que se suponía que debía estar casada, debía tener un hijo y que tu ya sabías sobre ello- digo recalcando esto último.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?-

-El día en que murió nuestro hijo, ese día antes de que ocurriera la desgracia recibí una carta en la cual se me explicaba que debía firmar unos papeles para recibir una herencia puesto que ya había cumplido todos los requisitos necesarios para hacerlo, eso fue lo que hizo que comenzara a correr a través del jardín, por ello me encontraste en medio del mismo- digo con voz distante recordando aquello.

-Katniss, lamento no haberte dicho antes sobre ello, enserio lo intenté pero no encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo...- dice desesperado.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías?- pregunto en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo y temiendo su respuesta.

-Desde antes de casarnos- responde sin verme a los ojos.

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, este último año que he vívido junto a él no ha sido más que una mentira, yo creí que el motivo por el cual nos casamos había quedado en el pasado, creí que él me amaba gracias a todas esas veces que me lo dijo, todos esos besos y caricias no eran más que mentiras.

-Eso es todo lo que tenía que escuchar- digo levantándome de la mesa.

Cuando estoy por salir de la habitación me toma del brazo impidiéndome dar paso alguno, haciendo que voltee a verlo.

-Lo siento, sé que tuve que Habértelo dicho desde un principio o por lo menos e algún momento, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por ello, si te lo hubiera dicho antes nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Pero no lo hiciste- digo soltándome de su agarre para así poder irme a mi habitación y que no me vea llorar.

Cuando llego a mi habitación cierro con llave la puerta que da al corredor al igual que la que da a la habitación de Peeta.

Al asegurarme de que ambas puertas están cerradas y nadie más puede entrar a la habitación, me permito derrumbarme y comienzo a llorar.

Por primera vez en días mi llanto no es por la perdida de mi hijo, si no por el dolor que siento en mi pecho, Por el hecho se sentirme como una completa ilusa por haberme creído cada una de las palabras de Peeta.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa pero para cuando me tranquilizo por completo ya es bien entrada la madrugada, lo más seguro es que ya todos se encuentren dormidos lo cual hace que me de una idea.

Como puedo me quito el vestido para luego ponerme uno más cómodo, después de hacerlo me dedico a escribir una carta la cual dejo en mi escritorio y sobre ella mis anillos de matrimonio y compromiso, me debato entre la idea de dejar el collar que me regaló Peeta, pero decido quedármelo incapaz de deshacerme de él.

Abro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a alguien, arruinando mi plan, por suerte no es así y corro para salir inmediatamente.

Tomo uno de los caballos del establo y me siento en él para poder salir rápido de este lugar.

Al principio me aferro fuertemente al caballo con miedo a caer, puesto que hace más de 8 años que no me subo a uno, después de que mis padres se enteraran de que Finnick me estaba enseñando a cabalgar se molestaron con los dos, a él lo reprimieron por enseñarme escondidas a hacer algo indebido y a mi por hacer algo impropio de una dama, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a hacer.

No tardo mucho en acostumbrarme, lo cual hace que tome confianza y me suelte poco a poco.

Cabalgo varias horas, hasta que el sol comienza a aparecer junto con el amanecer y mi cuerpo comienza cobrarme la falta de sueño y mis párpados comienzan a pesar, pero no puedo detenerme hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en el cual pueda quedarme.

Pero mi cuerpo me traiciona, haciendo que debido al cansancio no logre ver el carruaje que se acerca y el caballo termine asustándose haciendo que me caiga del mismo, golpeándome en la cabeza, haciendo que termine inconsciente.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	24. Pérdida

_**Pov. Peeta.**_

La pérdida de un hijo no es algo fácil de superar, es una herida que nunca sana; Es algo que no se puede superar por si solo, lo mejor es estar acompañado de tus seres queridos, pero eso no es algo fácil de hacer cuando además de tratar de superar la pérdida de tu hijo tienes que cuidar de tu esposa para que no entre en depresión.

Después de que supo la noticia se volvió distante, incluso me atrevo a decir que más que cuando nos conocimos; No sale de su habitación en todo el día; No quiere comer, nada más cuando la obligo a hacerlo y solo un par de bocados; No ha dicho palabra alguna, cuando le hablo no dice nada solo se limita a asentir o negar con la cabeza y cuando no es así se queda viendo un punto inexistente en la pared; El resto del día se la pasa llorando en silencio, cada vez que puedo entro a su habitación a reconfortarla y ella se aferra a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, me duele verla de esa manera y más sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Tanto su familia como la mía han venido a visitarnos en cuanto le informé lo que pasó, mis padres cuando se enteraron no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes y decepcionados puesto que ambos se sentían alegres ante la idea de tener un nieto y alguien que siguiera con el apellido Mellark.

Por otro lado los padres de Katniss se lo tomaron de otra forma, su madre comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, murmurando algo sobre que su hija no merecía algo como eso, fue a verla, pero Katniss no dio indicios de haberse dado cuanta de la visita de su madre.

Su padre, como era de esperarse, se molestó cuando se enteró, maldijo de todas las formas habidas y por haber, diciendo que todo se había perdido que ya no había forma de que le dieran el dinero.

No fue hasta varias horas después, demasiadas diría yo, que preguntó acerca de cómo se encontraba su hija, No puedo creer que el dinero le importara más que el saber cómo se encontraba Katniss, lo cual hizo que me molestara con él y tuviera que reprimir las ganas de hacer que se fuera inmediatamente de mi casa.

Mientras tanto yo he estado tratando de mostrarme fuerte para Katniss, ya que lo que menos puedo permitirme en estos momentos es derrumbarme, puesto que ella necesita que esté a su lado, para que se de cuenta que puede contar conmigo en todo momento, también he estado poniendo en orden todo lo relacionado con el funeral de mi hijo.

Esta tarde antes de irnos al cementerio veo por primera vez en dos días a Katniss fuera de su habitación, lo cual hace que me de cuenta de algo que no podía cuando se encontraba recostada en su cama, se ve más delgada, se le marcan los huesos de su rostro y brazos, además en su rostro se nota el dolor y el cansancio, haciéndola ver más grande de lo que es y apuesto a que si veo fijamente mi reflejo en mi rostro me veo igual que ella.

Cuando baja puedo ver su rostro a través del velo negro, aún se encuentra distante por lo cual tomo su mano y le doy un ligero apretón para inspirarle confianza, me dedica una ligera sonrisa pero aún así veo el dolor en sus ojos ante lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos en un rato así que le doy un abrazo y le digo.

— _Ya esto es lo último, sé que te duele hacerlo pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer—_ Ella no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\/\/\/\

El entierro transcurre de forma normal, las miradas y las palabras de lástima no se hacen de esperar, poniéndonos de nervios a Katniss y a mi pero a pesar de ello nos mostramos tranquilos frente a los demás.

Luego de que todos se retiran a sus casas Katniss y yo nos quedamos de pie frente a la lápida de nuestro hijo, no decimos nada sabiendo que lo mejor, hasta que ella por fin se derrumba y se deja caer de rodillas mientras comienza a llorar, permanezco un rato a su lado para después ver que necesita estar sola unos minutos por lo cual le digo.

― _Me dices cuando te quieras ir, te espero―_ aprieto ligeramente su hombro para luego alejarme.

Camino un rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que veo a un hombre junto a Katniss, pero al mirarlos con atención me doy cuenta de que se trata de Alan Sttiker el encargado de la herencia que le corresponde a Katniss.

Rápidamente me acerco a donde se encuentran antes de que el abogado le diga algo a Katniss sobre las clausulas del testamento ya que lo último que necesita en estos momentos es enterarse de ello y más por medio de un extraño.

Pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido para llegar antes de que le tienda unos papeles a Katniss, los cuales toma y sin siquiera leerlos comienza a romperlos, apresuro el paso y alcanzo a escuchar sus gritos.

― _¡Largo de mi vista, no me voy a tranquilizar, no voy a firmar nada y no voy a seguir escuchándolo!_

El abogado se queda perplejo ante el grito de Katniss, para ser sincero yo me también me sorprendí ante el grito de mi esposa puesto que nunca antes la había oído levantar la voz de esa manera. El hombre se da cuenta de mi presencia, por la forma en que su rostro se relaja se que cree que vengo a convencer a Katniss de firmar el testamento, pero está muy equivocado.

―Katniss espérame en el carruaje― Coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros, tomándola por sorpresa pero no dice nada solo asiente para luego hacer lo que le pido, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada severa al hombre.

La observo alejarse hasta que me aseguro de que esta lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar nada me volteo hacía el abogado quién inmediatamente dice.

—Señor Mellark le estaba diciendo a su esposa que debido a lo ocurrido se ha hecho una excepción en los mandatos del testamento puesto que fue una tragedia y nadie podía esperar que pasara algo así, por lo cual su esposa es libre de recibir el dinero que por derecho le corresponde pero para ello debe firmar unos papeles, como ya vio no pude convencerla para hacerlo pero es seguro que usted lograra hacerlo― Me da unos papeles― Solo debe firmar...—

―No, yo no voy a convencer a mi esposa de nada, como ella ya le dijo no va a firmar nada y yo no pienso obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, así que haga lo que quiera con ese dinero, no nos interesa en absoluto— niego con la cabeza mientras le devuelvo los papeles para después marcharme.

Cuando me encuentro con Katniss en el carruaje intento tomar su mano para tranquilizarla pero la aparta rápidamente, durante todo el camino se muestra distante, pero no como en días pasados, si no más bien porque se encuentra molesta, lo cual quiere decir que se enteró de todo lo del testamento o por lo menos parte de ello, así que decido no decir palabra alguna durante el viaje.

Al llegar a casa la cena ya está servida, al principio Katniss se excusa diciendo que se encuentra cansada y no quiere comer, pero con ayuda de su doncella la convenzo, o mejor dicho la obligo, a que coma algo.

Durante la cena la tensión entre ambos es palpable, ella en ningún momento levanta la vista de su plato, como si su comida fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero se que es por lo sucedido esta tarde en el cementerio por lo cual digo.

― _Katniss...―_ Levanta la vista y me mira fijamente por unos segundos pero no dice nada por lo que continuo― _Katniss, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el señor Sttiker?, ¿Qué es lo que quería?―_ Pregunto esperando saber que fue exactamente lo que le dijo el abogado.

― _Quería que firmara unos papeles, sobre una herencia que debo recibir_ ― "Entonces ya sabe acerca de ello" pienso ― _Sí Peeta, ya se acerca del testamento―_ Confirma mis sospechas.

― _¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes?—_ Pregunto temiendo su respuesta.

― _Lo suficiente, la cantidad de dinero que se supone debo recibir, que se suponía que debía estar casada, debía tener un hijo y que tu ya sabías sobre ello―_ Recalca las últimas palabras a modo de reproche y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello.

― _¿Cuándo te enteraste?―_ Pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta, el mismo día en que nuestro hijo murió.

— _El día en que murió nuestro hijo, ese día antes de que ocurriera la desgracia recibí una carta en la cual se me explicaba que debía firmar unos papeles para recibir una herencia puesto que ya había cumplido todos los requisitos necesarios para hacerlo, eso fue lo que hizo que comenzara a correr a través del jardín, por ello me encontraste en medio del mismo―_ Responde distante y yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello.

— _Katniss, lamento no haberte dicho antes sobre ello, enserio lo intenté pero no encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo...―_ Digo desesperado tratando de enmendar mi error pero ella me interrumpe.

― _¿Desde Cuándo lo sabías?―_ Pregunta en voz baja como si no quisiera enterarse de la respuesta.

― _Desde antes de casarnos―_ Respondo sin verla a los ojos sintiéndome avergonzado por no habérselo dicho antes.

Puedo ver en su rostro el dolor que siente por mis palabras y sé qué es lo que está pensando en estos momentos: Que todo lo que hemos vivido durante el último año no han sido más que mentiras, pero no es así yo la amo y haré hasta lo imposible para que me perdone y todo esto quede en el pasado siendo no más que un horrible recuerdo.

― _Eso es todo lo que tenía que escuchar―_ Dice mientras se levanta de la silla para salir de la habitación pero antes de que lo haga la detengo del brazo haciendo que voltee a verme.

― _Lo siento, sé que tuve que Habértelo dicho desde un principio o por lo menos e algún momento, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por ello, si te lo hubiera dicho antes nada de esto hubiera pasado―_ Le ruego.

― _Pero no lo hiciste―_ Dice soltándose de mi agarre, dejándome de pie en medio de la habitación.

Me quedo ahí un rato sintiéndome como un verdadero idiota por haberle ocultado la verdad y por haberla hecho sufrir, hasta que decido subir a su habitación para poder aclarar las cosas, pero mis planes no salen como lo esperaba ya que las puertas que dan a su habitación se encuentran bajo llave, podría pedirle a la señorita Clove que abra la puerta pero decido que lo mejor es dejar a Katniss sola un rato para que se tranquilice un poco y podamos hablar claramente del tema.

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche debido al sentimiento de culpa por lo cual a primera hora de la mañana decido tocar a la puerta de Katniss pero no recibo respuesta alguna así que decido esperar en el comedor a que baje.

Apenas llego a la planta baja Cato, el chofer, llega inmediatamente a mi encuentro y dice.

―Señor uno de los Caballos no se encuentra en el establo, ya lo busqué en los alrededores pero no hay señal de él, al parecer fue robado durante la noche― apenas termina la oración subo corriendo a la habitación de Katniss para ver si se encuentra bien.

Toco un par de veces antes de intentar abrir la puerta, la cual para mi sorpresa se encuentra abierta.

Al entrar veo las sabanas de la cama de Katniss revueltas, el vestido que llevaba puesto anoche se encuentra a un lado de la misma, por lo cual creo que se encuentra dándose un baño así que me dirijo a la cama para esperarla, pero mientras atravieso la habitación un destello proveniente del escritorio llama mi atención.

Me acerco al escritorio para encontrar los anillos de Katniss colocados sobre una hoja perfectamente doblada, tomo los anillos en mi mano para luego desdoblar la hoja y comenzar a leer su contenido.

Se trata de una carta escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de Katniss.

 _"Peeta_ _Cuando estés leyendo esta carta ya te habrás dado cuenta de mi ausencia._

 _He decidido irme debido a que no puedo soportar la idea de seguir casados si ya no hay nada que nos obligue a seguir juntos._

 _Te voy a ser sincera me dolió demasiado el enterarme del maldito testamento, sobre qué era lo que debía hacer para recibir un dinero, del cual en mi vida había escuchado hablar, pero lo que más me dolió fue el enterarme que tu ya sabías de ello desde incluso antes de casarnos._

 _¿Sabes?, Mi mayor sueño en la vida era casarme con un hombre que me amara profundamente. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que debía casarme contigo para evitar quedar en la ruina, cosa que ambos sabemos no fue más que una ruin mentira; sentí que mi sueño se rompía en mil pedazos convirtiéndose_ _en una pesadilla, había sido testigo de varios matrimonios arreglados y a todos les faltaba la misma cosa, Amor._ _Esa_ _era mi peor pesadilla, pasar el resto de mi vida junto a un hombre que no conocía en absoluto y por consiguiente que no me amara._

 _Debido a la educación que me dieron mis padres acepté casarme contigo para que ellos y mi hermano no quedaran en la calle, aunque eso significara renunciar a mi sueño._

 _Conforme pasaron los meses después de casarnos mi sueño poco a poco fue cobrando vida, creí que me amabas; creí todas y cada una de las promesas de amor que me hiciste; creí que estabas feliz porque íbamos_ _a tener un hijo._

 _Pero que ilusa fui por creer todo aquello._

 _Ahora que ya conozco la verdad oculta detrás de todo aquello he decidido que lo mejor es poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, no vayas a buscarme, porque si te soy sincera no sé exactamente a donde voy, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que no quiero volver a verte puesto que lo único que quiero es olvidar; Olvidar el hecho que nuestro hijo murió; Olvidar el hecho que me mentiste todo este tiempo; Olvidar el último año de mi vida que pasé a tu lado; pero lo más importante:_

 _Olvidar que te amo."_

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,** **creo que es el menos cruel hasta ahora ¿O no?,** **ya vimos qué fue lo que pasó Peeta** **en los últimos capítulos y qué fue lo que escribió Katniss** **antes de irse, sobre qué le pasó a ella lo descubrirán hasta el próximo capítulo, he visto varios comentarios sobre sus teorías** **de qué fue lo que le ocurrió, pero lo único que les puedo decir es que no voy a hacer el típico cliché de que pierda la memoria.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	25. Gale Hawthorne

_**Pov. Katniss.**_

 _"Mi cuerpo me traiciona, haciendo que debido al cansancio no logre ver el carruaje que se acerca y el caballo termine asustándose haciendo que me caiga del mismo, golpeándome en la cabeza, haciendo que termine inconsciente."_

Cuando despierto me encuentro en una recamara que no logro reconocer, es más nunca antes la había visto.

Siento una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, así que cuando dirijo mi mano a mi frente para mitigar el dolor, noto que hay un pañuelo húmedo sobre la misma.

Me lo quito y me recargo contra el respaldo de la cama, todo comienza a dar vueltas, por lo cual cierro los ojos y recargo mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama para esperar a que pase, cuando es así una joven de cabello pelirrojo aparece en la habitación, se sorprende al verme despierta y dice.

―Que bueno que ya despertó, temía que no fuera a hacerlo nunca, El señor se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere― Desaparece de nuevo antes de que pueda decirle palabra alguna.

Observo atentamente la habitación, tratando de averiguar dónde me encuentro y encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, ya que no me siento muy segura al estar aquí, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué, lo último que recuerdo es sentirme muy cansada luego de haber cabalgado durante toda la noche y no haberme fijado en el carruaje que se encontraba frente a mí, haciendo que el caballo se asustara y terminara cayendo, provocándome un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente.

Hice aquello con tal de olvidar de todo lo que pasé durante el último año de mi vida; Olvidar el hecho de haber sido obligada a casarme con un completo desconocido para heredar un dinero del cual no sabía de su existencia; Olvidar el hecho de haberme entregado en cuerpo y alma a ese extraño; Olvidar el hecho de haber confiado en ese extraño que sabía acerca del testamento y nunca me lo dijo; Olvidar el hecho de que estuve embarazada; Olvidar el hecho que mi hijo está muerto; Pero lo que realmente quiero olvidar es el hecho de que me enamoré de ese extraño con el que estuve casada, llamado Peeta Mellark.

Inconscientemente dirijo mi mano al collar que me dio el día que nos enteramos que íbamos a tener un hijo, desde entonces no me lo he quitado en ningún momento puesto que ese collar tomó gran significado para mi. Significaba el comienzo del sueño que tenía desde que era tan solo una niña, ese en el que estaba casada con un hombre que me amaba profundamente y ambos íbamos a comenzar a formar una familia.

Una lágrima traicionera recorre mi mejilla al recordar todo aquello, la cual inmediatamente limpio para impedir el paso a las demás.

Sé que lo más sensato hubiera sido que lo dejara junto a los anillos de matrimonio y compromiso sobre la carta que le escribí antes de huir, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido hay una parte de mi corazón que lo sigue amando y éste collar es mi único recuerdo de él.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre nuevamente y la joven pelirroja entra seguida de un joven de al parecer un par de años más grande que yo, alto con cabello castaño y ojos grises, no voy a mentir, es atractivo.

Se detiene a un par de pasos de distancia al pie de la cama, me observa fijamente un par de segundos antes de decir.

—Buenas tardes señorita...— deja la frase inconclusa mientras me tiende la mano a forma de saludo.

—Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen—respondo evitando usar mi nombre de casada, puesto que quiero deslindarme del último año en todas las formas posibles.

—Everdeen, soy Gale Hawthorne, Me alegra saber que se encuentra despierta, teníamos dudas de que fuera a hacerlo pronto, pero era lógico que estuviera inconsciente luego de tremendo golpe que se dio.— dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrar a una joven inconsciente y llevarla a un lugar que no conoce.

―Muchas gracias por su atención señor Hawthorne, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿Me Podría explicar qué fue lo que sucedió?— Pregunto cortés, esperando poder averiguar pronto dónde me encuentro.

—Por supuesto, se lo contaré todo durante la cena, la cual será hasta dentro de media hora, Así que creo que lo mejor será dejarla junto a la señorita Fitch para que la ayude a cambiarse de atuendo— Me dice para luego dirigir su atención a la Pelirroja. —Señorita Fitch, traiga uno de los vestidos de mi esposa, al parecer nuestra invitada es de la misma talla— Dice antes de salir y dejarnos solas.

La joven se acerca a mí y me ayuda a quitarme el vestido que llevaba puesto y que está lleno de tierra y rasgado en varias partes de la falda.

—Disculpe la excesiva jovialidad del señor Hawthorne, siempre es así cuando recibe visitas— dice mientras arregla mi cabello.

—¿No recibe visitas muy a menudo?— pregunto para seguir con la conversación.

—Antes sí, pero es que hace tiempo que no recibe visitas, no después de lo que pasó.― dice seria, lo cual entiendo que lo mejor será no preguntar sobre ello.― Ya está lista señorita, el señor la está esperando en el comedor.― dice antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

Recorro un poco la habitación con tal de despejarme un poco y meditar en qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Me encuentro en casa de un completo extraño luego de haber salido de mi casa sin avisarle a nadie con el motivo de que no me buscaran; Sé que no fue lo más sensato y maduro que pude haber hecho, Pero en ese momento estaba cegada por la tristeza, ira y el sentimiento de traición que no pensé antes de actuar, por lo que lo más prudente sería que volviera para con Peeta, pero no puedo volver y enfrentarlo sin recriminarle todo lo que me ocultó.

Tampoco puedo volver a casa de mis padres, ni siquiera creo que pueda verlos a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por ellos que me mintieron ocultándome el verdadero motivo de mi matrimonio arreglado.

Ni siquiera puedo ir con Finnick o Johanna ya que de seguro hasta este momento ya todos han de saber que hui de casa y deben de estar buscándome, por lo que sé que en cuanto me presente frente a la puerta de sus casas, a pesar de mis protestas, van a avisar inmediatamente a mis padres o a Peeta de mi paradero y me obligarán a volver.

Así que no me queda más remedio que mañana al amanecer continúe con mi recorrido, por lo menos hasta que reúna el valor suficiente para volver o se me termine el dinero que llevo conmigo, lo que ocurra primero.

Al llegar al comedor el Señor Hawthorne ya se encuentra esperándome En una de las sillas y frente una de las sillas contiguas hay colocados un solo juego de cubiertos, lo cual se me hace raro ya que por lo que dijo hace rato está casado, por lo que lo más normal es que haya otro juego de cubiertos.

—Señorita Everdeen, tome asiento, en un momento nos traerán la cena— Dice señalando el lugar solo.

Asiento sin decir nada al respecto, pero no puedo evitar durante la cena mirar la entrada al lugar y luego a los lugares vacíos preguntándome el por qué su esposa no se encuentra cenando con nosotros.

—¿Acaso está esperando a alguien señorita Everdeen?— Pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sé que lo mejor es quedarme callada ya que es un tema que simplemente no me incumbe, pero mi boca traiciona a mi mente, haciendo que la pregunta salga de mis labios antes de que pueda impedirlo.

—¿Su esposa no va a reunirse con nosotros?— Pregunto, lo cual es una mala idea ya que su rostro se ensombrece antes de contestar.

—No Puede hacerlo; Ya no se encuentra entre nosotros— responde serio.

Me reprimo mentalmente por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada, por haber dejado que mi curiosidad nublara mi juicio moral.

—Lamento mucho su perdida, al igual que lamento haberle preguntado por ella, sé que no es de mi incumbencia— Digo inmediatamente tratando de enmendar mi error.

—No se preocupe por ello, hace meses que ella pasó a mejor vida.  
Fue días después de dar a luz, se encontraba muy enferma y débil, por lo cual luego de varios días de agonía y sufrimiento falleció, lo cual creo fue lo mejor ya qué verla agonizante es lo más duro que he tenido que afrontar en mi vida.  
Aunque también lamento que no vaya a ver crecer a nuestra hija, por ello me voy a asegurar de que ella sepa quien es su madre.

—La muerte de un ser querido es algo difícil de afrontar— digo inconscientemente.

—Sí, pero también es algo que debemos usar como motivo de fuerza y motivación para continuar con nuestra vida, tal y como ellos hubieran deseado— dice recobrando la compostura.

—Cierto— respondo analizando el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

—Bueno, basta de hablar de temas tristes y déjeme aclarar sus dudas sobre cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

—Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontraba muy cansada luego de haber cabalgado durante toda la noche, creo que me quedé dormida durante algún momento, por lo cual no veía lo que estaba frente a mi y luego el caballo se encontró con algo, haciendo que se asustara y terminara cayendo, provocando que cayera y me golpeara en la cabeza— le cuento todo lo que recuerdo.

—Pues le informo que lo que se encontró con su caballo fue mi carruaje, por lo cual en cuanto la vi inconsciente en medio del camino la traje hasta mi casa, en donde estuvo dormida todo el día hasta hace una hora que recobró la consciencia y el resto usted ya lo sabe.— Me explica.

Con razón me duele la cabeza puesto que al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que creí.

—Le agradezco que me haya ayudado, ya que si no fuera por usted creo que aún seguiría tendida en el camino.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, es un honor para mí haberla ayudado, aunque tengo una duda, ¿Qué provocó que usted cabalgara durante toda la noche?.

Suelto un suspiro antes de comenzar con la historia, pero creo que esto me ayudará a desahogarme un poco.

—Es una larga historia...— Comienzo a relatar.

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como se dieron cuenta** **apareció un nuevo personaje que sé que no le agrada a muchos y lo único que puedo decirles es que** **será de mucha importancia en la historia. También** **se que esperan que Katniss** **y Peeta** **se reencuentren pronto, pero lamento decirles que la historia será de 40 capítulos lo cual quiere decir que aún faltan 15 para que se termine, lo cual significa** **que muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en 15 capítulos, como el reencuentro, puede ser en el próximo capítulo o en 5, 10 o 15, quien sabe, bueno solo yo lo sé.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	26. Olvidar El Pasado

" _—Es una larga historia..."_ No creo que usted quiera escuchar mis penas, no quisiera hacerlo perder su tiempo.

—Por mi no hay problema, tengo mucho tiempo libre.— dice a tono de broma, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

Suelto un suspiro antes de comenzar con el relato.

—Todo comenzó el día en que cumplí 20 años; ese día en el que mi vida cambio por completo. Aunque mi destino ya estaba escrito desde hace varios años atrás.  
En mi familia existe un testamento que fue redactado por mi tatarabuelo, en el cual estipula que su último deseo era que deseaba dejarle parte de su fortuna a la primera mujer Everdeen que naciera sin importar cuantas generaciones fueran necesarias para ello, pero no puso las cosas en bandeja de plata, para que se pudiera heredar el dinero esa joven debería estar casada y formando una familia antes de cumplir los 21 años de edad sin importar qué. Aquella joven resulté ser yo.  
Pero en ese entonces yo no sabía de la existencia de dicho testamento, por lo cual yo no tenía ninguna prisa por casarme a pesar de la presión por parte de mi familia, así que ellos decidieron comprometerme con  
un completo extraño, diciendo que nos íbamos a quedar en la ruina debido a que mi padre había perdido todo su dinero, y la única manera de evitarlo era que me casara con quien me comprometieron a mis  
espaldas, por lo cual no me quedó más remedio que casarme con aquel extraño con tal de que mis padres y mi hermano no perdieran a todo lo que estaban acostumbrados a vivir.  
Tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo, pero debido a mi nobleza por evitar que mi familia viviera bien, a pesar de que nunca me contaron acerca del testamento, de hecho nunca lo hicieron, terminé enterándome de ello  
de una manera no muy convencional, lo cual solo atrajo más desgracias que beneficios― al decir estas palabras me doy cuenta de que no hace más de un año de todo aquello y solo un par de días desde que perdí a mi hijo, pero pareciera como si hubiera sido hace muchos años.

―Muchas veces los padres toman malas decisiones, creyendo que es lo mejor para sus hijos, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Aunque no por eso deberíamos guardarles rencor― dice luego de escuchar mi  
relato.

―Lo sé, aunque a veces esas decisiones provocan daños irreversibles― digo mientras inconscientemente paso ligeramente la yema de mis dedos sobre mi vientre, donde hace tan solo un par de días se encontraba mi bebé.

Se percata de mi gesto, pero no dice nada al respecto, lo cual es lo mejor ya que es un tema del cual no quiero hablar, por lo menos no ahora que la herida aún sigue abierta.

No decimos palabra alguna durante unos minutos hasta que él dice.

―Bueno, creo que ya es momento de retirarnos a las habitaciones para poder descansar.

Asiento para luego levantarme y decir.

―Buenas noches― digo antes de salir del lugar.

Al llegar a la segunda planta me dedico a buscar la habitación en donde desperté hace rato, pero el sonido de un llanto proveniente de la habitación ubicada al final del pasillo hace que por instinto me apresure a  
llegar a la habitación para poder tranquilizar a la bebé.

Conforme avanzo el llanto aumenta de intensidad al igual que mi necesidad por llegar hasta donde está la bebé y poder reconfortarla.

Cuando entro a la habitación el característico olor a bebé inunda mis fosas nasales, al percatarme de que nadie se encuentra en la habitación me apresuro a llegar a la cuna, que está ubicada en el centro del lugar, y tomo a la bebé en brazos.

Apenas lo hago y ella comienza a calmar su llanto mientras me observa curiosa a la vez que dirige una de sus manitas hasta mi collar para luego comenzar a estirarlo ligeramente.

―No pequeña, suéltalo― le digo cariñosamente mientras hago que suelte el dije para evitar que se  
haga daño.

Al soltarlo se apresura a tomar mi dedo índice mientras me observa atentamente y me dirige una inocente sonrisa.

Gracias a esto no puedo evitar recordar a mi difunto hijo, al cual nunca podré sostener en brazos  
mientras este me dedicaba todas y cada una de sus inocentes sonrisas, tampoco podré tranquilizarlo cuando llorara, verlo crecer, jugar con él, verlo dormir tranquilamente, nada. Gracias a que él nunca  
despertó y vio la luz del sol.

Las lágrimas traicioneras no tardan en hacer acto de presencia, sé que mi hijo se encuentra en un mejor  
lugar pero no puedo evitar desear egoístamente el que se encuentre aquí conmigo, el tenerlo entre mis brazos, más al ver a todos los demás con sus hijos, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer semejante  
castigo? La respuesta es simple:

Haber confiado ciegamente en falsas promesas y declaraciones de amor.

El repentino movimiento y gimoteo de la bebé en mis brazos hace que salga de mis pensamientos, así  
que me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que corren por mi rostro, para volverla a tranquilizar, al parecer  
está hambrienta, por suerte al lado de la cuna se encuentra un biberón, al parecer la joven pelirroja iba a alimentarla cuando se despertara, lo cual fue antes de lo previsto por eso no se encontraba aquí cuando llegué. En cuanto se lo doy vuelve a permanecer serena.

Me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo hasta que una voz a mis espaldas hace que pierda la  
concentración.

―Veo que ya conoció a Charlotte― volteo sorprendida para encontrarme con el señor Hawthorne de  
pie en el umbral de la puerta.

No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí parado, pero a juzgar por su postura ya lleva varios minutos ahí, por lo que me apresuro a decir algo para evitar malentendidos.

―Sí, lamento haber entrado a la habitación y haber tomado a la bebé en brazos sin su consentimiento pero es que estaba llorando insaciablemente y no había nadie en la habitación por lo que no se me ocurrió nada más para poder calmarla― digo apenada por haber actuado gracias a mi instinto maternal, dejando de lado la lógica y mis modales.

―No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, al contrario estoy más que agradecido con usted por haber  
actuado de esa manera ya que nadie es capaz de calmar a Charlotte de manera tan rápida, de hecho hay veces en las que han pasado horas sin que nadie pueda hacerlo, ni siquiera yo. La única persona con quien se calmaba casi al instante era mi esposa Madge, las pocas veces que pudo hacerlo antes de morir  
y bueno ahora usted― explica melancólico mientras observa con una chispa de dolor en sus ojos a la bebé en mis brazos.

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo al respecto y me limito a darle el biberón a la bebé hasta que se queda dormida. Cuando estoy segura de que ya está profundamente dormida, con cuidado la  
recuesto en su cuna.

―La muerte de un ser querido es algo difícil de superar, pero es aún más difícil superar la pérdida de un hijo, por ello hay que tratar de olvidar el pasado y vivir plenamente el futuro, para poder honrar su memoria. Lamento mucho su perdida― dice de pronto el Señor Hawthorne.

Lo observo confundida, tratando de entender sus palabras y cómo fue que se dio cuenta de que perdí a  
mi hijo, aunque bueno, pensándolo bien no hice intento por ocultarlo.

―Gracias, Gracias por sus palabras, Buenas noches― digo con la voz cortada antes de dirigirme a la  
puerta para salir a la habitación.

―Hubiera sido una buena madre, va a ver que en un futuro tendrá otra oportunidad de ello― me dice cuando estoy a punto de salir, por lo que volteo a verlo y asiento agradeciéndole profundamente su  
apoyo.

 **\/\/\/\** **  
** **Hola espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo, sé que muchas desean saber qué pasó con Peeta una vez que descubrió que Katniss se fue, por lo cual me gustaría decirles que en el próximo capítulo se enteran de ello, pero eso no será hasta dentro de dos semanas.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	27. Búsqueda

**Pov. Peeta.**

" _Ahora que ya conozco la verdad oculta detrás de todo aquello he decidido que lo mejor es poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, no vayas a buscarme, porque si te soy sincera no sé exactamente a donde voy, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que no quiero volver a verte puesto que lo único que quiero es olvidar; Olvidar el hecho que nuestro hijo murió; Olvidar el hecho que me mentiste todo este tiempo; Olvidar el último año de mi vida que pasé a tu lado; pero lo más importante:_

 _Olvidar que te amo."_

Luego de leer la carta un par de veces, gracias a que debido a mi nerviosismo no era capaz de comprender cada una de las palabras que escribió Katniss sobre la hoja, hasta ahora, no fue nadie más que ella quien tomó el caballo durante la noche para así poder huir y todo gracias a mi maldita terquedad por no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio.

Sé que me pidió que no fuera a buscarla, pero no pienso dejarla que tenga una idea errónea de todo lo ocurrido, así que observo por última vez la letra antes de volver a doblarla, tomar sus anillos y guardarlos en mi pantalón.

Pienso en los posibles lugares a los que pudo haber huido, tiene que haber sido un lugar que conociera, puesto que no creo que con la presión del momento se le hubiera ocurrido ir a otro lugar, así que voy a buscarla al lugar donde es más probable que se encuentre, la casa de su amiga, la señorita Johanna.

/\/\/

Al llegar a la entrada principal busco alguna señal de Katniss por algún sitio, pero desgraciadamente no es así, por lo que no me queda más remedio que tocar a la puerta y preguntarle a la señorita Johanna si no ha sabido algo de mi esposa.

Unos minutos la puesta es abierta por la señorita Johanna quien se sorprende al verme de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mellark, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunta viendo a todos lados en busca de Katniss, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no se encuentra aquí y no aparecerá en ningún momento se apresura a preguntar—. ¿Dónde está?— Pregunta a la vez que cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No lo sé, creía que se encontraba aquí con usted— explico.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar ella aquí?, ¿Qué pasó?

―Lo pasó es que cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida y gracias a ello Katniss huyó durante la madrugada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por eso vine hasta acá a molestarla, creyendo que tal vez se encontraba aquí con usted, pero ya vi que no es así, por lo que creo que lo mejor será retomar mi búsqueda, lamento la molestia―. Digo a modo de despedida para ya no perder más tiempo y apresurarme a ir a buscar a Katniss.

―Espera, ¿Todo eso tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual fueron obligados a casarse?― pregunta antes de que pueda dar tan siquiera un paso.

―Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?— pregunto confundido.

―Porque la esposa del hermano de Katniss se encuentra en la sala de estar despotricando en contra de la familia de tu esposa, debido a lo mismo, así que si quieres puedes pasar a preguntarle a ver si ella no ha visto a Katniss― dice señalando el interior de la casa.

Asiento sin decir palabra alguna y ella me conduce a la sala de estar donde, tal y como dijo, se encuentra la esposa del hermano de Katniss diciendo varias cosas entre dientes, las cuales no logro entender.

Al notar mi presencia me observa de manera recriminatoria antes de decir.

―Ya sé todo lo que le ocultaron todos a Katniss, no puedo creer que ni siquiera usted se haya dignado a decirle algo, ¿Cómo podía soportar compartir el mismo techo con ella, teniendo que ocultarle la verdad? ¿Está feliz por haber recibido un dinero a espaldas de su esposa?― dice molesta.

Sus palabras no hacen nada más que aumentar mi culpa, cada día era peor el tener que ocultarle a Katniss la verdad sobre el testamento, el actuar a escondidas de ella con tal de que no se diera cuenta hasta que contara con el dinero le explicaría todo, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

—No recibí ningún dinero, Katniss se enteró de todo hace apenas tres días, después de que muriera nuestro hijo. No se enteró por mí, sino por el abogado, quien se presentó ayer en el cementerio, justo después de que todos se retiraron, por eso mismo está molesta conmigo y huyó de la casa durante la madrugada—. Le explico, lo cual sirve para que su enojo contra mi disminuya un poco.

— ¿Sus padres ya lo saben?

—No, solamente usted y la señorita Johanna lo saben.

—Bien, no les vaya a decir nada puesto que hace unas horas fueron a buscar a Finnick, se mostraban muy molestos, quiero creer que es debido a que ya se enteraron de que Katniss no firmó el testamento, así que le recomiendo encontrar a Katniss lo más pronto posible antes de que se enteren de que huyó y todas las cosas empeoren.

\/\/\/\

Luego de escuchar las palabras de la señorita Annie me dedique a buscar a Katniss por todos los sitios posibles, pero mi búsqueda fue en vano ya que no la encontré por ningún lado, llegó la noche y no me quedó más remedio que volver casa para poder seguir con mi búsqueda mañana a primera hora.

Cuando llego a casa hay visitas esperándome, pero no cualquier clase de visita, si no la familia de Katniss, quienes al parecer llevan horas ahí.

―Muchacho, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos mi hija no firmó el testamento?― Pregunta el padre de Katniss apenas me ve.

―Porque ella no quiso, no quiso saber nada del testamento y le pidió al abogado que hiciera lo que quisiera con él―. Digo lo más calmado que puedo.

― ¿Por qué no la persuadiste para que lo hiciera?

―Porque no pensaba obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, suficiente tenía con lo ocurrido como para ponerle presión para obtener un dinero que no le interesaba.

―Ya vio Padre, le dije que ella no iba a firmar nada, ya mejor olvidémonos de ello y dejemos las cosas como están―. Dice Finnick.

― Finnick tú no te metas en esto― dice dirigiéndose a su hijo― ¿Dónde está mi hija, muchacho?, ella va a firmar ese testamento aunque sea lo último que haga—. Me dice aún más molesto.

—En su habitación― miento.

―Peeta, querido, ¿Dónde está mi hija?— pregunta su madre mientras baja las escaleras, señal de que viene de la habitación de Katniss.

Al quedarme sin excusas no hay de otra más que decirles la verdad, no creo que las cosas puedan empeorar más de lo que ya están.

―No lo sé, estuve buscándola todo el día, pero no hay señales de ella, está desaparecida.

La madre de Katniss se lleva las manos a la boca para evitar soltar un grito mientras su hijo maldice por lo bajo y el padre de Katniss nada más me mira con mirada mordaz antes de decir.

―Mira muchacho, no estoy de humor para bromas, así que dime la verdad ¿Dónde diablos está mi hija?― pregunta entre dientes.

―Ya se lo dije no sé dónde está.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, se supone que eres su esposo y debes cuidarla.

―Tal y como lo dije, no sé dónde está y todo gracias a que se molestó conmigo por no haberle contado acerca del testamento y huyó durante la madrugada, Sé que tengo la culpa por no haberme dado cuenta, pero usted también tiene la culpa por haber obligado a su hija a casarse, solo para obtener dinero, y por no haberle dicho la verdad desde el inicio, así que no tiene el derecho a reclamarme nada.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?, yo puedo decidir qué decirle o no a mi hija, tu solo eres el pobre idiota elegido para desposarla y…

―Padre ya es suficiente, ¿Puedes por primera vez en tu vida dejar de pensar en tu propio beneficio y pensar por el bien de tu hija, quien no sabemos dónde está en estos momentos o si está bien?―

Haymitch Everdeen observa sorprendido a su hijo, quien nunca le había hablado de esa manera, no dice nada al respecto solo se limita a tomar a su esposa por el brazo para ambos irse rápidamente de la casa, cosa de la cual no puedo estar agradecido, puesto que no podía seguir escuchándolo sin terminar dándole un golpe.

―Creía que Katniss ya sabía lo del testamento desde hace mucho tiempo―. Dice Finnick una vez que sus padres se retiran de la casa.

—No, nunca le dije nada.

―Fuiste un idiota, ¿Lo sabías?

―Lo sé.

―Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan feliz como lo había estado en los últimos meses, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, se ve que ella te ama, así que todo esto que está haciendo no es nada más que pasajero, ya lo ha hecho antes, una vez estuvo perdida varias horas luego de haber discutido con mi padre, pero lo hizo para estar sola, y es lo que está haciendo ahorita, necesita pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido, no quiero decir que no hay que ir a buscarla, si no que sé que ella te va a perdonar.

―Eso espero, y no la culparía si no lo hace.

―Si lo hará, la conozco, así que, ¿Cuándo piensas seguir buscándola?, para ayudarte con ella

―Mañana a primera hora―. Digo decidido.

"La voy a encontrar y lograr que me perdone aunque sea lo último que haga"

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que quieren que ya reúna a Katniss y a Peeta pero lamento decirles que eso aún no será, lo siento pero quiero mantenerlos separados un par de capítulos más, pero les prometo que su reencuentro será igual o mejor de lo que esperan.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	28. Te Extraño (I)

**Pov. Katniss.**

" _Todas y cada una de sus caricias hacen que mi mente quede en blanco, dejándome llevar por la agradable sensación provocada por la yemas de sus dedos sobre cada rincón de mi cuerpo desnudo, el cual él ya conoce de memoria._

 _Sus labios que remplazan sus dedos sobre mi piel, haciendo que ligeros suspiros salgan de mis labios, lo cual provoca que él siga acariciándome y besándome con tal de dejarme llevar por el placer._

 _Sus besos y caricias me hacen sentir afortunada por el hecho de haber encontrado a un hombre que me ama incondicionalmente; que me trata como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper con el más mínimo golpe; me hace sentir viva con todas y cada una de sus promesas de amor; Todo aquello con lo que siempre he soñado desde que era una niña._

 _Deja de besarme y acariciarme para observarme fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida._

 _Acaricia ligeramente mi mejilla para luego depositar un ligero beso en mis labios al cual correspondo gustosa._

 _Su mano comienza a descender por mi rostro, para después pasar por mi clavícula, trazando un recorrido hasta mi vientre, lugar donde se encuentra nuestro hijo y comienza a trazar ligeros círculos, como cada vez que tiene oportunidad desde que se enteró que íbamos a tener un hijo._

 _De pronto siento un ligero movimiento en el interior de mi vientre, al parecer él también se da cuenta de ello porque su mano se queda inmóvil hasta que vuelvo a sentir dicho movimiento. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al igual que en el mío al sentir nuestro bebé moverse por primera vez._

 _Seguimos así por unos momentos, embelesados por los movimientos de nuestro hijo hasta que digo._

— _Te amo― eso hace que voltee a verme y no duda en besarme hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire._

― _Te amo y nunca dudes de ello— dice a escasos milímetros de mis labios, lo cual aprovecho para poder besarlo y continuar en lo que nos quedamos."_

Me despierto con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas gracias al hecho de haber soñado con aquel recuerdo, ese en el que ambos éramos felices por el hecho de que íbamos a tener un hijo, en el que estaba segura en el que me amaba.

"Eso no es cierto porque si no él te hubiera contado todo desde un principio y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido" me recuerda mi subconsciente, haciendo que mis ojos se empañen debido a las lágrimas.

Es cierto, todas sus palabras no eran nada más que mentiras, todos esos besos y caricias eran falsos, solo eran para hacer que siguiera a su lado cagada con la ilusión de que me amaba profundamente al igual que a mi hijo, pero no era nada más que una manera de ocultar la verdad detrás de todo ello: que se encontraba a mi lado nada más que por una estúpida y maldita cantidad de dinero que iba a recibir pasado un año de nuestro matrimonio.

Todo aquello que parecía un sueño hecho realidad no terminó siendo una pesadilla de la cual no puedo escapar por más que lo intente gracias a los malditos sentimientos que aún tengo por Peeta.

Por más que lo intento me es imposible hacerlo porque una persona no puede olvidarse de la noche a la mañana de aquella persona a la que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a pesar de que las cosas no hayan salido como uno esperaba. Y tampoco ayuda mucho el hecho de soñar con todos y cada uno de los más bellos recuerdos que atesoras de dicha persona.

Sé que no voy a poder superarlo hasta que aclare completamente las cosas con él, explicarle en persona lo mucho que me hirió el hecho que me haya utilizado de aquella manera en lugar de haberlo hecho por medio de una carta, debido a la necesidad que tenía de huir en aquellos momentos, cegada por la ira y el dolor, pero no puedo hacerlo, por lo menos no ahora que aún tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Pero tampoco puedo seguir abusando de la hospitalidad del señor Hawthorne, así que voy a tener que dejar todos mis sentimientos de lado, afrontar todo esto de manera madura y volver a casa a arreglarlo todo.

No sé qué estará haciendo Peeta en estos momentos, si le habrá afectado el hecho que me fui sin avisarle; Si me estará buscando en estos momentos; Si siente lo mismo que yo en estos momentos; Si mi familia lo está ayudando a buscarme.

Todos esos pensamientos rondan mi mente hasta que caigo dormida con lágrimas aún frescas en mis ojos, deseando masoquistamente soñar con algún recuerdo relacionado con Peeta, extrañando el hecho de no poder dormir a su lado.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que está demasiado corto, extremadamente corto, pero lo que ocurre es que está dividido en dos partes, esta que es el punto de vista de Katniss y el otro que es el Punto de Vista de Peeta, la cual subiré mañana más tardar pasado para terminar esta tercera parte de la historia y dar inicio con la cuarta.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	29. Te Extraño (II)

**Pov.** **Peeta** **.**

" _Acaricio ligeramente cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, conociendo todos y cada uno de sus rincones de memoria, sabiendo que se dejará llevar con ello._

 _Decido reemplazar de vez en cuando mis dedos con mí labios, haciendo que ella suelte ligeros suspiros cada vez que mis labios rozan su piel, esos suspiros son como una dulce melodía para mis oídos, una de esas de las cuales nunca te cansas de escuchar, por lo cual sigo haciéndolo, sabiendo que ella está disfrutándolo tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo._

 _La beso y la acaricio con suma delicadeza como su fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper con el más mínimo golpe. La cuido y valoro como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro y así es; No puedo evitar sentirme afortunado por tener a mi lado una mujer a la cual amo incondicionalmente; una mujer de la cual tengo la dicha de poder pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y formar una familia con ella._

 _Dejo de besarla para observarla, su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, su rostro sonrojado, su cabello, esparcido por la almohada, enmarcándolo, haciendo resaltar su belleza que parece una ilusión por lo cual acaricio ligeramente su mejilla para asegurarme de que todo esto es verdad y no una ilusión creada por mi mente. Cuando me aseguro de que no es así me apresuro a besarla._

 _Hago descender mi mano por su cuerpo, repartiendo caricias hasta que llego a su vientre y reposo mi mano sobre el lugar donde se encuentra nuestro hijo como cada vez desde que me enteré y tengo la Oportunidad de ello._

 _Apenas pasan unos segundos cuando algo golpea contra mi mano, sorprendido bajo mi mirada a su vientre, esperando a que pase lo mismo y cuando esto ocurre no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro, alegre de sentir a mi hijo moverse dentro del vientre de su madre._

 _Permanezco en esa posición, emocionado, hasta que el sonido de la voz de Katniss hace que salga de mis pensamientos para que voltee a verla._

― _Te Amo— dice, no digo nada y me aproximo a besarla._

― _Te Amo y nunca dudes de ello― Le digo a escasos milímetros de su rostro una vez que nos separamos por la falta de aire, ella no tarda en besarme una vez que termino la oración, así que ambos aprovechamos para continuar donde nos quedamos"_

Ese recuerdo llega a mi mente una vez que termino de leer por milésima vez, la carta que dejó Katniss antes de irse.

Sé que es masoquista hacerlo pero no tengo otra manera de aferrarme a ella más que sus palabras escritas en esta carta al igual que sus anillos los cuales aún permanecen en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Ya me sé la carta de memoria debido a la infinidad de veces que la he leído, recriminándome en todo momento por haberla herido de aquella manera, haberla hecho reaccionar de esa manera; sintiéndome culpable por el hecho de que haya huido con rumbo desconocido, sin saber cómo se encuentra en estos momentos, si encontró lugar donde pasar la noche, si se encuentra bien, sin rasguño alguno.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, por tu idiotez de no haberle dicho la verdad cuando tuviste la oportunidad de ello, por ello ocurrieron todas las desgracias de los últimos días. Todo por tu maldita culpa" me reprime mi subconsciente.

Es cierto, absolutamente todo lo ocurrido en la última semana es mi culpa: el hecho que Katniss haya puesto en peligro su vida y nuestro hijo haya muerto, el que ella estuviera a punto de entrar en depresión por ello, al igual que el hecho de que haya huido sin dar aviso alguno, poniéndose nuevamente en peligro.

Estuvieron mal todas las decisiones que tomé, todas las mentiras que dije, haberme dejado influenciar por lo demás, pero de lo único que puedo estar seguro que hice bien fue el haber amado a Katniss, haciéndola feliz y sintiéndome orgulloso de ello, por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, debo encontrarla, aclarar todo lo ocurrido y lograr que me perdone, aunque si no lo hace lo entenderé perfectamente a pesar de que me va a doler dejarla ir, pero tampoco pienso darme por vencido y haré hasta lo imposible para evitar que ocurra esto último.

Soy incapaz de lograr dormir durante toda la noche debido a la necesidad de ir a buscarla, pero no puedo hacerlo debido a la oscuridad que no me permite ver claramente, así que durante todo ese tiempo lo invierto leyendo varias veces más la carta, al igual que recordando y extrañando todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé a su lado, deseando encontrarla pronto, por lo que cuando el cielo comienza a aclarecer no tardo en retomar mi búsqueda.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola, tal y como se los prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como ya vieron es parecido pero con el punto de vista de Peeta, lo cual creí conveniente para la historia. En la siguiente parte/capítulo que acabo de subir que encontrarán después de este les dará una idea aproximada de cuánto tiempo falta para el ansiado encuentro de Katniss y Peeta.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	30. Remordimiento

_**Pov.**_ __ _ **Katniss**_ **.**

A la mañana siguiente amanezco con el rostro entumecido gracias a las lágrimas que se secaron en mis mejillas durante la noche, todo debido a los recuerdos que se apoderaron de mis sueños durante la noche.

Inconscientemente llevo mi mano al dije que cuelga en mi cuello, decidiendo que esta misma tarde debo retirarme a mi casa para poder ir con Peeta y poder aclarar todo por el bien de ambos, decirle lo que no le escribí en la carta, todos los sentimientos que no pude plasmar en el papel, sabiendo que no hay hojas suficientes para hacerlo. Sabiendo que esa es la única forma de salir adelante ya sea sola o a su lado, pero eso solo podré lograrlo una vez que me encuentre frente a él.

La joven pelirroja aparece en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos, sin decir palabra alguna me tiende un pañuelo húmedo, el cual tomo inmediatamente para luego pasarlo por mi rostro y poco a poco me siento más fresca y relajada.

―Gracias— digo con voz rasposa un vez que termino.

―No hay de que— dice pasándome una taza con té caliente la cual acepto gustosa.

―Lamento que me haya visto con este aspecto, no acostumbro a despertar con tan horrible aspecto― digo a modo de broma.

―No tiene nada porqué disculparse, todos tenemos derecho a llorar de vez en cuando, más cuando se extraña a un ser amado, incluso yo lo hago de vez en cuando, así que no se sienta avergonzada por ello―. Dice y yo asiento apretando la taza entre mis manos.

―Lo sé pero estos últimos días he llorado más de lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida―. Digo en voz baja mientras tomo un sorbo de té.

―Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… Muchas veces es mejor para el alma hablar de ello sirve para dejar salir todos los sentimientos que tenemos guardados.

Medito la idea de desahogarme con ella, sé que apenas la conozco, pero también sé que si no me desahogo pronto voy a terminar volviéndome loca. Por lo que tomo un gran sorbo de té antes de comenzar a hablar.

― ¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorada?— Pregunto para saber por dónde comenzar a hablar.

―Desgraciadamente no, ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorada?— pregunta curiosa.

―Es como si durante toda su vida ha habido una parte faltante en su alma, ese vacío con el que todos contamos sin siquiera saberlo, hasta que llega alguien a llenar dicho vacío. Desde ese momento se puede decir que tu vida está completa, porque no importa si no se cuentan con todos los lujos materiales posibles, porque siempre y cuando se esté junto a la persona que llena ese vacío, todo lo demás le parecerá insignificante.

Pero a veces ese sentimiento no es correspondido por ambas partes o es opacado con sentimientos de mayor magnitud, haciendo que todo lo que han creado ambos sea derrumbado en cuestión de segundos, provocando que ambos salgan heridos, tal vez un más que otro.

Vivir creyendo que por fin tu vida está completa gracias a que llenaste ese hueco en tu alma es una de las cosas más maravillosas en este mundo, aunque cuando ese hueco vuelve a aparecer es como vivir con una maldición puesto que una vez que sabes de la existencia de la parte faltante en tu alma es más difícil vivir con ello, sabiendo que una vez que has encontrado a la persona que creías la indicada, será más complicado, aunque no imposible encontrar a otra persona para que lo haga―. Concluyo seria.

Inconscientemente llevo la punta de mis dedos a mi mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que hayan corrido por mi rostro, pero me sorprende encontrarlas secas, sin ningún rastro de alguna lágrima. Es cierto lo que dicen, muchas veces es mejor desahogarse con palabras que con lágrimas.

―Entonces no es tal y como lo pintan las personas, el amor es mucho más que simples demostraciones de afecto y promesas que tal vez nunca se cumplan.

Pero si me permite me gustaría decirle que por la manera en que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cada vez que habla o recuerda a su esposo y al igual que la he visto aferrarse al dije que cuelga de su cuello, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre usted y su esposo es algo que ambos van a poder superar, puesto que aunque usted no lo diga, sigue amándolo y para que usted lo haga es que él en realidad sí la ama. Lo más seguro es que una vez que vuelva a su lado esto no va a ser más que un mal recuerdo en el futuro que les aguarda a ambos―. Dice y yo no puedo estar más tranquila y agradecida por el hecho de que ella se haya permitido el tiempo para escuchar mis palabras.

―Gracias por su apoyo y creo que tiene razón, ya no hay ningún motivo por el cual deba quedarme aquí, lo mejor es que vaya a aclarar todo con mi esposo―. Digo decidida.

―No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario yo estoy agradecida por el hecho de que me haya permitido hablar con usted y me haya explicado lo que significa estar enamorada, espero algún día estarlo.

―Verá que cuando menos lo espere lo hará—. Digo abrazándola.

\/\/\/\

Esa misma tarde llega una tormenta, que dura varios días, impidiendo mi partida.

El último día cuando la tormenta no es más que una ligera llovizna, luego de haber pasado un rato con la pequeña Charlotte, me dedico a observar el caer de las gotas contra el ventanal de la sala de estar.

―Escuché que se va a marchar mañana a primera hora―. Dice el señor Hawthorne provocando que salga de mis pensamientos.

―Es cierto, tenía pensado hacerlo el día que comenzó la tormenta pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, no crea que no ha hospitalario conmigo o algo parecido, pero ya no quiero seguir abusando de su confianza, además ya es hora de que vuelva a casa—. Digo volteándolo a ver.

―No tiene por qué preocuparse por parecer un estorbo, al contrario su compañía ha sido de lo más amena, de hecho usted es la primera visita que he tenido en meses puesto que una vez que mi esposa falleció todas las visitas fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Además no soy el único que piensa igual, nunca había visto a mi hija tan contenta como cuando se encuentra en sus brazos y no puedo estar más agradecido por ello—. Dice tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Poco a poco aproxima su rostro al mío y cuando menos me lo espero la distancia entre nuestros labios es mínima hasta que se encuentran en un beso.

Al principio no le correspondo el beso, hasta pasados unos segundos que o hago de manera dudosa, puedo sentir sus manos en mi cintura para luego comenzar a recorrer mis costados, subiendo hasta mis mejillas cuando por fin soy consciente de todo y lo aparto de mí.

―Esto no está bien… Lo siento… Debo irme—. Balbuceo con la respiración entrecortada mientras salgo de la habitación, con mi conciencia reprimiéndome por lo ocurriendo haciendo que el remordimiento comience a hacer acto de presencia.

 **\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero Que Les Haya gustado el capítulo, sé que me quieren linchar por lo ocurrido en este capítulo, de hecho yo tampoco estoy muy feliz por el hecho que se me haya ocurrido eso y lo haya escrito, también sé que esperan que pronto haya Everlark, de hecho yo también estoy esperando escribirlo.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	31. Arrepentimiento

― _Esto no está bien… Lo siento… Debo irme—. Balbuceo con la respiración entrecortada mientras salgo de la habitación, con mi conciencia reprimiéndome por lo ocurriendo haciendo que el remordimiento comience a hacer acto de presencia._

Corro hasta llegar a la habitación en donde me encierro con la espalda recargada contra la puerta mientras pienso acerca de lo que acaba de pasar.

El señor Hawthorne acaba de besarme y yo le correspondí el beso, no conscientemente pero aun así lo hice y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello.

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y ha hecho Peeta no tengo derecho a engañarlo besándome con otro hombre, traicionándolo.

Paso el dorso de mi mano por mis labios deseando quitar el rastro de los labios del señor Hawthorne pero lo que no puedo quitar es el recuerdo que sigue fresco en mi memoria.

Debido a la desesperación lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro así que entierro mí en los pliegues de mi vestido hasta apoyar mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

Estoy así un rato hasta que tocan la puerta.

—Señorita Everdeen, lamento si la ofendí, no era mi intención hacerlo, lo siento.

—No está bien lo que hicimos, yo estoy casada y usted sigue en duelo por la muerte de su esposa—. Digo asomando ligeramente mi rostro de los pliegues del vestido.

—Lo sé y lo siento pero por favor abra la puerta, no puedo seguir hablando con usted con una puerta de por medio—. Suplica a través de la puerta.

—No, No, No— susurro mientras niego con la cabeza.

Al parecer él me escucha porque dice.

—No se preocupe, no la obligaré a nada, esperaré hasta que decida salir por voluntad propia, estaré en la planta baja—. Dice y escucho sus pasos alejarse en el pasillo hasta que desaparecen por completo.

—No debí haber hecho eso— murmuro una y otra vez mientras trato de expulsar el recuerdo de mi mente.

Sé que no hay forma de borrar lo ocurrido, no hay forma de expulsar o hacer desaparecer el sentimiento de culpa, al contrario conforme más me acuerdo más culpable me siento. Así que no me queda de otra más que irme de este lugar, decirle al señor Hawthorne que lo que hicimos no está bien, que no se culpe completamente por ello puesto que yo también tuve la culpa por no haberme alejado de él antes de que me besara.

Tampoco puedo volver a casa con Peeta puesto que soy incapaz de verlo a la cara sabiendo que lo he traicionado, sé que en cuanto lo vea él se dará cuenta de lo que hice aumentando más mi sentimiento de culpa.

Me levanto del piso y sin importarme que esté lloviendo, decido irme una vez después de hablar con el señor Hawthorne, tomo el poco dinero que traía conmigo cuando hui de casa, no es demasiado pero mínimo para buscar alojo en un lugar diferente por un par de días, por lo menos hasta que aclare completamente mi mente.

Cuando bajo el señor Hawthorne se encuentra esperándome en la sala de estar y en cuanto me ve repite las mismas palabras que me dijo hace rato.

―Lamento si la ofendí, esa no era mi intención.

―Lo sé pero no podemos volver en el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho está. Además no tiene porqué culparse completamente por ello, yo también fui responsable de lo que pasó, no me aparté de usted a tiempo, haciéndole creer que yo estaba a favor de ello pero no fue así. Estoy agradecida con usted por haberme brindado un techo donde pasar los últimos días, me ha brindado apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, por eso creo que ya es hora de que me vaya y lo deje seguir guardando duelo por la muerte de su esposa en lugar de seguir confundiéndolo, no me ofendió lo que hizo, solamente no fue lo correcto—. Le explico y él escucha atento todas y cada una de mis palabras.

―No tiene nada que agradecer, me alegra saber que le fui de ayuda en los últimos días. Usted no es la única agradecida, yo también estoy agradecido por haberla encontrado aquella noche puesto que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien venía a hacerme compañía. Estoy agradecido la ayuda que me ha brindado con mi hija durante los últimos días. Me ha quitado un gran peso de encima al decirme que no la ofendí con lo ocurrido hace rato, pero sí me gustaría decirle que siento mucho lo ocurrido hace un rato, fue un impulso, no sé por qué lo hice. Eso es lo que quería que supiera antes de irse—. Dice y sé que a juzgar por su mirada, está diciendo la verdad.

Después de nuestra conversación el impulso por querer irme en ese preciso instante desaparezca por completo, haciéndome decidir que lo mejor es que me vaya mañana, una vez que ya no esté lloviendo.

\/\/\/

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ha dejado de llover completamente y el camino está lo suficientemente seco como para que pueda cabalgar, sé que es hora de que me vaya.

El señor Hawthorne me ofrece su carruaje para que vaya más cómoda, pero declino su oferta puesto que mi destino no es mi casa, sino una posada en donde pueda pasar unos días hasta que se me acabe el dinero.

― ¿A dónde se dirige—. Pregunta mientras me ayuda a montar en el caballo.

—A casa—. Miento puesto que si se entera que voy a otro lugar no me dejará irme.

—Tómelo— me dice mientras me tiende un sobre color blanco.

Extrañada lo tomo y observo su contenido, para descubrir que dentro se encuentra un poco de dinero.

―No puedo aceptarlo— digo tendiéndole el sobre de vuelta.

—Tómelo como una muestra de mi agradecimiento, no lo aceptaré de vuelta—. Dice firme y no me queda más remedio que tomar el sobre.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Hasta pronto—. Digo a modo de despedida.

―No hay de que, espero contar en un futuro nuevamente con su compañía, hasta pronto—. Dice antes de que comience con mi viaje.

\/\/\/

Antes de que oscurezca y cuando me encuentro muy cansada decido que lo mejor es que vaya a un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Cuando llego a un pintoresco lugar en puedo escuchar cómo murmuran y ver cómo me señalan varias personas por verme cabalgar pero los ignoro y me dirijo con el dueño del lugar.

Mientras alquilo una habitación puedo sentir la mirada de alguien a mi lado por lo cual dirijo mi atención a mi costado para ver de quién se trata pero lo único que puedo ver es el vuelo una falda negra de las encargadas de la limpieza desaparecer por las escaleras.

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que quieren que ya se reencuentren Katniss y Peeta de hecho yo también lo quiero pero lamentablemente aún falta un capítulo más para el ansiado reencuentro.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	32. Ir Por Ella

_**Pov. Delly.**_

Luego de haber tomado la decisión de dejar de trabajar en casa de los Mellark me fui a un pueblo cercano, en donde no tardé en encontrar una posada donde podía pasar un tiempo con el dinero que había juntado con mi trabajo de los últimos meses.

Obviamente el dinero, como todo, no es eterno así que luego de un par de semanas mi dinero se terminó y tenía que buscar un trabajo si no quería terminar en la calle.

Debido a que todos en el pueblo se conocían se dan trabajos los unos a los otros debido a la confianza forjada con los años de amistad, así que ser "la chica nueva" no me servía de mucho que digamos.

Busqué trabajo en todos los lugares disponibles, en la sastrería, la florería, ofrecí mis servicios de doncella en varias casas, pero nada. Hasta que cuando ya me había dado por vencida y hecho la idea de que iba a volver a dormir en las calles, en la posada una de las encargadas de la limpieza tuvo que retirarse y quedó libre uno de los puestos. El dueño del lugar, enterado de mi situación, me ofreció el trabajo, además de permitirme quedarme en la habitaciones de servicio, ya de lo que yo tendría que encargarme era de obtener mi comida, lo cual era mínimo, así que no dudé ningún segundo en aceptar el trabajo.

Durante meses las cosas iban de lo mejor, conocía nuevas personas, escuchaba desde las más aburridas hasta las más descabelladas historias de todos lo que llegaban a hospedarse.

Una noche, luego de una aparatosa tormenta que duró varios días, había más trabajo de lo normal puesto que muchas personas se hospedaron debido a la lluvia tierra en los caminos que imposibilitaba el acceso a cualquier lugar. Esa noche mientras iba al ala de lavandería escuche a varias personas hablar sobre una joven que había llegado al pueblo cabalgando, sin ningún acompañante. Había escuchado de todo pero eso ya era demasiado, ¿Qué clase de joven llegaría al pueblo sola? Y peor aun cabalgando.

No les presté mucha atención a lo demás que decían y me dedique a hacer mi trabajo. Cuando iba a subir las sábanas limpias pasé por la entrada principal, puesto que las escaleras estaban a un lado. Al hacerlo descubrí la joven de la que hablaban y siendo sincera no me sorprendió enterarme que ella quien estaba cabalgando, no hubiera esperado menos, si no quien era en sí, La señorita Everdeen o mejor dicho señora Mellark.

Lo raro es que haya venido sola, sin compañía de su esposo y aún más raro que haya usado el apellido Everdeen al momento de pagar.

Pero lo que haga no es de mi incumbencia, hace meses que me prometí no interponerme entre ellos y eso haré, no dejaré que se dé cuenta de mi presencia y esperaré a que se vaya para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

O eso me prometí yo, puesto que al día siguiente, luego de haberla escuchado toda la noche, lamentándose de algo y arrepintiéndose de no estar en casa, sé que su esposo no sabe donde se encuentra ella. Así que no me queda de otra que romper mi promesa e ir a ver al joven Mellark y decirle que he encontrado a su esposa.

 _ **Pov. Peeta.**_

Hace ya una semana desde que Katniss huyó de casa, desde que no sé nada de ella, deseando que donde quiera que se encuentre esté bien.

La he buscado en todos los lugares que ella conocía, en todos en más de una ocasión, con la esperanza de encontrarla, esperándome, de poder hablar con ella y pedirle perdón de todas las maneras inimaginables.

Con ayuda de su hermano he ido a buscarla a lugares más alejados, preguntando a todo el que se cruza en nuestro camino si es que la han visto.

Lamentablemente a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no he podido encontrarla, pero no por ello pienso darme por vencido. Aunque el clima tampoco juega a mi favor ya que durante los últimos días se soltó una fuerte tormenta que hacía imposible ver y pasar por los caminos llenos de tierra.

Durante todo el tiempo que tuve que pausar mi búsqueda no hice nada más que imaginarme cómo sería mi encuentro con Katniss, repasando todas y cada una de las palabras que le diré cuando la tenga frente a mí, leyendo la carta, recordándola, soñando con ella.

El día en que la lluvia no es más que una ligera llovizna es cuando retomo mi búsqueda aunque sin éxito alguno puesto que en ningún lado hay rastro de ella, es como si no quisiera que la encontraran, y aunque me duela decirlo, creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que me pide en la carta, dejarla sola, dejar de buscarla.

La misma mañana que decido no buscarla tocan insistentemente la puerta, inmediatamente me apresuro a abrir, albergando la esperanza de que se trate de Katniss, pero para mí mala suerte no es así, al contrario se trata de la persona que menos me imagine encontrarme detrás de la puerta.

La joven Misteriosa o debería decir la señorita Cartwrigth es quien tocaba insistentemente la puerta. No puedo evitar sorprenderme de verla de pie en el umbral de la puerta, luce cansada, como si hubiera viajado toda la noche.

―Joven Mellark, gracias al cielo que abre puesto que no tengo demasiado tiempo, tengo que volver antes de que ya no me puedan cubrir.

Frunzo el ceño, confundido ante sus palabras y aún sin comprender por qué se encuentra aquí. La invito a pasar pero ella niega con la cabeza para luego decir.

―No Gracias, además creo que ni siquiera usted va a querer encontrarse adentro luego de lo que le voy a decir, ¿Hace Cuántos Días que su esposa no se encuentra en casa?

― ¿Qué quiere decir?— pregunto aún más confundido.

―Que yo sé dónde está su esposa.

Esas palabras retumban en mi mente unos minutos, no puede ser todos estos días he estado buscándola desesperadamente y hoy el día que decidí no hacerlo por fin recibo noticias sobre si paradero.

― ¿Dónde está?— pregunto desesperado.

―Está hospedada en una posada en un pueblo un poco lejos de aquí, no sé desde cuánto tiempo lleve desaparecida pero al pueblo apenas llegó el día de ayer y no sé si querría que usted supiera esto pero solo ha estado en su habitación llorando.

Eso que el alma se me caiga a los pies puesto que sé que yo soy el responsable de sus sufrimiento.

Luego de agradecerle demasiadas veces a la señorita Cartwrigth por el haber venido inmediatamente a decirme dónde Puedo encontrar a Katniss, sinceramente nunca voy a dejar de estar agradecida con ella por ello. Nos dirigimos al pueblo donde se encuentra mi esposa al igual que la posada donde se encuentra.

Me dirige a la habitación de Katniss para luego despedirse.

―Nuevamente, muchas gracias—. Le digo antes de que se vaya.

―No hay de que, es lo menos que podía hacer por ambos, ella lo ama, usted la ama, por lo cual me pareció incorrecto que ambos se encontraran distanciados—. Dice antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lentamente abro la puerta y ahí se encuentra ella, sentada frente a la ventana, con el cabello suelto sobre su espalda y su mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado de la noche.

Dirige su mirada hacía mí al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y en sus ojos puedo leer la sorpresa de verme de pie frente a ella.

—Peeta—. Es todo lo que sus hermosos labios logran susurrar.

 **\/\/\/\/**  
 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas personas se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba la persona que Katniss vio en el capítulo anterior y pues en este capítulo no hice nada más que aclarar sus dudas y sospechas. También me alegra decirles que ya por fin llegamos a parte del ansiado reencuentro, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que es lo que pensó Katniss al ver a Peeta de pie en su habitación.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	33. Reencuentro

Muchas veces las personas hacemos cosas de las cuales terminamos arrepintiéndonos, ya sea en un futuro lejano o cercano, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento siempre estará ahí presente y nosotros buscaremos una forma de enmendar nuestros errores.

Por más que neguemos el hecho de que nos arrepintamos por algo que hicimos siempre habrá algo de tu pasado que querrás cambiar, ya sea para beneficio propio o ajeno, aunque a veces aunque tengamos la oportunidad de exonerar nuestras almas no lo hacemos por miedo a volver a tomar nuevamente las decisiones equivocadas.

Eso es todo lo que ha rondado en mi mente durante el último par de días, en los cuales he estado hospedada en una posada en un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra muy lejos de casa.

En la primera noche estuve a punto de irme de este lugar, incapaz de seguir fuera de casa, pero el sentimiento de culpa por lo que he hecho durante las últimas dos semanas fue más fuerte que mi voluntad por lo cual decidí quedarme aquí y de eso ya varios días.

Obviamente mi llegada al lugar no pasó desapercibida, aunque era de esperarse puesto que no llegué de la manera más discreta que digamos, por consiguiente las habladurías de las personas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia por lo cual agradezco internamente que nadie me conozca, pero eso no impide el hecho que me moleste que hablen de mi por lo cual no he hecho intento alguno por salir de la habitación.

Durante ese tiempo no he hecho nada más que pasar las horas sentada frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida y considerando la idea de irme en ese preciso instante pero así como esa idea llega a mi mente, desaparece acompañado del llanto. Siendo sincera ya no sé ni porque lloro pero es mejor dejar que las lágrimas salgan a que acaben conmigo internamente por no liberarlas.

Una noche mientras me dedico a disfrutar de la vista del cielo nocturno a través de la ventana cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas, confundida me giro en dirección del sonido puesto que no había solicitado la ayuda de ninguna de las encargadas de la limpieza.

Mi confusión no hace nada más que aumentar cuando veo a Peeta de pie a un lado de la puerta.

―Peeta—. Es la única palabra que soy capaz de formular debido a la sorpresa de que me haya encontrado.

Él trata de acercarse a mí, deseando en acortar lo más pronto posible la distancia entre ambos pero antes de que pueda hacerlo me levanto de la silla en donde me encontraba y retrocedo hasta llegar hasta que mi espalda se encuentra recargada contra la pared.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto sin siquiera verlo a los ojos y se dé cuenta de todo lo que he hecho en los últimos días.

Al ver mi reacción se detiene en seco y la expresión en su rostro que era de alegría pura se ensombrece poco a poco.

―Al parecer no esperabas que te encontrara tan pronto—. Dice serio.

—Te pedí que no me buscaras, eso era todo, necesitaba estar sola, pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo sé, tu hermano me contó que eso es lo que haces cuando necesitas pensar, pero ese no era motivo para que huyeras en medio de la noche, luego de lo que habías pasado en días anteriores no era lo más razonable, no estabas en el mejor momento emocional, lo cual te llevó a tomar decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Me reclama.

—Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre tomar decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Respondo molesta, encarándolo por primera vez.

Puedo ver cómo le afectan mis palabras, pero es cierto, no puede venir a reclamarme cuando todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas fue por su decisión de ocultarme la verdad.

― ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de haberte ocultado la existencia de ese maldito testamento?, si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, no hubieras tenido que irte de casa cuando se suponía que debías estar descansando, no hubiéramos tenido estas discusiones sin sentido, y lo más importante, nuestro hijo seguiría entre nosotros—. Dice y puedo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos al mencionar estas últimas palabras.

Ambos nos quedamos sin habla por el hecho que haya mencionado a nuestro difunto hijo, puesto que aún es una herida abierta para ambos, de hecho la única vez que lo hemos mencionado fue aquella noche en la que escapé de casa, pero yo estaba muy molesta con él y él muy preocupado por tratar de aclarar todo.

Por eso ahora que ambos hemos tenido tiempo para procesar todo lo ocurrido es más doloroso recordar a nuestro hijo, sabiendo que pudo haber existido una forma de evitar su muerte. Sé que Peeta se siente culpable por ello, pero él no es el único yo también lo hago por haber actuado de aquella manera sin preocuparme en el peligro que me estaba poniendo.

―No es tu culpa, no debí haber actuado de esa manera sin antes haber hablado contigo para aclarar todo aquello y saber por qué lo hacías—. Digo abrazando mis codos, mientras bajo la mirada y una lágrima traicionera corre por mi mejilla.

Siento cómo se acerca hasta llegar a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos y yo no puedo evitar ocultar mi rostro en su pecho mientras más lágrimas traicioneras corren por mi rostro, no solo por el hecho por recordar a mi hijo sino porque ya extrañaba el que me rodeara con sus brazos y me trasmitiera ese sentimiento de calma y seguridad que siempre ayuda a que me tranquilice.

―Tampoco debes culparte por ello, de hecho ninguno de los dos deberíamos hacerlo, eso no servirá de nada para devolvernos a nuestro hijo, lo mejor es que nunca lo olvidemos y siempre honremos su memoria—. Dice antes de darme un beso en la coronilla y enterrar su rostro en mi cabello.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo en donde ya vimos el ansiado recuerdo, sé que esperaban algo más de Everlark pero les recuerdo que antes de que se separaran las cosas entre ambos estaban un poco tensas, pero les prometo que las cosas entre ambos mejoraran conforme avancen los siguientes capítulos.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	34. Lo Único Que Debías Hacer Era Quedarte

― _Tampoco debes culparte por ello, de hecho ninguno de los dos deberíamos hacerlo, eso no servirá de nada para devolvernos a nuestro hijo, lo mejor es que nunca lo olvidemos y siempre honremos su memoria—. Dice antes de darme un beso en la coronilla y enterrar su rostro en mi cabello._

Estamos así por un rato más hasta que nos dirige a la cama y nos sentamos en la orilla. En ningún momento rompemos el abrazo. Mientras el llanto aún persiste me mantengo aferrada a él, sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas no me dejará volver a alejarme de su lado.

― ¿Qué hicimos para que nos ocurriera algo así?—. Pregunto ya más tranquila, pero sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho.

—No lo sé, desde que pasó me he hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez con tal de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, pero no la hay. Sinceramente hay veces en la que aún no me hago completamente con la idea de que nada de eso fue realidad, que no es más que una simple pesadilla, aunque también hay veces en las que ni siquiera pienso en ello, como si eso me ayudara a olvidarlo, cosa que ambos sabemos que nunca pasará—. Dice abrazándome más fuerte.

Es cierto lo que dice, no hay una respuesta a mi pregunta. Porque a pesar de desear con toda mi alma encontrar una respuesta a ello, nunca la encontraré. Lo mejor es comenzar a dejar de hacerme preguntas estúpidas que no tienen respuesta y comience a superar la muerte de mi hijo, y digo superar porque sé que nunca lo olvidaré y Peeta tampoco.

― ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?—. Pregunto pasados unos minutos para cambiar de tema.

Se mantiene callado unos segundos, meditando su respuesta antes de armarse de valor y decir.

—Pues no fue tarea fácil hacerlo. Primero que nada no me di cuenta de tu ausencia hasta la mañana siguiente de la que escapaste, puesto que luego de nuestra discusión creí que querías estar sola, por ello decidí no molestarte durante toda la noche.

Al leer la carta que dejaste no me importó el hecho que me pidieras que no fuera a buscarte puesto que apenas recobre la compostura fui a buscarte a todos los lugares en lo que era posible que fueras a buscar un lugar donde refugiarte, pero desafortunadamente no te encontré en ningún lado.

Temía que algo te hubiera ocurrido, así que No dejé de buscarte en ningún momento, te buscaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, salvo por esos días en los que la tormenta hacía imposible el poder salir a los caminos y encontrarte, en ese tiempo no hice nada más que reflexionar sobre los lugares que había ido a buscarte, en lo que estaba fallando para no encontrarte y que tal vez tu deseo era que no te encontrara, por eso un día decidí que ya no iba a ir a buscarte.

Pero justo al día siguiente que tome dicha decisión me llegó la noticia de que te encontrabas aquí, obviamente no tarde en dirigirme a este lugar en donde ambos ya sabemos qué es lo que ocurrió después—. Me explica mientras presto atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras.

―Siendo sincera todo lo que hice fue por impulso, nada intencional. Aquella noche estaba desesperada, aún seguía deprimida por la muerte de nuestro hijo, luego lo ocurrido en el cementerio y la discusión que tuvimos, no fueron buena combinación. Me sentía asfixiada, cansada, enojada, traicionada, todo.

Por ello escribí esa carta, como una manera de desahogarme sobre todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Al saber que no iba a poder tranquilizarme si seguía encerrada en aquella habitación decidí huir, pensé en ir a casa de Johanna o de Finnick, pero sabía que la casa de cualquiera de ellos iban a ser los primeros lugares a donde ibas a ir a buscarme y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

Necesitaba estar sola, despejar mi mente, por ello tomé un rumbo diferente. Los días anteriores a la tormenta pasé las noches en una casa donde me ofrecieron la oportunidad de quedarme unos días hasta que la tormenta pasó y llegué a este lugar hace un par de días―. Le cuento, esperando que comprenda que todo lo que hice no fue con la intención de hacerlo sentir mal.

―Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas si hubiera sido sincero contigo desde el principio—. Dice con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro.

—O si yo no hubiera hecho todo esto, si hubiera controlado todas mis emociones y hubiera esperado a hablar contigo a la mañana siguiente, una vez que ambos estuviéramos más tranquilos—. Digo pasando mis manos por mi rostro, comprendiendo la ironía de mis palabras.

Ninguno hacemos intento alguno por contradecir las palabras del otro, sabiendo que aunque lo intentemos el otro hará hasta lo imposible por defenderlas, comenzando una discusión y eso es lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos, lo único que necesitamos es permanecer juntos luego de todo este tiempo que permanecimos separados.

Nos tomamos de las manos para transmitirle seguridad al otro, para transmitir ese sentimiento de apoyo y seguridad que necesitamos en estos momentos.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, está corto, pero así va a ser en los próximos Capítulos, puesto que ya vamos en la recta final de la historia y estos capítulos los quiero hacer cortos pero a la vez interesantes para poder cerrar la historia con broche de oro.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	35. ¿Me Perdonas?

" _Nos tomamos de las manos para transmitirle seguridad al otro, para transmitir ese sentimiento de apoyo y seguridad que necesitamos en estos momentos."_

Luego de nuestra plática ninguno de los dos decimos palabra alguna sobre el tema o cualquier otro, lo único que hacemos es seguir tomados de la mano, hasta que pasan las horas y el sueño comienza a hacer aparición y mis parpados comienzan a pesar, haciendo que con cada minuto que pasa me sea más difícil mantenerme despierta.

No sé en qué momento termino recargando mi cabeza adormilada contra su hombro, él no hace intento por separarse de mí, al contrario me rodea con sus brazos y hace que ambos terminemos recostados en la cama.

Me recuesto contra su pecho y puedo sentir cómo me da un ligero beso en la coronilla antes de que el sueño me venza y caiga en un profundo estado de sueño, feliz de poder volver a hacerlo con él a un lado mío velando mi sueño.

\/\/\

A la mañana siguiente me despierto gracias a las ligeras caricias en mi rostro, tardo unos segundos en poder despabilarme un poco y abrir los ojos.

Apenas lo hago me encuentro el rostro de Peeta a escasos centímetros del mío, y no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente, lo que provoca que él también lo haga.

—Buenos días—. Dice mientras acaricia ligeramente mi mejilla.

—Buenos días—. Le digo mientras la sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancha.

Permanecemos en dicha posición, observándonos como si no existiera nada más que nosotros. Él comienza a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Pero antes de que se encuentren en un beso el sentimiento de culpa por haberlo traicionado me carcome por dentro, por lo cual volteo el rostro y me aparto de él.

Siento como se sienta y me aprieta ligeramente el hombro mientras dice.

—Katniss, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hice algo mal?—. Puedo notar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Al escucharlo no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y oculto mi rostro entre las cobijas, incapaz de armarme de valor para verlo a los ojos.

Me suelta el hombro y de pronto su peso desaparece de la cama, escucho sus pasos al caminar a través de la habitación.

—Katniss, ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunta otra vez mientras aparta las cobijas de mi rostro.

Las lágrimas corren con mayor intensidad cuando noto todo lo que se está preocupado por cómo estoy actuando, lo cual solo hace que el sentimiento de culpa sea mucho peor, quiero explicarle que no es su culpa, pero no encuentro las palabras correctas para formular una oración coherente.

—Lo Siento—. Son las únicas palabras que soy capaz de decir, mientras oculto mi rostro entre mis manos.

Sé que suena cobarde el hecho que no quiera verlo a los ojos, pero no tengo el calor suficiente para encararlo y contarle la verdad.

Siento como me toma ligeramente de las muñecas y aparta mis manos de no rostro, para luego limpiar las lágrimas que manchan mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta una vez más mientras me ayuda a sentarme y poder quedar frente a frente, a la vez acaricia ligeramente el dorso de mis manos para tranquilizarme.

Su preocupación por mi hace que poco a poco me vaya tranquilizando, e incluso me arme de valor para contarle la verdad, sabiendo que es mejor que lo haga ahora y no después ya que hemos comprobado que ocultarnos la verdad el uno al otro no hace nada más que dañarnos el uno al otro.

—Hay algo que debo contarte—Digo con la mirada baja.

—Katniss, no estas obligada a hablar de algo que no quieras, lo harás cuando quieras hacerlo—. Dice dándome un ligero apretón en la mano.

—Tengo que hacerlo, no creo poder seguir sin hablarte sobre ello—. Digo aprovechando la valentía que siento en estos momentos.

― ¿Qué pasó Katniss?

Suelto un sonoro suspiro antes de comenzar con mis palabras, sabiendo que ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

―Ayer te dije que antes de llegar aquí estuve en otro lugar. Que pasé los días de la tormenta en una casa donde me ofrecieron pasar unas noches, pero lo que no te conté fue cómo llegué a ese lugar. No llegué por voluntad propia, de hecho fue obra del destino, ya que esa noche cabalgué por horas, hasta el amanecer. Me encontraba muy cansada por eso no logré ver el carruaje que se encontraba frente a mí, imposibilitándome la oportunidad de esquivarlo, provocando que el caballo se asustara y terminara cayendo, golpeándome en la cabeza contra el piso, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Antes de que te preocupes no me pasó nada más que eso, y solo estuve inconsciente unas horas.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, no sabía cómo llegué a ese lugar. Lo hice hasta unos minutos después cuando el hombre que viajaba en el carruaje se presentó en la habitación y me explicó todo lo que pasó, cómo fue que me encontró inconsciente y cómo fue que llegue hasta aquel lugar que era su casa.

Sinceramente desde el primer día quise retirarme de aquella casa, no porque aquel hombre hubiera sido irrespetuoso o algo parecido, al contrario me trató de la mejor manera posible, pero simplemente no se me hacía correcto abusar de su confianza y mucho menos luego de enterarme que su esposa había muerto hace poco al dar a luz y él estaba criando solo a su hija, por lo cual sabía que no me correspondía estar rondando por su casa.

Lamentablemente por uno u otro motivo no podía irme, luego la dichosa tormenta que no dejaba pasar libremente por los caminos.

No sé en qué momento comenzamos a convivir más, platicar, todo. Y el último día de la tormenta cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida. Él me besó y yo no hice nada por apartarlo, por o menos no en un principio, sino hasta que fui consiente de todo Sinceramente no sé por qué, ni qué me impulso a corresponderle, lo único que sé es que me arrepiento completamente de ello.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado sé que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, a romper aquella promesa que nos hicimos el día que nos casamos, la de siempre respetarnos el uno al otro y con lo que hice estoy haciéndolo y te pido perdón por ello.

En estos últimos días no he dejado de arrepentirme por todo aquello, cargando con el peso de ello en mi conciencia, por lo menos hasta ahora que te he contado todo, que te pido perdón, pero sé que no desaparecerá hasta que me respondas la siguiente pregunta.

¿Me perdonas?

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya solo faltan tres capítulos y el epílogo para que termine y sinceramente tengo miedo de llegar hasta ese punto porque no quiero terminar de escribir esta maravillosa historia.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	36. Te Perdono

" _En estos últimos días no he dejado de arrepentirme por todo aquello, cargando con el peso de ello en mi conciencia, por lo menos hasta ahora que te he contado todo, que te pido perdón, pero sé que no desaparecerá hasta que me respondas la siguiente pregunta._

 _¿Me perdonas?—._ Digo esto último evitando verlo a los ojos y con voz temblorosa debido al llanto.

Él no dice nada al respecto, pero puedo sentir como mi mano, que se encontraba entre las suyas, se desliza poco a poco hasta que cae sobre la cama.

Esto hace que levante la mirada y voltee a verlo a pesar de que me da miedo hacerlo.

Se encuentra con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared. Aprieta ligeramente la mandíbula al igual que sus puños los cuales cierra en puños.

En ningún momento voltea a verme o dice palabra alguna, cosa que la tensión entre nosotros sea tan palpable que puede cortarse con un cuchillo.

Temerosa espero a que él sea quien rompa dicho silencio pero no es así, por lo cual soy quien toma la iniciativa y extiendo mi mano hacia su hombro para lograr llamar su atención.

Cuando mi mano se encuentra a un par de centímetros de distancia, él se levanta de la cama y se coloca frente a la ventana, sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Mi mano que se encontraba aún en el aire, cae como si se tratara de peso muerto mientras siento cómo mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

Está en todo su derecho de estar molesto, al fin y al cabo, lo traicioné besándome con otro hombre, inconscientemente, pero aun así es engaño por más que intente hacerme la idea de que no es así.

Aunque eso no quita el hecho que me duela ver cómo está molesto conmigo ahora que creíamos que las cosas entre nosotros iban a volver a la normalidad, pero era mejor que supiera toda la verdad.

—Lo siento—. Digo una vez más con la voz temblorosa.

Él no hace ademán de haberme escuchado, solo se aferra al alfeizar de la ventana, pero aun así continuo.

—Lo siento, enserio de todo corazón lo lamento, fui una estúpida por lo que hice, no sabes todo lo que me he estado reprimiendo mentalmente por ello, si por mi fuera borraría ese recuerdo, pero no es así, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, lo hecho, hecho está, pero eso no quita el hecho que me arrepienta por ello. Lamento si te molestó el hecho que te lo haya contado, pero es mejor que lo haya hecho porque así por lo menos mi conciencia puede estar un poco más tranquila, pero no podrá estarlo por completo hasta que por lo menos me digas algo, ya no que me perdonas, puedes decirme que no, gritarme, decirme lo que sea me lo merezco, pero por lo menos voltea a verme—. Digo esto último con lágrimas de frustración corriendo por mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar molesto contigo, Katniss?, ¿Por haberme contado la verdad?— Dice mientras voltea a verme—. No hay nada que deba perdonarte porque sé que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, no hay nada de lo que debas culparte, si dices que no lo hiciste de forma consiente te creo, no estoy molesto por nada de eso, porque tal y como dijiste, lo Hecho, hecho está. Con quien estoy molesto es conmigo mismo, porque todo esto solo me hace sentir más culpable con respecto al hecho de haberte ocultado el testamento por todo un año.

No lo hice por temor a que se arruinara todo lo que habíamos logrado en los últimos meses. Creí que si te lo ocultaba dejaría de estar ahí, pero no fue así.

Y tú al contrario de mí, decidiste contarme la verdad a pesar de tu temor por mi reacción, puesto que lo que menos querías es que siguiéramos ocultándonos cosas, sabiendo qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo hacemos, cosa que en lugar de hacerme molestar me hace sentirme orgulloso de ti y avergonzado por mí.

Así que el que debería pedir perdón soy yo por todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, por haberte hecho sufrir de incontables maneras, pero sobre todo por haberte hecho creer que no te amaba—. Se acerca a donde estoy e inmediatamente me toma de la cintura y ambos quedamos frente a frente, observándonos como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Mantenemos el contacto visual durante tiempo indefinido hasta que ambos tomamos valor para acortar la distancia entre nosotros hasta que nos besamos.

Esta vez no hay nada que me detenga a besarlo, ningún sentimiento de culpa que ronde por mi cabeza, por lo cual disfruto este beso en todos los sentidos; disfruto sus caricias que van desde mi cintura y parte de mi columna; disfruto el entrelazar mis manos en su nuca y jugar con su cabello; disfruto como este beso me hace sentir esa calidez en el pecho que surge cada vez que lo beso.

Cuando el oxígeno comienza a ser necesario nos separamos solo un par de centímetros, sin apartar la mirada del otro y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Creo que ambos estamos perdonados—. Dice mientras acaricia ligeramente mi mejilla.

—Creo que sí—. Digo sonriendo de manera sincera por primera vez en días.

Siento como toma con delicadeza mi mano izquierda, no me molesto en voltear a verla, pero el sentir algo frio rodear mi dedo anular hace que lo haga y me sorprende ver mis anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

—Los he llevado conmigo desde el momento en que los dejaste, todo como una manera de mantenerme aferrado a tu recuerdo, para seguirme motivando en encontrarte y poder colocarlos nuevamente en tu mano—. Dice mientras acaricia el dorso de mi mano.

—Gracias—. Digo en un susurro apartando ligeramente mi mano para entrelazar mis manos detrás de su nuca y volver a besarlo.

Siento como sonríe contra mis labios y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, sintiéndome feliz al saber que la situación entre nosotros ya se ha arreglado, que ambos tenemos el perdón del otro, y todas las cosas no van a hacer nada más que mejorar.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como vieron las cosas ya han ido mejorando, y recuerden ya solo 2 Capítulos y el epílogo para que termine.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	37. Mi Esposa

**Pov. Peeta.**

Muchas veces cometemos errores, los cuales dañan a las personas que más apreciamos y estimamos, nos dañan a nosotros mismos, ya sea de forma emocional o física. El daño físico puede desaparecer en cuestión de días, pero el daño emocional es algo muy difícil de sanar, muy difícil de perdonar, que puede sacar lo peor de nosotros, haciéndonos actuar de maneras estúpidas, lanzando por la borda todo nuestro sentido común.

Todo eso lo he aprendido muy bien, no la manera fácil, sino de aquella única manera que nos obliga a aprender en contra de nuestra voluntad, de la manera difícil.

Las cosas que han ocurrido durante el último año me han hecho abrir los ojos y descubrir que no es bueno ocultar las cosas, siempre es mejor la verdad, aunque muchas veces no es lo que nos gustaría escuchar es mejor que cualquier mentira que solo sirven para demostrar lo cobardes que somos.

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente y si pudiera las cambiaría sin pensármelo dos veces, y una de ellas es el no haberle contado a Katniss sobre el testamento y de esa manera habernos ahorrado todo este sufrimiento de las últimas semanas.

Pero hay algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré es de haberme casado con Katniss Everdeen; el haberme enamorado perdidamente de ella; el pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella; el pensar y decir orgullosamente que ella es Mi Esposa.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estos dos últimos serán cortos para dar un buen final a la historia.**

 **En un rato o mañana subo el siguiente.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	38. Mi Esposo

La vida juega de diversas maneras, a veces para bien, otras para mal.

Durante un momento de tu vida te puedes encontrar feliz porque es tu cumpleaños y tu hermano se encuentra de vuelta luego de una semana de viaje, y al siguiente te encuentras comprometida con un completo extraño.

Casarte con un extraño no es algo con lo que cualquier jovencita sueñe y yo no era la excepción. Por ello cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia sentí como todos mis sueños de encontrar al amor de mi vida y vivir feliz se derrumbaron por completo, convirtiendo mi vida en una pesadilla, o eso pensé yo.

Casarme con aquel extraño no fue tan malo como parecía, puesto que yo no era la única que estaba en contra de nuestra unión, pero ambos teníamos algo que perder si nos reusábamos a casarnos, por lo que no nos quedó más remedio que acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos.

Luego de poco más de un mes de estar conviviendo juntos, fui enamorándome de aquel extraño, por suerte tuve la fortuna de ser correspondida y ambos terminamos entregándonos en cuerpo y alma.

Es cierto lo que dicen, el amor actúa de maneras extrañas y se presenta cuando menos te lo espera.

Aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, puesto que a veces la vida coloca obstáculos en el amor.

Perder a un hijo es algo que deja una marca permanente en tu corazón, sabiendo que nunca podrás ver a tu hijo sonreír, caminar o ni siquiera sostenerlo en brazos, es algo que te destruye emocionalmente, te hace reflexionar sobre todo lo que has hecho en tu vida para merecer algo así, pero es aún más doloroso cuando crees que la persona que amas ya no te corresponde, provocando que hagas estupideces.

Arrepentirnos de nuestros actos a veces no es suficiente, hay que hacerlo de corazón y pedir perdón por todo lo que has hecho para poder liberar nuestra alma, aunque tengamos miedo de hacerlo al final te das cuenta de su no hay nada que temer puesto que si una persona te ama siempre obtendrás su perdón, claro solo si lo que has hecho no es algo que sea imperdonable, porque a veces ni el amor el suficiente para perdonar a una persona.

Así que noches después de habernos perdonado por todo lo que habíamos hecho, aquel extraño y yo nos dedicamos a amarnos como llevábamos tiempo sin hacerlo.

Mientras acaricia y reparte besos por mi cuerpo no puedo evitar llenarme de alegría al saber que pasaré el resto de mis días junto a Peeta Mellark, aquel extraño a quien le he entregado mi corazón y a quien orgullosamente llamo "Mi Esposo"

\/\/\/  
 **Hola, tal y como se los prometí, aquí está el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En un rato o mañana subo el Epílogo (Tengo miedo de hacerlo, no estoy preparada emocionalmente para ello)**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	39. Epílogo: Estamos Listos Para El Amor

" _Katniss._

 _Esperamos que la estén pasando de maravilla en compañía de su pequeña, lamentamos no poder estar con ustedes pero Charlotte ha cogido un resfriado, por lo que Gale y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es visitarlos cuando ella se sienta mejor y así evitar que su bebé también se enferme y causarles incomodidad._

 _También quisiera agradecerte por haberme escuchado y entendido que yo nunca quise interponerme en tu matrimonio, además de haberme devuelto mis cosas y no haberme juzgado por mi pasado, sino todo lo contrario, te mostraste de lo más comprensiva._

 _Pero lo que más agradezco es que me hayas presentado a Gale y con ello me hayas dado una oportunidad de vivir como siempre lo soñé, en compañía de alguien que me ama sin importar qué y por fin tener la familia que nunca tuve._

 _No hay palabras suficientes para demostrar lo agradecida que estoy contigo, te considero una buena persona y muy buena amiga, espero que nuestra amistad perdure por siempre._

 _Delly Hawthorne."_

" _Katniss, Hija mía._

 _Primero que nada quiero felicitarte por el nacimiento de tu hija, sé que estará hermosa al igual que cuando tú eras una bebé, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por conocerla, por ello el motivo de esta carta._

 _Sé que tu padre y yo ya tenemos tu perdón por todo lo ocurrido, pero por lo menos por mi parte yo no tengo cara para presentarme frente a ti y no sentir vergüenza hacía mi por haberte hecho sufrir tanto de manera innecesaria. Tu padre por otro lado sigue molesto por tu renuencia a firmar el contrato, creando conflictos entre ambos._

 _Así que por el momento no vamos a poder ir a visitarte, tal vez cuando tenga una oportunidad iré sola, pero desgraciadamente tu padre no tiene ánimos de conocer a su nieta y no puedo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al ver en el ser codicioso que se ha vuelto._

 _Nuevamente felicitaciones por el nacimiento de tu hija._

 _Te quiere, tu madre."_

Doblo con cuidado ambas cartas y las devuelvo al sobre. Por una parte me encuentro feliz al saber que luego de todo lo que ha sufrido Delly por fin tiene la oportunidad de tener una familia con la cual pasar sus días. Y por otra parte me encuentro triste al saber que mis padres no conocerán a su nieta, todo gracias a que mi padre no puede perdonarme.

Mientras pienso en ello tomo a mi pequeña hija en brazos. Willow es idéntica a mí, lo único que es diferente son sus ojos que son azules como los de su padre.

La arrullo mientras observo todos y cada uno de sus finos rasgos, acaricio ligeramente sus mejillas y ella se remueve ligeramente en mis brazos para luego acurrucarse en mi pecho.

A pesar de tener ya una semana de nacida aún no puedo creer que la tenga en mis brazos, que haya tenido una nueva oportunidad de ser madre, oportunidad que pienso aprovechar al máximo con tal de honrar la memoria de mi hijo.

Siento como me toman ligeramente de la cintura y volteo a ver a Peeta, quien también observa embelesado a nuestra hija.

―¿En qué tanto piensas que estas tan seria?—me pregunta mientras me da un ligero beso en la coronilla.

—Nada, solo en lo afortunados que somos en tener a Willow entre nosotros—digo volviendo la vista a nuestra hija.

—¿Sabes de qué más somos afortunados?

―¿De qué?—pregunto viéndolo confundida.

—De tenernos el uno al otro—dice mientras me da un beso en los labios.

Es cierto somos afortunados por estar juntos a pesar de las circunstancias en la que nos conocimos y de todo lo que pasó, estamos aquí en nuestra habitación con nuestra hija entre nosotros.

Pero nada de eso es problema cuando Estamos Listos Para El Amor.


	40. Agradecimientos

**Hola, sé que muchos están al borde de las lágrimas al terminar de leer el epílogo. Sinceramente yo también lo estoy, no solo por el hecho de que acabo de leer toda la historia completa, sino porque me es muy difícil hacerme la idea de que esta historia ha terminado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que tomaron una parte de su tiempo para darse la oportunidad de leer esta historia, a la cual he puesto todo mi esfuerzo y desempeño, puesto que no fue una historia fácil de escribir, tuve que investigar sobre la época para poder desarrollarla correctamente, escribir de un punto de vista de diferentes personajes, encontrar el valor suficiente para escribir esas escenas que a más de uno los dejó queriéndome matar por mi nivel de crueldad.**

 **Siendo sincera nunca creí que esta historia fuera a tener el recibimiento que tuvo por parte de ustedes puesto que esta es la historia con mayor número de lecturas que tengo.**

 **Gracias a todas esas personas que comentaban y me hacían reír con sus comentarios, me amenazaban por no actualizar y por ese capítulo en el que sí sobrepasé mi nivel de crueldad y los hice llorar, o me decían lo maravillosa que era esta historia, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todos ustedes que están leyendo hasta este punto, enserio desearía que pudiera ir en persona con cada uno para abrazarlos para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy.**

 **De todo corazón muchas gracias.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	41. Extra: Sad Beautiful Tragic

Me encuentro con Willow jugando en su habitación ya que desde el desayuno estaba insistiendo en que quería que jugara con ella y pues el algo que no le puedo negar ahora que no falta mucho para que nazca su hermanito y ya no pueda seguir jugando tanto con ella.

De pronto la puerta se abre, dejando que Clove y Peeta entren a la habitación. La primera se apresura a tomar a mi hija en brazos para distraerla mientras Peeta me hace señas para que vaya a su encuentro.

Confundida lo hago y cuando apenas me encuentro a su lado pregunta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —respondo extrañada ante su pregunta.

Solo asiente sin decir palabra alguna y me toma de la mano para luego comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Durante todo el rato puedo notar su nerviosismo cuando juega con mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos, lo cual hace que yo también me ponga de nervios por lo cual a la orilla de la escalera me suelto de su agarre y lo encaro.

—Peeta, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Katniss, prométeme que no te vas a alterar, pase lo que pase que te vas a mantener tranquila —dice aunque sin siquiera verme a los ojos.

Esa actitud ya la ha demostrado antes, aquella época en la que más hemos sufrido, así que esta vez no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que me oculte las cosas.

—Si no me dices qué es lo que ocurre sí me voy a alterar —digo firme.

Me observa unos segundos y al darse cuenta de que es inútil el seguir ocultando los hechos dice.

—Tus padres están aquí.

Esas palabras hacen que la firmeza que me acompañaba hace tan solo unos segundos desaparezca dando lugar a la incredulidad, puesto que mis padres hace años que no venían ambos a visitarme. Mi madre solo lo hacía un par de veces al año o mejor dicho solo cuando Willow Cumplía años, gracias a la vergüenza que aún siente al encontrarse en presencia mía. Y mi padre por otro lado nunca lo había hecho, no después de lo ocurrido hace tan solo tres años, es más ni siquiera me dirigía palabra alguna debido a mi aún presente renuencia a firmar el testamento.

Por todo ello se me hace raro que ambos se encuentren presentes en la primera planta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, puedo pedirles que se vayan si no quieres verlos ―pregunta inmediatamente a la vez que me toma ligeramente del brazo al verme flaquear.

—Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Lo que pasa es que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Te dijeron qué es lo que querían? —pregunto recobrando la compostura.

—No, solo me dijeron que querían verte.

Solo asiento mientras veo las escaleras, sabiendo que a unos metros de distancia se encuentran mis padres. Cuando estoy por bajar el primer escalón Peeta me toma ligeramente del hombro para que voltee a verlo.

―Sé que son tus padres y que ya llevas tiempo sin verlos juntos. Pero por favor si te sientes mal o te estás alterando demasiado promete que me lo dirás para llevarte a descansar, porque no quiero que nada malo te pase debido a un maldito conflicto, no otra vez —dice colocando ligeramente su mano sobre mi abultado vientre.

Solo entrelazo mi mano con la suya y ambos nos dirigimos al encuentro con mis padres.

\/\/\

—Katniss hija, te ves preciosa —dice mi madre mientras me abraza fuertemente apenas me ve.

Yo le correspondo el abrazo, feliz de que esta vez sea yo el verdadero motivo de su visita.

Al romper el abrazo me encuentro con la mirada de mi padre, ninguno de los dos decimos palabra alguna. Yo no lo hago por miedo a decir algo indebido que provoque que ambos terminemos discutiendo, por lo cual decido que sea él quien inicie la conversación.

—Veo que has salido adelante a pesar de todo.

—Sí padre, a pesar de todo lo que sufrí pude dejar todo en el pasado y seguir con mi vida —digo más fría de lo que esperaba.

—Pudiste haberte ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento si tan solo hubieras hecho lo que te pedí —Responde a la defensiva.

Sabía que todo esto estaba ocurriendo con demasiada tranquilidad; sabía que mi padre no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y ahora ha decidido después de todos estos años por fin venir descaradamente a reclamarme por algo que no provocó más que problemas en mi vida.

—Padre, no sé si no se ha dado cuenta o se está haciendo como si no, pero soy feliz en estos momentos, tengo todo lo que quiero y no tengo la necesidad de firmar ese testamento, ¡Así que si no le parece correcta mi decisión lo mejor será que se vaya de mi casa en este maldito instante y no vuelva nunca más hasta que sea capaz de respetar mi decisión! —grito mientras señalo la puerta.

No dice nada al respecto, solo me mira incrédulo ya que nunca antes le había levantado la voz, pero ya fue suficiente de que me presionara a firmar el testamento.

Sin siquiera esperar a ver si siguió o no mi petición me apresuro a subir a mi habitación en donde apenas mi cabeza toca la suavidad de la almohada cuando caigo dormida.

\/\/

Despierto en los brazos de Peeta, quien al notar que me he despertado deposita un beso en mi coronilla y dice.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasó con mis padres?

—Luego de que le gritaras a tu padre este comenzó a discutir con tu madre, sobre qué no sé, ya que decidí dejarlos solos, aunque ambos ya sabemos de qué se trata. No fue hasta un rato después que ambos decidieron irse, aunque tu padre me pidió que te diera esta carta —dice tendiéndome un sobre.

Lo tomo mientras me siento contra el respaldo de la cama para luego comenzar a leer su contenido.

" _Katniss._

 _Te escribo esta carta ya que no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte todo esto en persona sin sentirme avergonzado por todo lo que he hecho._

 _Lo ocurrido hace rato, en lugar de haberme molestado hizo que me abrieras los ojos y me diera cuenta de todo lo que no había hecho antes. Sinceramente no estuve presente como tu padre en los momentos más importantes de tu vida, el día en que te casaste y el día en que decidiste formar una familia. En esos momentos lo único que hacía era estar cegado por la codicia y avaricia de un maldito dinero que ni siquiera iba a ser mío. No me di cuenta de todo el daño que te causé. Hice que pusieras en riesgo tu matrimonio e incluso tu vida y tampoco sin contar que fui el causante de la muerte de tu primer hijo._

 _Gracias a todo esto no solo he perdido tu respeto, sino también el de tu padre y tu hermano, quien no me ha dirigido palabra alguna en todos estos años y no espero que vuelva a hacerlo pronto._

 _Por eso quiero enmendar mis errores, tampoco es como si pudiera revertir lo que paso, pero créeme que si pudiera lo haría. Pero si puedo remediar mi futuro como padre. Sé qué hace mucho que tuve tu perdón, pero aun así quiero ganármelo y ser merecedor de ello; Quiero poder estar presente en tu vida y en la de mis nietos sin sentirme culpable y avergonzado de ello._

 _Así que espero, una vez que reúna el valor para hacerlo presentarme a tu casa, no como el hombre que se presentó hace unas horas, si no como tu padre."_

Cuidadosamente doblo de nuevo la hoja mientras la guardo de vuelta en el sobre mientras pienso: "Eso es todo, por fin mi padre ha podido darse cuenta de todo, ahora solo falta que se perdone a sí mismo"

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo extra que he escrito hace poco.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


End file.
